Black Blood
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Selene sabía que algo extraño pasaba, no solo con ella, sino con todo lo que habia a su alrededor, si seguía bebiendo de aquella sangre, terminaría convirtiéndose en un monstruo...pero no...ya no había marcha atrás, el poder fluia por sus venas.
1. Prologo

**Black Blood**

Eran las tres de la mañana, transitaba muy poca gente por la calle, la lluvia no paraba y para rematar no llevaba paraguas. No era raro que lloviera tanto, así era Forks, tampoco era raro encontrarse demonios por aquí, eso era de lo más normal, puesto que me querían a mí.  
Mi abuela decía que había heredado la maldición de mi madre, yo veía todo lo contrario, era como un don. Hacía poco había aceptado seguir el camino de mi madre, sería una cazadora, mi abuela claramente quería mantener las cosas en secreto, y seguir mandándome al instituto; pero eso cada vez se hacía más y más difícil, la "maldición" que recaía en mi sangre, iba creciendo y Gabriel ansiaba aquel poder…


	2. Juegos Malabares

**Hola! Nueva historia, loca, extraña…muy extraña, con rituales verdaderos, que los verán más adelante, demonios que en verdad existen y un infierno muy distinto al que venían describiendo hasta ahora, un infierno muy retorcido y sádico. El verdadero.  
Por el momento tendrá el rating T…es probable que más adelante lo cambie a M, pero, eso lo veré, aún no termino de escribirla.  
Sin más, disfrútenla n.n**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1  
Juegos Malabares**

Amanecía nublado, como siempre. Me levante y fui al baño, mire la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, me encontraba ojerosa, como de costumbre, la piel pálida y la mata de cabello rubio enredado, hacia de mi, una vista maravillosa. Abrí el agua caliente de la ducha, me desvestí y entré, el agua estaba deliciosa, pero no quería perder mucho tiempo, por lo tanto terminé de lavarme el cabello, quitar los restos de jabón y cerré el agua. Enrosque la toalla en mi cuerpo y fui a buscar ropa cómoda, regrese al baño a peinarme, ni me moleste en secarme el pelo. Al terminar baje las escaleras de dos en dos, quedando frente a mi abuela.

-buenos días Selene-  
-hola- saludé  
-¿no tiene otra cosa para ponerte? ¿algo más alegre?- pregunto mirando el crucifijo que llevaba colgado, luego dirigió sus ojos a los tatuajes y negó con la cabeza –sigues su mismo camino-  
-a este punto deberías acostumbrarte-  
-es que no podría soportar perderte como la perdí a ella-  
-eso no me sucederá-  
-juegas con fuego-  
-y me voy a quemar, lo sé, es un riesgo que tengo que correr-  
-Selene-  
-hasta ahí llega tu protección abuela, más no, esto es lo mío-  
Se fue murmurando algo inaudible, sonreí para mis adentros, a veces llegaba a ser insoportable la convivencia con ella…me dirigí a la cocina, para sacar el arma que siempre llevaba conmigo por las dudas y el infaltable cuchillo, los demonios podían ser muy molestos, si no se los atacaba de forma correcta.

-¡me voy!- grité para que me escuchara, tomé el bolso, las llaves de la casa, las de la moto, y me fui al garaje.  
Tenia solo un amigo, al resto no los necesitaba, y esa única persona, hacia que me preocupara durante horas, Tony, sabía que no podía involucrar a nadie, pero él era la única persona que me alejaba del mundo en el que vivía. Monté la Yamaha, esa moto era genial, perfecta, no existía otra igual a esa, me hacía sentir en el aire, el suave ronroneo que hacia al arrancar el motor y al acelerar, era estimulante. Nunca llevaba casco, me parecía absurdo y un obstáculo, no solo porque disminuía los ruidos, si no porque también, quitaba libertad.  
Comencé a sentir varias presencias, una buena…y el resto malas.  
-genial, lo que necesitaba- murmuré al ver demonios acercándose, desenfunde el arma y le dispare al centro de la cabeza, una moto se estaba acercando, y note que venía disparando.  
-así que perteneces al club-murmuré, aceleré sacando ventaja y eliminando mas demonios, a aquel motociclista no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarme y esto se había convertido en una lucha a la par, yo disparaba por la izquierda, él por la derecha, lástima que aquello no duró mucho tiempo más, faltaba una cuadra para llegar al instituto, el motociclista seguía a mi ritmo, mire para su lado, pero llevaba casco, sonreí sarcásticamente, burlándome de ello, y me miró también.

-hasta nunca- le grité frenando, el juego había terminado…y vi como se alejaba.  
Las autoridades del colegio no podían evitar sus miradas, era evidente que pensaban que era problemática, anti social, maleducada y por sobre todas las cosas, trastornada. Durante aquel mes, mi primer mes, en este lugar, me hacia problema mi estética, en el "nuevo lugar" muy pronto comenzó a importarme nada, pasó a ser un problema menor.  
Dejé la moto asegurada y salude al grupo de góticas que apoyaban mi forma de ser, evite a las chicas ricas y a las plásticas, por ultimo me enfrente con la última persona que quería ver…Kraven.

-mira quien ha llegado- le dijo a la perra de turno  
-veo que ya has conseguido una perra nueva…que rápido-  
-cuida tu vocabulario gatita, porque en lo que dura un chasquido, todos pueden saber a qué te dedicas-  
-y todos puede saber lo que tú eres, estamos a mano-  
-¿lo que yo soy? Que graciosa-  
-pues sí, un desagradable chupasangre anda suelto por Forks-  
-creo que no pasas de hoy, la gente de Dartmouth estará decepcionada por no tenerte-  
-será mejor que te vayas buscando otra universidad, porque los demonios no te dejaran en paz-  
-vete al diablo  
-vaya…asombroso sanguijuela-  
Se alejo maldiciendo y sonreí, haría lo imposible por arruinarle el ultimo día de instituto. Claro, como olvidarlo, hoy era el ultimo día de clases, el día en que todos se encontraban radiantes, los nervios se hacían presentes y la noche del baile de fin de curso, era anhelado por muchos…menos por mí. Asistiría, pero no por querer ir, si no por los motivos sobrenaturales que hacían de mi vida, algo genial.

-vaya vaya, tan bonita y tan rara a la vez-  
-Tony, ¿Cómo te va?- Tony…el gay del curso, se hacía fácil estar con él, no preguntaba mucho y era confiable, sabia a lo que me dedicaba y es por eso que temía perderlo; pero a él…a él parecía no importarle.  
-soy feliz- respondió sonriendo -¿vendrás al baile, verdad?-  
-esa es la idea, todo depende de los demonios-  
-es un tema corriente ya-dijo sonriendo aún, no pude evitar carcajearme  
-a veces es bueno verlo como un simple trabajo-  
-claro-  
-creo que me iré, no pinto nada aquí-  
-de acuerdo, te veré en la noche-

Desanduve los pasos dados hasta llegar a la moto, había una presencia muy fuerte rondando por los alrededores, trate de ignorarla, si era él tendría que enfrentarse a mí, cara a cara.  
Quite la cuerda de seguridad de la moto y subí, sabía que si algún policía pasaba, me pararía e incluso, llevaría mi moto, por no llevar casco, pero así como huyo de los demonios podría huir de la ley.  
-¿Quién necesita un casco? Estúpida gente que lleva cascos, estúpidos policías, y estúpidas leyes- murmuré molesta  
-¿con quién te peleas?- Tony me sorprendió como de costumbre hablando a la nada  
-sola…-  
-¿haces paradas sin cobrar?-  
-supongo, pero no soy una moto taxi-  
Rió por el sarcasmo que emplee al decir aquello –de acuerdo-  
-parece que no soy yo sola la que se aburre-  
-habría sido mejor venir directamente a la tarde-  
-estoy de acuerdo-

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando, cuando llegamos a su casa me invitó a pasar.

-¿no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar?-  
-¿debería?-  
-si- conteste seria  
-bueno, sé que no pasara nada-

Su optimismo a veces me sacaba de control, puse los ojos en blanco y lo empuje –seguro que no- volvió a reír y entramos a la casa

Claramente en buena compañía, las horas se pasaban rápido, por lo tanto a las cinco opté por irme, para arreglarme.  
-nos vemos- dijo saludándome  
-hasta luego-

Monté la moto y aceleré, la tarde no estaba muy linda a decir verdad, parecía que llovería…lloverían demonios esta noche.  
Sentía culpa, el hecho de haber involucrado a Tony me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento, los demonios irían tras él y lo matarían en venganza a mí…  
-no debo pensar mucho en eso…quizás el tenga razón…puede que nada pase…o mucho-  
Por el espejo retrovisor, vi a la misma moto de hoy ¿acaso me perseguía?  
-¿cazador huh?- le espeté cuando lo tuve a la par, giró la cabeza mirándome, y desenfundo el arma, yo hice lo mismo, y este disparo, sin tocarme…en realidad le había dado a un demonio que estaba por atacarme. –wow, no esperes que te agradezca-  
-admite que estas agradecida-  
-creí que los demonios te habían dejado sin lengua- se rió por el comentario aquel

Los demonios seguían apareciendo, y los íbamos eliminando a la par, fue en ese momento que al volver la vista al frente me encontré con Gabriel y frené de golpe, desapareció riendo y yo maldije –no me quitarás la vida también, te mataré antes, lo juro- el otro cazador paró a mi lado, quitándose el casco  
-¿Quién era?- pregunto  
-que te importará- dije sin mirarlo, arranqué de nuevo, estaba enojada y en ese momento quería acabar con lo que se me pusiera en frente, terminaría con la vida de aquel demonio, así fuera lo ultima que haga.  
-deberías tener más modales-  
-deberías buscarte una vida y dejar de perseguirme-  
-estoy haciendo mi trabajo-  
-y yo el mío, adiós- aceleré perdiéndolo de vista

Al llegar a mi casa, vi a mi abuela en la puerta de entrada. –lo que me faltaba…-murmuré

-¿Por qué no atendiste el celular?-  
-baja batería- conteste de mal modo –no tengo tiempo para esto- subí las escaleras , me dirigí al armario, tome el vestido y me encerré en el baño. Tras unos minutos y luego de estar vestida, tocan la puerta.  
-pasa- dije  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-no sé, de pronto me acobardé, no quiero que todos en mi mundo mueran-  
- no creo que sea por eso-dijo tomando el peine y pasándolo por mi cabello –yo creo que Gabriel te atormenta-  
-él mato a mis padres…y quiere matarme a mi-  
-pero tú eres más fuerte, y lo sabe, créeme que si-  
Por un momento pareció que quería decirme algo, pero que le era imposible hacerlo. Siguió peinándome en silencio…un incómodo silencio.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté de forma brusca  
-nada- dijo dejando el peine en su sitio  
-¿nada?- dije exaltada –hay algo que me ocultas ¿Por qué soy más fuerte que él?-  
-pronto lo sabrás-  
Abandonó el baño dejándome molesta e intrigada. Me quedé unos minutos más, pensando, su insistencia en que no siguiera el camino de mi madre, era sospechosa, pero esto dejaba entrever algo peligroso y que ella conocía ¿Por qué no me lo decía? Al menos se ahorraría todo aquel misterio; aunque oía sus palabras, aun cuando nunca me las hubiera dicho… _"si te lo digo, harás todo lo contrario a lo que te pida"_ y aquella voz estaba en lo correcto.  
Había empezado a llover, por lo tanto no podría ir en mi moto.  
-ya he pedido un taxi- dijo cuando me vio salir  
-de acuerdo-  
-toma- extendió un paquete hacia mi  
-¿Qué es?- pregunté  
-ábrelo-  
La miré un momento antes de abrirlo y luego quedé con los ojos fijos en esa belleza.  
-está de más decir, que lleve mucho tiempo debatiéndome entre dártela o no, pero, se que tu madre preferiría que la llevaras contigo.  
-¿eres consciente no? Esto es un arma, algo de lo que tu estas en contra-  
-si, lo sé, pero es para tu seguridad-  
-wow…de acuerdo-

En ese momento llego el taxi "por suerte" pensé  
-te veré más tarde- dijo abrazándome –cuídate-  
-siempre y…tu también-  
- te cuesta demostrar lo que siente eh- dijo riendo  
Me guarde el arma, agarre las llaves y me dirigí al taxi

-buenas tardes- saludo el tipo  
-hola, me dirijo a la calle South Spartan Avenue-  
-ok- me sentía incómoda estando allí, pero no tenía otra opción –que feo día-  
- si, realmente-  
-¿vas al baile, cierto?-  
-si-  
-recuerdo como fue mi baile de fin de curso…-  
-siento interrumpir su relato, pero no me interesa- no le agradó aquello, se notó y sinceramente no me importaba.  
El viaje era largo y molesto, puesto que el conductor era un imbécil.  
-me bajo aquí-  
-faltan dos cuadras-  
No me mojaría por dos estúpidas cuadras. Tras unos minutos llegamos, me bajé del auto y le pagué  
-quédese con el cambio- me refugié bajo el techo del colegio, las puertas estaban cerradas aún, por lo tanto tenía que esperar.  
-hey Sel- saludo Tony  
-como va…wow, que elegante-  
-gracias, que sexy ese vestido-  
-es solo un vestido- murmuré y él rió  
-¿llevaremos mucho tiempo aquí fuera?-  
-espero que no-

Tras decir aquello las puertas se abrieron.  
-disculpen la tardanza, pueden pasar- dijo la directora  
Entraron forajidamente, por lo que opte quedarme en un costado, hasta que estuvieran adentro. La sala del gimnasio estaba muy bien decorada y lo que más resaltaba dentro del lugar, era la gran pista de baile  
-esto es demasiado para mi, supera la estupidez total-  
-no seas tan cruel, los maestros han puesto su mejor esmero, para realizar esto-  
-yo pondré mi mejor esmero en marcharme -  
Tony siempre reía ante mi molestia o mi sarcasmo, y eso me desconcertaba.  
-disfruta de la noche-  
-tu hazlo por mí- le pedí  
-de acuerdo- se alejó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y luego lo perdí de vista. La música estaba fuerte y aunque era de mi agrado no me apetecía ponerme a bailar. La gente iba y venía, estaba cansada ya de verlos ¿Por qué no me iba? Por las dudas, y porque no quería volver a mi casa.  
La sección rock había terminado y ahora vendrían los lentos…tuve nauseas al ver a todas aquellas parejas, abrazados, besándose, mirándose…  
-¿Qué mie…?- me exalte cuando alguien me tomo por la cintura  
-te observé durante todo este tiempo y llegue a la conclusión de que estás sola-  
-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-  
-soy lo mismo que tu y busco lo mismo tu- quise verle el rostro pero no me lo permitía  
-¿Qué tal si te dejas de jueguitos?-  
-perdería la gracia del misterio-  
-no tiene nada de gracioso-  
-no dejes que este trabajo te absorba la vida-  
-¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar, este rió suavemente  
-la verdad, es que ni yo mismo lo sé-  
Quise empujarlo pero fue imposible, tenía más fuerza  
-¿no dirás nada?-  
-todo depende de lo que tú quieras que diga-  
-me estoy aburriendo-  
-perdiste a tus padres por culpa de un demonio ¿verdad?-  
-si-  
-y vas tras el- era una afirmación, no una pregunta  
-no-  
-¿no?- se mostro sorprendido  
-el viene tras mi-  
La canción no había finalizado y aquel tipo solo se separó de mi volteándome  
-¿Qué sentido tiene que no te vea el rostro?-  
cuando voltee no había nadie.  
-¿Qué mierda?- aquel sabía a lo que me dedicaba ¿pero quién era?  
Me alejé del lugar y rápidamente caí en la cuenta…se trataba de Gabriel ¿Cuál era su plan ahora? Semi-demonio, hibrido…imbécil, aún siendo mestizo, carecía del poder que caracterizaba a Sparda… ¿era Gabriel realmente? La duda me atacó y en ese momento sentí una fuerte presencia demoniaca  
-Gabriel debo admitir que eres muy astuto-  
-lo sé- me di vuelta automáticamente, apuntándole a la nada  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te han hecho una mala cirugía? ¿desde cuándo matas a los tuyos?-  
-esos demonios no son de los míos...que victima tan idiota me tocó-  
Volví a apuntar hacia donde creía que estaba y lo tuve frente a frente –vaya Gabriel, el infierno te ha cambiado-  
-gracias, tú te has vuelto más fuerte- dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla, lo saqué bruscamente y rio –es valorable-  
-no te acostumbres a tocarme- dije entre dientes –y me alegra que también notes eso, te derrotaré Gabriel-  
-¿sola?-  
-sola-  
-eso está por verse- con un rápido movimiento, me golpeó contra la pared –vaya, me retracto, no eres muy fuerte a decir verdad- desenfunde el arma y comencé a disparar, en vano, ya que él evitaba las balas  
-que deprimente…pensé que serías un rival mayor- se acercó nuevamente a mi –me decepcionas Selene- apoyó sus labios contra los míos, y aproveché ese momento para dispararle –encima que te beso, me haces esto- dijo riendo –si no fuera porque tienes algo que ansío y que para obtenerlo debo matarte, serias buena como acompañante-  
-en tus sueños-  
-cedes más ahí-  
Tragué saliva, o mejor dicho el veneno de la rabia que tenía en ese momento y volví a dispararle, en un movimiento rápido arremetió contra mí y después de eso, no sé que más paso…

-Selene…hey despierta- alguien me estaba dando suaves golpes en la mejilla  
-hmm- murmuré  
-¿estás bien?-  
-no…me duele tremendamente el vientre-  
-fue donde te impactó ¿verdad?- pregunto la voz de mi abuela  
-sí, creo que si-  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar y mi abuela fue a atenderlo  
-supongo que saliste victoriosa-  
-no va a obtener nada de mi-  
-ese empecinamiento te está llevando por mal camino-  
-era Lisbeth, dice que cuando puedas la llames- dijo mi abuela  
-de acuerdo-  
-¿Quién es Lisbeth?- pregunto Tony  
-quien me consigue trabajos-  
-caza…-  
-…demonios, si-

Aquel había sido un día extraño, normalmente, que aparecieran un par de demonios, era algo cotidiano, pero entre el cazador y Gabriel, esto se había vuelto una tortura.


	3. Incógnita

**Si si, mucho dialogo, lo sé, pero eso va a ir bajando a medida que la historia vaya avanzando, cuando lo noté iba por el capítulo…cinco creo.  
Bueeno, espero que te guste el capítulo.  
Y gente! Dejen reviews, si les gusta la historia, si no les gusta xD o si tienen algo que aportar, serán bien recibidos.  
Enjoy the chapter**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2  
Incógnita**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando me desperté, la lluvia golpeaba con furia la ventana de mi habitación, los dolores habían desaparecido por completo, y aún así, sentía dolor un fuerte dolor, el dolor del vacío que yacía en mi pecho desde ya, unos ocho años, sentí la vibración del celular y lo tome en el acto, antes que comenzara a sonar.

-¿sí?-  
-Selene, habla Lisbeth, hay un trabajo-  
-¿ahora?-  
-¿quieres el dinero o no?-  
-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Luego de anotar los datos del lugar, tome mi ropa, me vestí, fui en busca de mis armas, e incluso me atreví a tomar la espada que portaba mi madre, luego de eso salí. Llovía realmente fuerte, por suerte el cuero era impermeable, lástima que mi cabello no.  
Maldije a Lisbeth por hacerme salir con este clima, entre al garaje de la forma más silenciosa posible, y saqué la moto sin montarla. A una cuadra de mi casa, recién decidí montarla, para que mi abuela no despertara.  
El piso estaba resbaladizo, pero eso no me impedía levantar velocidad. Llegue al lugar rápido.  
-un edificio abandonado… ¿Qué habrá allí que les interese tanto?-  
Me dirigí al lugar, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par –alguien ha estado aquí, y no es precisamente un demonio…a menos que sea tan elegante que use la puerta de entrada y todo- murmuré para mí misma, avance por el hall completamente oscuro, las escaleras estaban destrozadas –aquí ya hubo pelea… ¡vaya! Me la perdí- subí las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al último piso, la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, algo estaba ocurriendo aquí, y cuando me acercaba a la puerta, varios demonios se aparecieron.  
-pues qué bien, creí que había venido en vano, vengan con mami-les inste y pareció molestarle  
Saqué la espada, y esta rápidamente se apoderó de mi, una corriente eléctrica cruzo mi brazo extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo cuando la tomé.  
Enterré a un demonio con esta, y se deshizo en la espada –wow- seguí golpeando a los demonios, partiendo a unos cuantos al medio –esto es delicioso- pronto no quedo ningún demonio, y aquello me había reconfortado –¿dónde está el boss?-

Salí a la azotea. La lluvia continuaba, pero no veía a ningún demonio mayor -¿por aquellos insignificantes tuve que venir?- dije encolerizada –cualquier imbécil con un arma podría haberlos matado-  
-no deberías tener ese vocabulario…nena- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí, sentí su mano en mi cintura, y voltee rápidamente, sacando mi espada, él también la había sacado y no me sorprendió  
-vaya vaya, eres buena, hay que admitirlo- me separé de él, y corrí para embestirlo, solo enganche la gabardina.  
-cuidado, me has roto la prenda-  
-hablas demasiado y me molesta- este rió y volví a atacar, esta vez, el ruido del metal resonó por todo el lugar, ambos hacíamos fuerzas, hasta que él se separó  
-no quiero dañarte-  
-yo si- saque mis armas disparándole directamente en la cabeza, cosa que solo le rosó la mejilla.  
Aquella batalla se hacía larga, y aunque no lo hubiera notado, había logrado herirme con la espada.  
-hoy supe que eras buena, pero esto significa un gran reto para mí-  
-¿hoy?-  
-te ayudé con los demonios ¿recuerdas?-  
-eras tú, já ¿ayudarme huh? Simplemente me limpiaste el camino-habíamos parado de luchar, ahora simplemente lo miraba -¿acaso has acabado con mi recompensa?- le pregunte  
-si te refieres al demonio peludo con el que pelee, hace minutos atrás…si-  
-maldito seas- le disparé y lo esquivó  
Se rio –lo siento, no sabía que era tu demonio-

-maldición, vine acá, para nada-  
-en reali…-  
-no hables- le grité  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-no te interesa saber mi nombre- dije dirigiéndome a la orilla de la azotea  
-entonces…-  
-ahórratelo, no me interesa-  
-debería…-  
Me reí sin ganas levantando el dedo del medio –en tus sueños chico- me deslicé por la baranda de la escalera de incendios.

-así que vine para nada…más le vale no volver a cruzarse en mi camino-  
Trataría de irme de la casa de mi abuela antes, ya que no podía seguir este mismo ritmo.  
El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, agarre el celular y mandé un mensaje a Lisbeth escribiéndole "trabajo hecho" a los segundos me entró la respuesta "mientes" puse los ojos en blanco y solo le conteste "mañana hablamos" esto de trabajar a estas horas me ponía de muy mal humor.

Desperté sobresaltada, un ruido fuerte resonó en la parte de abajo de la casa, miré el reloj y este marcaba recién las seis de la mañana, en ese momento escuché un grito y salté de la cama, agarré el arma, revisé si estaba cargada y salí a mirar. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, podría ser buena o mala señal…automáticamente pensé en ir al cuarto de mi abuela, e hice eso, al llegar a la puerta, me llamó la atención que no pudiera abrirla, ella nunca cerraba con llave…golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para que despertara…

-¿te encuentras nerviosa Selene?-  
-Gabriel… ¿tú has hecho esto?- me sentí tan estúpida al preguntarle eso  
-cariño, necesitas un poco de esto, confías mucho en ti; no tengo otra opción que demostrarte que nunca podrás superarme y que terminaras como tus papis-  
-y tu…terminaras en el infierno, porque yo personalmente te enviare allí-  
-te arrastraré conmigo preciosa, créeme que lo haré-  
-¿Qué le hiciste?-  
-pues…se ha pegado un pequeño susto al verme, pero nada grave, solo que… se le ha paralizado el corazón, débiles humanos- dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro –ahora, si quieres que tu querida abuela viva, deberás entregarme tus poderes-  
-¿poderes?-  
-si, poderes ¿Por qué crees que te queremos tanto? ¿Por tu belleza?- rió  
-no te daré nada Gabriel-  
Este entrecerró los ojos –estás siendo muy egoísta ¿dejaras morir a tu abuela protegiendo algo que desconoces?-

No respondí; pero la decisión ya estaba tomada –a veces es mejor cuidar tu propio pellejo antes que el de terceros-  
Gabriel bajó la cabeza negando con una sonrisa en el rostro –has enfadado al infierno entero- pero estaba demasiado sumida en mi propio trance como para escucharlo.  
-que dios me perdone por esto- susurre y Gabriel comenzó a reírse, hasta que saqué el crucifijo –no querrás que te lo ate al cuello ¿verdad?-  
La mirada de asco que me dirigió lo dijo todo  
-prefieres protegerte tu y dejar morir a quienes te rodean…a quienes te quieren- cerré los ojos sonriendo cínicamente  
-acaba con esto, yo luego me ocuparé de ti-  
-eres peor de lo que imaginaba, lo llevas en tu sangre, increíble…ha vuelto en ti, ha revivido para protegerte…su esencia se marca en tu cuerpo-  
-¿de qué estás hablando?-

Desapareció y escuché como la puerta que estaba detrás de mí era destrabada, la abrí despacio, viendo a mi abuela, con unos últimos minutos de vida, en ese momento sentí como si me hubieran pegado una patada en el estomago, era como si algo se retorciera en mi interior y quisiera salir…  
-Selene acércate- dijo, le obedecí y me puse al lado de su cama, ella tomo mi mano –hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no te guardaré rencor por ello- iba a decir algo pero me paró -Gabriel se dio cuenta tarde del poder que llevas adentro- tosió –haz lo que tengas que hacer, toma decisiones difíciles, pero termina con esto, es lo único que te librara de la maldición-  
-y quedare sola…tendré que sacrificar a cada persona que quiera por protegerme -  
-no, pronto verás que no, conseguirás ayuda y apoyo de personas que te querrán, no quieras hacerte la fuerte Selene, tu madre tuvo un mal final por querer enfrentar a Gabriel por las suyas-  
-lo siento abuela…-  
-no…te preocupes- susurró, su mano se fue resbalando de la mía y rápidamente la tome –no quería esta despedida…adiós-

el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente…  
-quien quiera que seas no estoy de humor para escucharte-  
-vaya…¿qué ha pasado?-  
-oh Tony, lo siento…mi abuela ha muerto, pero…es largo de explicar…quisiera pedirte un favor-  
-claro, dime-  
-me gustaría que al menos tuviera un entierro digno, ya que su muerte no lo fue…-  
-mira…las muertes nunca son dignas y…-  
-al lado de la que tuvo, cualquier forma de muerte es digna- le dije en mal modo  
-cálmate Selene, no es conmigo con quien quieres desquitarte-  
-tienes razón…-  
-concederé tu favor ¿Cuál será tu siguiente paso?-  
-irme de aquí, volveré a mi lugar-  
-y eso es…-  
-en Nueva York, iré a la casa que antes pertenecía a mis padres-  
-¿volverás?-  
-solo cuando haya terminado con estos seres-  
Todo quedó en silencio, se preocupaba más de lo que yo realmente precisaba…

-voy en camino Selene-  
-cuando llegues me marcho-  
-de acuerdo-

Corté la comunicación y me fui a armar las maletas. No sentía culpa, aquella sensación había desaparecido cuando mi abuela me dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero aún quedaba el dolor, porque aunque…había sido la causante de su muerte, era como si yo misma la hubiera asesinado. Hacia unos ocho años atrás, me había propuesto cerrar las puertas y ventanas de mi pasado, sellándolas, para que no permitieran abrir heridas que me impidieran avanzar, que detuvieran mis decisiones y acciones, hoy por hoy eso no sería un problema, había avanzado lo suficiente como para aprender a separar los sentimientos de mi mente…los vagos recuerdos del accidente de mis padres eran bloqueados, aún cuando quisiera recordarlos, y antes de eso, muchas horas antes del accidente me encontraba en una casa, con personas que no recordaba claramente ahora…ni siquiera sus nombres.

Tenias varias preguntas, preguntas a las que no les conseguía respuestas, varios enigmas de mi vida sin resolver, varias incógnitas, y sabia que las respuestas que buscaba para eso, se encontraba en lo más profundo de mi, en un rincón de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, pero… ¿Cómo acceder a esa parte? Si mi mente me impedía regresar, ¿tendré verdaderamente apoyo moral de otras personas? _"conseguirás ayuda y apoyo de personas que te querrán" _¿Cómo podía saberlo ella?  
Solo de una manera…  
Tenía varios motivos para creer que mi abuela me ocultó durante todos estos años algo, y ahora…aquello iría a parar unos cuantos metros bajo tierra junto con ella ¿Qué clase de juego era este?  
-después de todo cazar demonios no resulta divertido si muere la gente que amas…- dije con voz ahogada, revolee, la maleta ya cerrada hacia el pasillo, no era consciente de lo cerca que estaba de la escalera, por lo tanto me acerque cuando escuche el gran alboroto que había ocasionado, tenía ganas de prender fuego algo, de golpear lo que tuviera a mi alcance, incluso si tuviera un terrario, sacaría a todas las hormigas, las bañaría en alcohol y las prendería fuego solo para verlas morir…si era tan fuerte como todos dicen, aprovecharía para destruir…  
Sentí como el frenesí se apoderaba de mí e intente calmarme, aquello solo ocasionaría un posible incendio.

Mi pulso se acelero cuando el timbre sonó y luego recordé a Tony, bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta…pero no era Tony quien estaba del otro lado

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte de mal modo al cazador que me miraba  
-¿a quién esperabas?-  
-a un amigo-  
-oh- miró el interior del casa y su mirada paró en la maleta tirada en el piso, lo que no había notado es que se había caído el florero y que el vidrio se había desparramado por todo el lugar -¿ocurrió algo?- pregunto con incredulidad  
-no- mentí y me miro fijamente, algo que me molestó e incomodó –aparte, si hubiera pasado algo no te lo diría a ti- quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero me lo impidió, levante una ceja, aquel no se parecía al tipo con el que había peleado en la azotea, a menos que tuviera múltiple personalidad -un momento…¿acaso me vigilas? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?-  
-no es difícil- definitivamente no era la misma persona ¿Qué demonios ocurría aquí? Tuvo un intento de pasar, pero no se lo permití –lo siento, no puedo permitir que pases-  
-¿Dónde está tu abuela?-  
-no…espera ¿Cómo sabes de ella?-  
-¿Dónde está?-  
-no se encuentra ¿Qué quieres?-  
-¿Selene?- la voz de Tony hizo que apartara la vista de aquel tipo -¿pasa algo?-  
-no…él ya se iba-  
Entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de mi, aquello hizo que tuviera un repentino flash, un recordatorio de aquella mirada, pero todo parecía un extraño laberinto, retorcido y macabro. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de sacarme esas imágenes.  
-cuídate- murmuró y luego, sin siquiera mirar a Tony, se fue, incluso la voz no era la misma, pero estaba totalmente segura que se trataba de aquel tipo.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Tony  
-no estoy segura- respondí y en verdad no lo estaba –pasa-  
-¿ya tienes todo listo?-  
-si…pero no el valor-  
-¿para qué?-  
-para dejarla e irme…-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Gabriel la mató…pero…no es como parece, hubieron un par de cosas en el medio…tuve la oportunidad de dejarla vivir…es todo muy complicado Tony-  
-no te preocupes, no hace falta que lo expliques, no abriré juicios sobre ti, ve tranquila, me ocuparé-  
-gracias…te dejo la moto, no la llevaré-  
-¿y qué usaras?-  
Me sonreí –comprare otra, el último modelo-  
-vaya, que obsesión-  
Volví a sonreír, aquellas maquinas perversas sí que eran mi perdición…

Al salir de la casa el viento helado corto mi respiración, si había una cosa que extrañaría mucho de Forks, serian los constantes días lluviosos y el frio.  
Pude con facilidad sentir la mirada de alguien a mis espaldas, pero no había nada, solo animales nocturnos que se escondían por mi presencia.

-pero tú no te escondes, aunque tampoco das la cara- dije a la profunda oscuridad que invadía el cielo, en el que ninguna estrella se asomaba y que la luna…brillaba por su ausencia.


	4. Sr: Psicópata

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3  
Sr Psicópata**

Ya había subido al avión, todos los pasajeros se acomodaban en su asiento, el que se encontraba a mi lado por suerte aún se encontraba sin habitante, miraba los rostros de todos los pasajeros, por si notaba algo extraño, ninguno se miraba, la mayoría iban colgados del celular, o con la laptop, apostaría cualquier cosa a que nunca se despegaban de esos aparatos.  
Aleje la vista de eso y la dirigí a la ventana, el piloto y el copiloto extrañamente me miraban ¿o estaba delirando? No, no lo estaba, cuando los miré, desviaron la vista y se alejaron. Mas personas seguían entrando al avión, maldije cuando una sombra apareció en mi lado.

-qué pequeño es el mundo-  
-¿tu otra vez? ¿Acaso te recuperaste de tu doble personalidad?-  
-¿de qué hablas?-  
-del momento en el que viniste a mi casa-  
Aquel cazador me miró con cierta incredulidad –fue Vergil…-murmuró  
-¿Quién?-  
Obvió mi pregunta, sentándose directamente. –Necesito saber tu nombre-  
Lo mire con desconfianza, pero algo en aquel tipo me hizo recordar hechos pasados ¿acaso pertenecía a mi pasado? –Selene-  
-Selene…-  
-Zinone- murmuré molesta  
-¿no recuerdas nada?-  
-no…-hice una pausa y me quede mirándolo fijamente –espera…tú tienes que ver…con mis recuerdos…desde que apareciste, miles de cosas han querido hacerse paso en mi mente, pero ninguna lo lograba-  
-Soy Dante- dijo sonriendo  
-te recuerdo…ahora…mis padres siempre iban a tu casa; pero…nunca supe que pasaba cuando me dejaban allí-  
-tu madre una vez peleó junto a Sparda, era una gran cazadora y luego intento vencer a Gabriel por las suyas-  
-lo ultimo lo sé…no sabía lo de Sparda-  
-si bueno…creo que las grandes personas, siempre se van antes de contar la historia…-  
-ha de ser así…siempre- murmuré  
-esto debería mejorar nuestra relación-  
-en tus sueños, demonio- dije entre dientes  
Este rió -¿y dónde has dejado esa gran moto que tenias?-  
-se la deje…¿Qué te importa?-  
-que nerviosa estas-  
-cállate-  
-admítelo nena…te inquieto o como dicen los viejos…te muevo el piso-  
-lo único que mueves es mi cólera, y deja de molestar, porque terminaras recibiendo un tiro en la cabeza- dije susurrando cerca de su oído, se carcajeó ante mi repentina violencia  
-que va, encima que te hago un cumplido…-  
-¿Qué clase de cumplido? Cumplido seria otra cosa, nene, lo que tú haces es aumentarte tu propio ego, si alguna cae con tus "encantos" bien por ti, pero yo no, ni siquiera sabes lo que busco-  
-me gustaría- tenía un tono divertido en la voz y eso me molestó  
-pues bien, ponte cómodo, porque la espera te va a agotar-  
-son todas iguales-  
-te equivocas- dije apuntándole a su costado, sin que nadie viera nada, por desgracia en ese momento, se acerco un azafata y guarde el arma automáticamente, no pude evitar resoplar, ante el evidente coqueteo de la tipa aquella.

-¿usted quiere algo señorita?- pregunto solo por educación, no porque quisiera ofrecerme algo, le dirigí la mirada más gélida que me salió.  
-no, gracias- dije sin poder contener mi voz de fastidio, y no porque ella coqueteara tan abiertamente con Dante, si no porque…me molestaba que se la hiciera creer, este lo que necesita es que le bajen el ego.

-¿te has puesto celosa preciosa?-  
-no idiota-  
-¿y qué te molesta tanto?-  
-que sean tan estúpidas- dije sinceramente –no intentes comprenderme…nunca lo vas a lograr-  
-puedo intentarlo-  
-no tengo ganas de hablar- dije cerrando los ojos y acomodando el asiento, por unos minutos sentí la mirada de Dante clavada en mí, pero decidí que sería mejor no mirarlo, esto tenía que ser una maldita cruzada y endemoniada contra del destino, de los miles de vuelos que salen para New York ¿él tenía que estar en el mismo que yo? El cielo también me odiaba entonces…  
Intenté mantenerlo alejado de mis pensamientos, aunque no era fácil, el había estado presente en todo el momento que yo pasé en la casa de Sparda, aun siendo diez años mas chica que él, y que en ese momento fuera una infante, recordaba muchos rostros, muchas escenas…gritos, peleas…ruido a metal…todo se me juntaba en la cabeza y hacia de esta un torbellino…pero pronto descubrí que ya no estaba dentro de mis pensamientos…sino que dentro de un sueño…

-¡paren ya!- gritaba un hombre que no sabía dónde estaba  
-sabes cómo es esto papá, Dante siempre comienza con sus estupideces-  
-es tu hermano- dijo una mujer  
-eso no justifica que moleste- gritó  
-no vuelvas a gritarle así- en ese momento tuve a Sparda frente a mí, arrastrando a su hijo del brazo –Vergil, que hayas ascendido, no te da derecho a tratar así a tu hermano-  
-es él que comienza insultando el poder-  
-¿acaso te crees que es un premio? Cuídate Virgilio, si eliges el camino obsesivo del poder…terminaras perdiendo mucho-  
-pues bien parece que ya he perdido mucho- dijo y se fue del lugar

Esa escena desapareció, y ante mi reapareció otra, mostrando nuevamente a Vergil junto a una niña.

-Selene, debes escucharme, dentro de un tiempo me iré, no se por cuanto, ni sé donde iré, pero tendrás que prometerme que te cuidaras, y que harás siempre lo posible, para mantenerte a salvo-  
-lo prometo Vergil, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la niña  
-algún día te lo explicare- se puso en pie y nuevamente la escena se disipó.

Me paré frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, allí me veía, pero esta era mi "yo" adulta, se reflejaba una visión, hermosa, dulce…de pronto todo cambio, dejo de ser aquella preciosa imagen, para convertirse en una macabra escena, mis manos manchadas de sangre y el cuerpo de la criatura que sostenía, muerto, Quise llorar, aquella atrocidad que estaba entre mis manos, no había sido…no había acabado con su vida. Sumida en mi propio mar de lagrimas, no noté que el bebe había abierto los ojos…lo miré, aún con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, pude distinguir el claro color de sus ojos, llenos de alegría; pero sabía que aquello era una ilusión, no podía ser tan perfecto, ni más hermoso, tan humano…demoniaco. Volví a mirarlo y sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente oscuros, no solo el iris, sino que también la esclerótica. Comencé a retroceder, desvié la vista del bebe y del espejo, quise ser absorbida por el infierno en aquel momento, la criatura empezó a elevarse, mientras yo retrocedía, tropecé con algo e hizo que terminara en el piso…este estaba lleno de vidrios, y mis manos ahora se encontraban astilladas, me levante como pude y alguien apareció tomando al bebe…

-hey Selene…Selene despierta-  
-no dejes que lo lastimen por favor-  
-¿a quién?-  
-deja que sea lo que tenga que ser, no lo hieras-  
-Selene despierta-  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontraba entumecida y totalmente adolorida, aquel sueño me había dado, no solo algo en lo que pensar, sino que también, un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
-¿puedes decirme que te paso?  
-solo tuve una pesadilla-  
-de acuerdo… ¿con quién?-  
-contigo, fíjate, hasta en sueños me atormentas-  
-hasta en los sueños me deseas-  
-eso pasa únicamente dentro de tu mente- dije ya molesta –trata de no despertarme nuevamente-  
-no hables dormida y no lo haré-  
-siempre encuentras contestación para todo- solo sonrió

Volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar absolutamente en nada, pero claramente era un acto difícil.  
-sabes…si fueras menos estúpido quizás me interesarías-  
-¿estúpido en qué sentido?-  
-en el sentido de no ser tan psicópata o incluso ser tan egocéntrico-  
-¿psicópata?-  
-pues si-  
-te equivocas-  
-demuéstrame lo contrario-  
-no soy psicópata, simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes resistirte tanto…-  
-¿…a quien?-  
-a mi-  
Lo miré molesta e incrédula –seguirás siendo igual…-  
Dante comenzó a reírse ante mi enfado y lo mandaron a callar  
-era broma ¿recuerdas algo de cuando eras chica?-  
-no, muy poco…recuerdo a Vergil y a ti peleando, luego a Vergil despidiéndose de mi…-  
El cazador resopló –Vergil significó y sigue significando mucho para ti- no era una pregunta…lo afirmaba –siempre tuviste mucha afinidad con él y en parte fue mi culpa las batallas que teníamos, pero…¿es obvio, no? Todo en cuanto a Vergil te atrajo, aún siendo gemelos, su elegancia atraía a muchas, él era…o mejor dicho sigue siendo, más maduro que yo-  
-Dante…¿guardas rencor por eso?-  
-no, no te confundas…quizás Vergil haya vuelto por ti-  
-¿y qué harás?- le pregunté ya que sus intenciones no me gustaron  
-no puedo obligarte a nada, pero no te acerques, evítalo-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-…- hizo silencio –Vergil luego de irse, cambió mucho, no quisiera que te hiciera daño-  
Decidí dejar la conversación allí, hacia unas horas había tenido a Vergil cara a cara y no me hirió, aquí pasaba algo más.

Tras seis horas de viaje, llegamos. La azafata comentaba el clima y la forma de aterrizaje debido al fuerte viento que había. Tras unos momentos, el avión aterrizo sin problema, y todos se revolucionaron nuevamente. Mientras intentaba llegar a tomar mi equipaje, sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Al parecer la gente estaba apurada por salir y no le importaba empujar o llevarse todo por delante.  
-déjame ayudarte- susurró Dante a mi oído, mientras tomaba mi equipaje, me di vuelta, para enfrentarlo, sin poder evitar el roce de nuestros cuerpos, no se alejó, en cambio me miro fijamente, y acerco un poco el rostro, bajando su mirada a mis labios, no podía retroceder, tan solo podía quitar el rostro, pero no quise hacerlo, por lo tanto me quedé quieta, mirándolo, él inclino un poco la cabeza apoyando sus labios contra los míos, separó levemente mis labios mordiendo el inferior y después me besó, no le respondí de forma que él se separó, tan solo un centímetro, lo empujé, separándolo de mí, aunque la cercanía seguía siendo intima, tomé el equipaje de sus manos y me aleje totalmente de él, dirigiéndome hacia la salida del avión, estaba mareada, era como si una parte mía alertara sobre aquel demonio.

-¿Cómo debería tomar tu huida? ¿Como un…no te quiero ver más o…es demasiado para mí?-  
-ninguna de esas dos cosas Dante- dije mientras trataba de alejarme, pero mantenía fácilmente mi paso  
-¿entonces?-  
-hay varios motivos, el primero es que aun seguíamos dentro del avión-  
-podría llegar a ser aceptable ¿Cuáles son los otros?-  
-que tengo cosas que hacer, piérdete-  
-quédate esto- introdujo algo dentro del bolsillo de mi campera y se fue, cambié el equipaje de mano y revise el bolsillo, al sacarlo, me encontré con una tarjeta, que tenía el nombre y dirección del local donde trabaja.

-Devil May Cry huh, interesante nombre- murmuré  
Al llegar a la estación de taxis, telefoneé a Lisbeth, para avisarle que me encontraba en Nueva York y que me alojaría unos días en la casa de mis padres, y quizás, durante un largo periodo.

Dante POV

-Dante- la voz de Lady resonó en mis oídos, sacándome completamente de mi mente, por desgracia pensaba en aquella cazadora, Selene, era normal que quisiera estar con todas; pero no…no era normal, que solo la quisiera a ella para mi, que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar, mis noches de juerga por estar con ella…realmente algo malo me pasaba. Después de todo, tenía una estrecha relación con mi hermano…y ahí desencadenaba esto…sentía que debía protegerla de Vergil, aunque…si el ya la había ido a visitar…y no la había dañado… ¿Por qué me hacia tanto problema? ¿Por qué quizás inconscientemente, sabia el daño que podría causarle Vergil? ¿O por lo que podría convertirla? No sería raro que la pusiera en mi contra, aunque lamentaría mucho matarla…  
No lograba sacármela de la mente, quería hacerlo realmente. Si es inteligente, cosa que así parece, llamará exigiendo una explicación, buscando la respuesta a porque había actuado así _–o quizás no-_ pensé en mi interior, si su camino era el mismo, tarde o temprano terminaríamos cruzándonos.

-hey Dante, no parecieras estar escuchándome-  
-dime algo más interesante Morrison…-  
-pues… ¿más interesante que cazar demonios y recibir dinero?-  
-no te había escuchado-  
-lo sé-

Mis días de trabajo habían comenzado nuevamente.

**************************************************************************************

**Si! capítulo doble, si empiezo así voy a llegar al nueve y van a tener que esperarme, pero, es para mantenerlos entretenidos, si es que alguien más la lee.  
Ahora me voy a actualizar mi otro fic antes que me golpeen jeje **


	5. El Pedido

Chapter 4  
El pedido

Estaba parada frente a la casa, la fachada aún se mantenía, pero como en todos lados, los pendejos habían arruinado las paredes con los aerosoles, no tenia duda de lo que haría si los tuviera a mi lado…sentí a alguien acercarse y por las dudas tome el arma sin sacarla.

-tú debes ser la Srta. Zinone ¿verdad?-  
-¿Quién eres?-  
-alguien que puede ayudarte- me di vuelta para quedar en frente de una mujer de avanzada edad…que supuestamente no debería estar viva –si, se lo que piensas, soy un demonio- me sobresalte ante eso –mi nombre es Margo, venga conmigo señorita- enarque una ceja escudriñando el rostro de la mujer aquella, no parecía que tuviera intenciones de hacerme daño, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia. Entró a la casa como si nada, dejo la puerta abierta y siguió caminando, mire hacia atrás por si alguien vigilaba y luego cerré, estuve al lado de la mujer enseguida…

-¿A dónde vamos?-  
-al final-  
-… ¿al final de qué?-  
-de la casa muchacha, tienes que ver muchas cosas-  
Miré alrededor sin saltear ningún lado, las puertas estaban todas cerradas, en algunas de ellas aun quedaban rastros de cintas de seguridad. La seguridad de esta casa estaba protegida, gracias a la leyenda que circulaba sobre ella, demonios, espíritus, la gente supuestamente no creía en esas cosas, y no se arriesgaría a averiguar si lo que sucedía aquí, tenía que ver con algo sobrenatural o simples bromas de adolescentes. Llevaba unos cuantos años abandonada, exactamente dieciocho, pero aparentemente Margo la mantenía, puesto que ni siquiera se veía la tierrilla que se forma luego de tiempo de estar sin cuidado ¿Quién era esta mujer? Me pregunte mirándola, iba un paso detrás de ella, por lo tanto podía controlarla si quería hacer algo, pero parecía imposible, era demasiado anciana.

-¿hace cuanto tienes ese cuerpo?-  
-un buen tiempo- respondió  
-tu no envejeces-  
-no…-  
-pero…- hice una pausa entendiendo su respuesta –si tú decides quedarte en ese cuerpo...te absorberá cuando llegue su fin ¿verdad?-  
-como en todos los casos, el cuerpo humano envejece, se va pudriendo y termina su descomposición cuando mueres, luego empieza una nueva etapa de putrefacción-  
-¿te iras del cuerpo antes de morir?-  
-supongo que sí- aquella respuesta incluida un 'no' escondido, por eso aprovecharía todo el tiempo con ella que pudiera, al menos para sacarle información que me sirviera acerca de mis padres y Gabriel. –Eres inteligente niña- dijo de repente –más inteligente que muchos demonios de tu edad-  
-yo no soy…-  
-eso es lo que tú crees-  
-¿qué dices?-  
-sé que me usaras durante mi tiempo aquí, tienes una mente muy retorcida, harías cualquier cosa por conseguir tus objetivos con tal que nadie los tome primero, incluso sacrificar a tu propia familia…¿me equivoco?-  
-lo que hice, fue porque no tenía opción, no le daré a Gabriel lo que quiere de mí, no sin luchar antes, no hasta que me deje agonizante y esté dispuesto a pisar mi cuerpo, y si, hare lo que sea necesario, por mucho que me duela-  
-ese es el problema-  
-¿Qué?-  
-no tienes remordimientos…- se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, luego volvió a su lugar y en su mano izquierda tenía un cuchillo, un hilito de sangre recorría la fina punta de este. –no sientes…dolor…eres totalmente pura, incluso mucho más pura que los demonios del averno-  
-sí, soy una virgen- dije con sarcasmo –La Virgen Selene- agregue  
-esto no tiene nada que ver con la virginidad muchacha, eres el diablo en persona, superarías a cualquier bestia encerrada, ahí tienes tu respuesta a porque Gabriel te quiere, si logra manipularte, hará una masacre, fue por eso que mató a tus padres, pero alguien salió para protegerte, durante todo este tiempo lo hizo y Gabriel no tuvo oportunidad de tocarte-  
-¿Quién me protege?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño  
-durante todos estos años, a Gabriel no le servías, por eso no se molesto en ir a buscarte cuando quedaste con tu abuela…regreso ahora, cuando ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad y has ascendido, tus poderes están desarrollados al máximo, pero tú no sabes usarlos…gracias a dios no sabes-  
No pude evitar reír al escuchar aquello, que llevara un crucifijo no significaba que creyera ciegamente en todo eso, simplemente lo llevaba por los demonios, pero ahora resulta que yo misma soy un demonio…  
-escúcheme, si es que verdaderamente soy un demonio ¿por qué esto no me hiere?-  
-porque aun perteneces al bando bueno, dios sabe…-  
-dios no existe- le dije de mal modo, se quedo mirándome perpleja -¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que usted siendo un demonio alabe a algo que no existe?-  
No dijo nada, aún me miraba, escudriñando mi rostro.  
-niña… ¿crees en Lucifer, verdad?-  
-no, creo en el demonio interior de cada persona, y que lo que haya en el infierno si es que existe, es la extirpe de cada ser humano que se encuentra en este maldito mundo, aquellos que se desprendieron de su maldad interior-  
La mujer negó con la cabeza -tienes una gran imaginación, pero creo que no deberías ser tan ignorante, no estando en este lugar, ni habiendo llegado al lugar en el que te encuentras ahora, y no precisamente esta casa, sino en tu interior-  
-no pretenda hacerme cambiar mi punto de vista, si dios existe…¿Por qué las cosas están como están? ¿Tiene una respuesta coherente a eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta destrucción si dios existe? Y no me venga con eso de que está enojado con el ser humano-  
-pues es la verdad Selene-  
-eres un demonio, no puedes saberlo-  
-tu también, y es por eso que te cuestionas su existencia, pero él existe-  
-¿acaso lo viste?-

Escuche un disparo, este resonó por toda la casa, automáticamente saque mi arma, volvieron a disparar e hirieron a Margo en el hombro, me acerque rápidamente para sostenerla, antes que se desplomara en el piso.  
-vete, estas balas son especiales-  
-tu morirás-  
-lo sé, tarde o temprano pasaría, vete-  
-no, detendré a quien este… ¡ah!- no pude terminar de hablar ya que me dispararon a mi también, y lo volvieron a hacer, en ambos hombros. Terminé cayendo al piso.

-vaya, que obvias son las mujeres- dijo la desagradable voz de Gabriel –siempre regresando a la casa de sus papis, que tierna- comento burlándose  
-mierda, Gabriel ¿Qué son las balas?-  
-una hermosa mezcla de sustancias, anti demonios molestos- dijo riendo, se acerco a Margo tomándola por la mandíbula –me has decepcionado mucho cariño, creí poder confiar en ti-  
-vete…al infierno y muérete allí escoria-  
Gabriel rio y miro a los ojos a Margo, sin decir nada y rápidamente, ataco a Margo mordiéndole el cuello y arrancando la carne, con cara de asco escupió y se limpio la sangre que recorría su boca –eso pasa con quienes me ponen a prueba- se levanto y se dirigió a mi –Selene, has sido una chica muy mala muñeca-  
-¿y qué harás? ¿Vas a matarme? No creo que te convenga- acerco su rostro a mí, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos  
-pues, tienes razón- susurro –si te matara todos mis planes se irían por el drenaje, pero eso no significa que te saque información para hacerte sufrir, tiene que haber algo que te importe mucho-  
-sabes que no hay nada-  
-¿y no hay nadie tampoco?- lo miré sorprendida –se que Dante te importa, aunque no lo admitas en tu mente, puedo verlo ¿Qué pasaría si lo pongo en peligro a él? El es algo más que un simple tipo ¿sabes? El pertenece a tu pasado-  
No dije nada, tuve que tragar saliva.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Te deje sin respuestas posibles?- dijo acercándose aun mas –me tiene sin cuidado que me engañes, todas lo hacen, pero solo pertenecen a un dueño-  
-yo no soy tuya- embozo una sonrisa torcida, y paso su mano por detrás de mi cabeza, tomándome con violencia y besándome de la misma forma, miles de escenas comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza y seguramente que por la suya también, quise separarme pero no me era posible, forcejee, hasta que en un momento se quedo prácticamente helado, en mi mente tenia la escena de cuando Vergil había venido a mi casa, se separo de forma brusca maldiciendo en latín.  
-¡Vergil! Oh Vergil, sí que me la has jugado bien hijo de…- volvió a escucharse un disparo, pero ahora no sabía quien había sido, solamente vi que Gabriel había desaparecido de mi lado, había quedado sangre donde él había estado, así que aparentemente había logrado herirlo, y era por eso que había desaparecido.  
La sangre seguía saliendo donde me había herido, pasos se oyeron, hacían eco en el sepulcral silencio de la casa, los ojos se me iban cerrando a medida que los pasos se encontraban más cerca, tan solo llegue a ver cuando paro frente a mí, y luego de eso…perdí el conocimiento.

-La han herido… ¿y que querías que haga?... ¿acaso me estás diciendo que hubiera sido mejor dejarla?... esta inconsciente…si, se lo que es, pero no supone un peligro para nosotros…no, esto no tiene… ¿y qué? Es problema mío, después de todo… ja ja ¿me estas despidiendo? Esto es absurdo… ¿y qué tal si te digo "Renuncio"?-

Me habían despertado los gritos de alguien, que seguramente estaría discutiendo por celular ya que no se escuchaban gritos de una segunda persona. No estaba tirada en el piso del hall, ahora me encontraba en una habitación, seguramente de esta misma casa, y sobre una cama, quien quiera que me haya sacado a Gabriel de encima, debía de ser atento –y conocerme- murmuré ¿sería Vergil?

La puerta se abrió, avanzó hasta la cama y se situó a mi lado. –Abre los ojos, lamento haberte despertado- dijo con tono autoritario  
Abrí los ojos, pero ni lo miré, ni dije nada; realmente no me apetecía decir nada, porque no sabía con que se saldría.  
-Selene…- comenzó, pero luego no dijo más nada  
-¿durante cuánto tiempo estuviste vigilándome?-  
-unos años-  
-el día antes que te fueras, prometiste que me explicarías lo que sucedía-  
-lo recuerdas- dijo algo asombrado –créeme que ahora no es el momento-  
-no…eso pensé- dije con cierta ironía  
Clavó sus ojos en mi, podía sentir cierta energía que libraba en su mirada, quizás no era consciente de ello, pero molestaba.  
-fue inevitable que te encontraras con Dante…- dijo  
Seguí sin mirarlo, al escuchar ese nombre, automáticamente recordé la escenita en el avión ¿sabría Vergil eso?  
-pues…aparentemente si…-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-nada, realmente no me encuentro bien-  
-¿quieres algo?-  
-no- dije –gracias…- añadí al sentirme tan bestia y descortés –deberé continuar el camino, Margo me abrió algunas puertas sobre la historia que tenía en mi mente, hay cosas que me parecen descabelladas, pero…no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo-  
-Gabriel, mencionó a Dante cuando estaba contigo ¿Qué dijo exactamente?-  
Lo miré por primera vez, en ese momento entendí porque su hermano había dicho, que todo en cuanto a él atraía…Su mirada, su voz, su forma de ser, el hecho de ser más maduro que Dante y tomarse las cosas en serio. –Solo, buscaba una forma de hacerme sufrir, y mencionó a Dante, porque…pensó que me importaba-  
-¿y no te importa?-  
-¿con que sentido va esa pregunta? Porque puede importarme de dos formas, o, "porque" no quiero que le ocurra nada, o "porque" realmente lo quiero, en este caso, es "porque" no quiero que le ocurra nada-  
Pude notar como contuvo una sonrisa, aunque una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomo en su rostro –eres inteligente, te gusta darle la vuelta a todo y encontrar la respuesta que se asemeje mas a tu teoría, hasta que das con la exacta-  
-pues si…seguro- murmuré –mira, todo esto es muy raro, es como si cuando crecí, me hubieran borrado la memoria-  
-no, solo que…lo cotidiano es más fácil de recordar, el resto está solo de relleno-  
-Vergil…ehm…-  
-si, dime-  
-Dante me dijo que luego de irte…cambiaste mucho y teme que me lastimes…-  
-a él lo lastimaré…claro, a menos que no quieras- miré hacia otro lado –luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, busque la forma de sacar el poder de Sparda …lo quería, necesitaba aquella fuente demoniaca poderosa, pero quien me ayudaba, era un traidor…solo fue suerte el hecho que lograse obtener el poder de Sparda, ni siquiera era digno de él. Dante y yo lo detuvimos, su hija lo mató y luego, tras otra batalla con mi hermano, me demostró ser más fuerte, venciéndome…yo tome la decisión de quedar en el infierno-  
-vaya…Dante te venció…-murmuré  
-he escuchado en el infierno, que supera incluso el poder de Sparda-  
-no lo he visto luchando-  
-en caso de ser así como dicen, estaría encantado de luchar con el nuevamente-  
-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-  
-¿sobre qué?-  
-sobre mi y sobre las artes oscuras-  
-bastante de ambas-  
-quiero que me enseñes, necesito aprender a usar este poder-  
-he visto anteriormente esas ansias…- dijo murmurando  
-¿…en quien?-  
-en mi-  
-¿podrás ayudarme?-  
Solo asintió  
Esto se pondría interesante.

***********************************

**Aquí de nuevo  
Diosa Luna, ahí subí capítulo, espero no olvidarme de nuevo xD  
aunque…cuento con tu golpe jajaja**

Saludos a los que pasen y lean  
y a quienes lean y dejen reviews 


	6. La calma que antecede a la tormenta

Chapter 5  
La calma que antecede a la tormenta

_**Dante**_

-Sí, cambió, es como si hubiera madurado de golpe…ja no, es un tipo muy malhumorado-  
Morrison se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien acerca de mi, solo que él no era consciente que yo fingía dormir.  
-tiene varias deudas y no hay ningún trabajo que de buena pasta- eso era cierto, pero a quien le debía…no era muy importante…ella me debía su vida y nunca se lo eché en cara.  
-¡hey Dante!- Patty había llegado para ayudar a mantener el local, aunque no era necesario… -oh, otra vez dormido, hola Morrison-  
-Dante no está dormido, sabes cómo es…finge que duerme hasta que le hablas de trabajo-  
-pues…he escuchado que hay alguien más haciendo el trabajo de Dante-  
-hay varios cazadores en…-comenzó a decir Morrison  
-puede ser…pero esa se encuentra aquí-  
-¿esa?- preguntaron Patty y Morrison al unisonó  
-si, es una cazadora, la conocí hace mucho tiempo- hacia tres meses que no la veía, ni siquiera había llamado, terminé cansándome, si debía estar solo…por algo sería.

x------x------x------x

_**Selene**_

-¡agh!- había logrado herirme, era bueno con yamato, pero esto no era nada  
-no puedes dejar que te hieran-  
-cállate- lo ataque sin previo aviso  
-eso estuvo bien, es suficiente por hoy-

No, no era suficiente, quería seguir peleando, pero no, me quedé callada…  
-Tráenos algo de beber por favor- ordenó a una de sus sirvientas.  
Había accedido a entrenar en su casa, ya que se quejaba que la mía no tenía un gimnasio para entrenar, ni ninguna de sus armas, aunque no me agradara, terminé acostumbrándome, incluso al grupo de sirvientas que tenía a su alrededor.

-debo decir que has mejorado-  
-lo sé- dije dejando la espada sobre una mesa, se acercó y me tomó del mentón, girándome el rostro  
-no pareces conforme- quise alejarme pero no me lo permitió -fuiste tú la que quiso hacer esto y yo estuve de acuerdo… ¿Qué más pretendes?-  
-quiero encontrar y asesinar a Gabriel-  
-venganza…-murmuró  
-es algo que tengo que solucionar; si Gabriel antes me quería, ahora me va a desear más…no puedo permitirle nada-  
Repentinamente me besó, no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida y retroceder, separándome de él, sin importarle mi retroceso, volvió a acercarse, me tomo del brazo violentamente y me beso de nuevo, eran besos cortos, puesto que me alejaba; pero en ellos podía sentir algo raro…como si necesitara de mi…o si de alguna forma en mi encontrara la paz que buscaba…no…era desesperación…o incluso podían ser todas. No pude retroceder más ya que termine arrinconada contra la pared- Pasó su mano por detrás de mi espalda y me empujo atrayéndome a él, para nuevamente besarme. Maldita sea que eran gemelos y maldita sea que Dante me había besado.

-Vergil- susurre contra sus labios –detente- se separó clavando sus cristalinos ojos en los míos –no…no quiero esto- su mirada…me intimidaba…parecía molesto, pero no lo dejaría controlarme a su gusto.  
-Dante ya te había besado antes y eso te dejo confundida- lo miré sorprendida –no es raro que lo sepa, te vigilaba y pasé desapercibido ante ti en el avión, ya que estaba disfrazado, no me llamo la atención que Dante hiciera eso, me sorprendió que tú te quedaras y ahora a mi me rechazas…creo entenderlo- dijo sonriendo irónicamente  
-nunca- le dije –já…nunca pretendas entenderme, pasaron tres meses de ese suceso con tu hermano y no lo volví a ver, y de haberme interesado…lo hubiera llamado o quizás habría ido a su local…así que no tiene nada que ver contigo…mi vida no es para estar emparejada con nadie y sinceramente…no me interesa-  
-te gusta jugar a dos puntas-  
-claro…me gusta la pasión, la lujuria…el amor de una noche ¿a eso te refieres? Puede que estés en lo correcto-  
-vaya…eres frontal ¿y ahora que harás? ¿Huir? ¿Dejar de entrenar y alejarte?-  
-no soy cobarde Vergil…tú te mantendrás en tu línea…ambos sabemos que necesito esto-  
Embozo una sonrisa torcida realmente tentadora y asintió, tuve que retirar la vista de él. –Ven, te mostrare algo- dijo dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones, lo seguí, hasta el lugar. –esto se te debería haber entregado tras la muerte de tus padres…pero no hubo oportunidad…perdimos totalmente tu rastro- dijo agarrando una bolsa –es de tu madre- me la extendió y la tomé

Contenía muchos cuadernos, cartas…fotos…todas cosas ya amarillentas gracias a los años y a la humedad…saqué la que más llamó mi atención y me puse a leerla.

"_Fueron tan solo tres días…creí que podría manejar esto, pero estaba equivocada.  
El me había mandando a buscar, no le importaba mi familia…solo me quería a mí.  
Fui marcada hace cuatro años atrás, luego de acabar con Abracam, por desgracia aun estaba vigente su maldición…  
'Serás quien destruya a tu hija, cuando su poder sea extraído"  
¿Eso significa que mi hija estaría expuesta a esta basura? Tenía que detenerlo, como fuera, aún si yo tenía que morir, a ella no la tocaran.  
Aquella noche decidí dejarla con Sparda, sabía que allí estaría segura y cómoda, lo que no sabía era que esa misma noche atacarían el lugar. Eva estaba totalmente segura que un demonio había entrado a donde Selene se encontraba; solo que no sabía que había ocurrido allí. Al ir a su habitación, la encontraron con la frente manchada de sangre al igual que los labios…Sparda confirmó que era sangre demoniaca, en aquel momento no significó nada, pero meses después…ella enfermó, los análisis de sangre, daban un resultado extraño, era un tipo de sangre nunca visto…era sangre demoniaca pura, al no extraerse, había suplantado por completo a la humana ¿estaría relacionado con las palabras de Abracam?"_

Todo aquello parecía una broma o incluso una película de terror…claramente se suponía que esto no existía: Los demonios, los vampiros, los espíritus malignos…eso pertenecía solo al mundo ficticio, a la irrealidad, a la fantasía… ¿Cómo era que yo misma era un demonio? ¿Era por eso que el resto de la gente se negaba a creerlo? ¿Para no terminar locas? ¿O para no darle entrada a lo desconocido y no poder manejarlo? No lo sabía, lo que estaba muy segura de saber, es que ahora estoy física y mentalmente preparada para recibir entre mis brazos este poder.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó  
-pues…detener al jefe de Gabriel…Abracam-

Resultó ser toda una carrera. Gabriel luego de ser herido no apareció más y los demonios sorprendentemente dejaron de atacarme…si, era raro.  
Hice varias llamadas a Lisbeth para ver si había trabajos, pero no, esto era algo preocupante.

Me dirigía a mi lugar de entrenamiento, había alguien que me venía siguiendo desde que salí de mi casa y eso me inquietaba…

-llegas tarde- dijo Vergil cuando me abrió la puerta  
-es solo un retraso de minutos- estaba molesta y quería que lo notara.  
Sus ataques eran cada vez más avanzados, me encontraba ya en el nivel cuatro, no quería imaginar lo que sería el quinto nivel.

-¿es todo lo que puedes dar hoy?- pregunto provocándome  
-no tuve tiempo de calentar-  
-te puedo ayudar-  
-no, gracias- respondí aún más molesta  
Le devolví un fuerte ataque, en acto reflejo y este quedo herido.

-vaya- dijo asombrado –de esta forma has conseguido un rápido ascenso al nivel cinco-  
Apenas sonreí al verlo ahí tirado.

Las sirvientas trajeron algo de beber y luego se retiraron, eran realmente hermosas…seguramente que si Dante viviera aquí…ninguna se salvaría.

-¿en qué piensas?-  
-oh…en las bellas sirvientas que tienes-  
-tienen bellezas pero no alma, ni amor-  
-wow- dije con sarcasmo  
-en cambio tú tienes ambas-  
-ah dios…no lo arruines- dije molesta  
Se rió –estás cansada…herida…-comento acercándose –molesta- agregó sonriendo -¿con hambre?-  
-solo un poco, pero puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa-  
-claro…- murmuró –o…puedes quedarte y cenar conmigo ¿Qué te parece?-  
Entrecerré los ojos viendo otro tipo de intención tras esas palabras… -de acuerdo…- un repentino calor recorrió todo mi vientre y termino alojándose entre medio de mis piernas –mierda- murmuré, demasiado bajo para que me escuchara…sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente tentadoras…excitantes, como para poder resistir cualquier tipo de tentación.

Sirvió un fino vino durante la cena, el cual no conocía, pero su sabor era excelente. Cuando me levante dispuesta a irme, se me acerco…

-¿sigues molesta?-  
-si-  
-¿cansada?-  
-solo un poco…- respondí con cautela

-cansada…-murmuró contra mi cuello  
-ni lo sueñes- dije con tono amenazante, quieta allí como me encontraba –porque te arrepentirás toda tu vida-  
-desconfías de mi- afirmó –Dante te dijo que te mantuvieras alejada, no lo haces…pero levantas ciertas barreras-  
-si- dije mirándolo fijamente –es así, desconfió de ambos…si eso te consuela-  
-en todo caso puedo decirte que ni yo, ni Dante te haríamos daño-  
-se que no…-  
-¿y entonces?-  
-mejor me voy-

-huir es algo que viene de familia, veo-  
Saqué el arma y le dispare en el brazo –no te metas con mi familia- dije entre dientes –porque si mal no recuerdo tu huiste de tu hogar, para hacerte con los poderes de Sparda, de tu padre, no tienes derecho de hablar-  
No dijo nada, porque bien sabía que estaba en lo correcto –adiós Vergil-

Luego de acabar con Gabriel y Abracam, me ocuparía de estos dos, ambos eran una amenaza para mí. La noche estaba fresca y aquella sensación de ser perseguida volvía, saque el arma y volteé.

-vaya… ¿te encuentras perdida?- pregunte guardando el arma automáticamente  
-¿eres Selene?-  
-si… ¿Quién…?-  
-Dante me pidió que te buscara y te llevara al local-

Definitivamente me libraría de aquellos dos –bien…llévame-  
Durante el trayecto, la niña no se calló ni un momento, hablaba de porque estaba con Dante, de lo genial que era verlo luchar contra los demonios y muchas cosas más…pero entre todas esas cosas, solo una tomó mi atención _"Dante cuando habla de ti, se pone aún más malhumorado"  
_  
-¿a qué crees que se deba su mal humor?-  
-pues…en verdad no sé, suele comer, dormir y cazar demonios…no molesta a nadie, es solo que a veces lamenta sus pérdidas y…piensa que su destino es terminar solo-  
-wow-murmuré –nadie podría pensar eso-  
-Dante si, su…pasado no es muy bueno, pero ya debes saberlo-  
-no sé mucho de él…-  
-pero si mucho de mi hermano-

Miré hacia atrás viendo a Dante que nos seguía  
-pues, no en verdad- dije molesta  
-¿y entonces?-  
-¿y entonces qué?-pregunte de mala forma –ustedes tienen el problema de confundirse muy rápidamente y su rivalidad me está perjudicando a mi-  
-¿perjudicando?- preguntó sorprendido  
-…si, mira ¿para qué me buscabas?-  
-por esto y…por algo que te quedó pendiente- primero me entregó una carta y luego me empujó para que caminara  
-creo que durante estos tres meses pudiste haber llamado -  
-yo creo que no era necesario, puesto que claramente…fue un atrevimiento tuyo-  
Este se rió por aquello –sabes ir directo-  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-  
-a lo que tú te decidiste a llevar, tus poderes, lo que Vergil alimenta para su beneficio-  
-¿Cómo sabes lo de…?  
-una de las sirvientas es conocida mía, no hace falta seguir explicando ¿verdad?-  
-no-  
Tras varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales pude organizas mis pensamientos, llegamos al local. Allí había otro hombre, el cual no conocía…

-fíjate bien Morrison, ella es la reencarnación del demonio más puro, lleva su sangre y tiene el poder elevado a lo más alto, gracias a mi hermanito-  
-aún no se usarlo…bien-  
-no, claro que no cariño- dijo el otro tipo…Morrison –solo debes aceptarlo…por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges-  
-puede que Vergil te ayude-  
-Vergil no…-  
-¿no? No sabes lo que dices nena, Vergil nunca es lo que aparenta, si volvió por ti, es porque algún motivo tiene, solo te digo esto, porque lo conozco-  
-¿no crees que las personas cambian?-  
-sí, pero no él- hizo una pausa sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos –ahora si quieres, puedo dejar que lo compruebes por tus propios medios, luego quisiera escuchar las palabras "Dante tenias razón"  
-ve al punto- murmuré molesta  
-Gabriel fue ejecutado al no haber cumplido su misión-  
-eso explicaría la calma…-  
-en efecto, pero, claramente hay algo que no nos están mostrando-  
-una tormenta estallará…-

Tan solo una semana había pasado de aquel encuentro. Había llegado el final de mis vacaciones, el día que marcaria el comienzo de una nueva guerra estaba cerca, quizás también de nuevas heridas, pero lucharía para sobrevivir.  
Estaba preparada para aceptar lo que fuera…incluso si en ello perdía la vida.

-Selene, creo que deberías ver esto- dijo Lisbeth  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-estos dos tipos descubrieron la cámara y…-  
-se quienes son, ya regreso- tomé el arma y abrí la puerta del apartamento, bajé por las escaleras para no perder tiempo esperando el ascensor y vi a los tipos. Sonrieron cuando me vieron y les hice "fuck you"

-¿Qué haces Selene?-  
-¿Qué buscan?-  
-bueno, se que tienes un talismán demoniaco que nos debes-  
-lo siento, lo vendí a un mejor postor-  
-¿Cómo has dicho?-  
-pues…¿en serio debo repetirlo?-  
-tendrás que pagar- sacaron sus armas y dispararon  
-wow, que sensación- dije sarcásticamente, reí ante la cara de los tipos  
-heaven or hell sweetheart- murmuré –yo opté por el infierno y ahora soy inmortal-  
-Selene…lo sentimos, realmente no queríamos molestar, esto fue solo un…-  
-¿un malentendido? En efecto, pero…me canse de escucharlos- saque la espada y justo cuando iban a correr, los ataqué.

Al volver a la casa, Lisbeth me miró fijamente.

-no te preocupes, esas balas no logran herirme-  
-¿Quiénes eran?-  
-unos molestos que no recuerdan con quien tratan…- murmuré dirigiéndome a la sala de trabajo

Ahora era la _"chica de las tinieblas" _el apodo por el cual muchos me conocían en el infierno…nada de esto quería, solo buscaba acabar con Gabriel…ahora veo que esto sigue…con su jefe.

***********************  
No actualizo, no porque no tenga nada escrito, en realidad, estaba escribiendo ahora, tengo hasta el cap 10, ya casi por comenzar el 11, peeeero, mi mente es muy escurridiza y…me olvido!!! .

Gracias Diosa Luna por ser siempre la única que la lee y que me recuerda actualizar, no de muy buenas formas, pero que me lo recuerda n.n

Hoy, doble cap, hasta nuevo aviso xD  
Se cuidan! n.n


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

**Chapter 6  
Un nuevo comienzo**

_Camino de flores marchitas, por el que voy ahora, luces parpadeantes, paredes manchadas de sangre, espejos rotos, cabezas sin rostros…murmullos sin voces…  
Aquel era el nuevo lugar donde se alojaba mi pesadilla, tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, intentando frenar las imágenes, pero no fue posible…  
Aquel tipo que decía una y otra vez…"puedes hacerlo…ten Fe" La mujer que con su voz de soprano, me instaba a continuar…pero no podía…el temor por saber que había al otro lado de la puerta…me atormentaba, el niño calvo, ojeroso que miraba a través de la ventana…  
Nada de esto era cierto. _

-Sel…Selene, despierta-

_En la lejanía lograba escuchar la voz de Lisbeth, pero no me era posible responderle, no estaba en posición de manejar mis emociones, ni tan solo mis extremidades. Solo era capaz de ver y andar por aquel bosque sombrío.  
"Confiaste en mi…hazlo de nuevo" aquella voz rápidamente la reconocí como la de Vergil, pero aunque lo escuchaba no podía verlo "Dante pretende detenerme, detenlo tu a él, no dejes que llegue a mi… ¿confías en mi Selene? ¡Hazlo!"_

-Dante- murmuré cuando logré salir del sueño, me moví rápidamente, dejando a Lisbeth pasmada –luego te explicaré- dije saliendo.  
-estoy acostumbrada a la nueva Selene…a la chica de pocas palabras- murmuró Lisbeth molesta

Estaba claro que debía llegar allí antes que Dante, aunque no confiara en Vergil, quería saber de qué iba todo esto. Hacia unos años había confiado en él, y a pesar que no me había defraudado…sus promesas siempre iban acompañadas por otras cosas…que terminan de una forma o de otra forma, involucrándome a mí, esta vez sería diferente. Estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Vergil, cuando alguien posa su mano en mi hombro.

-raro verte Selene-  
-¿Vergil?- pregunté repentinamente confundida –tu…-  
-vaya…es efectivo- dijo sonriendo –era solo una prueba…veo que aun sigues confiando en mi-  
-no, nunca-  
-¿y porque viniste?- lo asesiné con la mirada  
-¿Para quién trabajas?-  
-para nadie ahora-  
-¿ahora?-  
-preguntas demasiado- dijo molesto  
-¿qué escondes Vergil?-  
-¿no crees que hay cosas que preferiblemente, a veces es mejor no saber?-  
Sentí que el rostro se me contrajo por la rabia que en aquel momento me consumía.  
-no te preocupes…solo debes saber controlar la bestia que yace en tu interior-  
En un movimiento rápido tuve a Vergil violentamente agarrado y con la espada sobre su cuello.  
-créeme que no dejare a la bestia controlarse, si no me dices con quien trabajaste y a que te dedicas ahora-  
-te sorprenderías Selene…deja que las cosas sigan su curso…dedícate a tu vida…los demonios están muy preocupados por la muerte de Gabriel-  
-¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurre allí abajo?-  
-mucho y nada-  
-¿Qué es?- dije apretando mas la hoja de la espada contra su garganta  
-temen por quien será el siguiente que te de caza, Abracam está enfadado por lo inadaptada que es su legión y porque la mayoría de los demonios se burlan de él-  
-es hora que dé él la cara- solté al Sparda y comencé a alejarme de espaldas a Vergil  
-no lo creas Selene- dijo este – no pienses que se te aparecerá así de la nada dispuesto a luchar. Hay…hay un escrito que fue hecho bajo la mano de Mundus, un escrito que hace referencia a ti, dejando en claro a cuales hechos deberías enfrentarte-  
-¿y qué crees que hare? ¿Seguirlos? Já Vergil, me sorprendes, no cumpliré aquel estúpido escrito-  
-no puedes cambiar el destino-  
-el destino no existe-  
-no, claro que no- dijo sarcástico –eres como Dante y peor-  
-puede ser- murmuré –pero escúchate, no puedes creer en la palabra de esos demonios-  
-lo vi con mis propios ojos querida-  
-no te creo Vergil--  
-oh gracias, eso me sube la moral a reventar- nuevamente hizo un comentario sarcástico –pero…no te miento, acompáñame y te lo mostraré-  
-¿cómo sé qué no planeas nada más?-  
Su semblante cambió –de acuerdo- velozmente se acerco a mi –déjame decirte…cariño- me había imposibilitado todo movimiento y acercó su rostro descaradamente al mío –si quisiera hacerte algo, si tan solo hubiera querido lastimarte ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho? No resultaría un problema matarte-  
--no lo sé…no puedo saber eso Vergil-  
-¿no puedes?- pregunto violentándose de repente -¿o no quieres?- claramente había logrado sacarlo de sus cabales  
-Vergil cálmate- dije entre dientes  
-si quisiera matarte cariño, este habría sido el mejor momento-

No dije más nada, ya que sabía que si decía algo, seria para golpearlo.  
-de acuerdo- dije molesta –de acuerdo, muéstrame eso- su rabia era muy evidente, no era capaz de ocultarlo, pero yo sabía muy bien que la contenía por un motivo en especial…muy a su pesar…se trataba de mi y aunque lo dudara…si mi madre había confiado en ellos…yo debería hacer lo mismo…  
Durante el trayecto, fuimos en silencio, hasta que una pregunta cruzo mi mente.  
-¿Por qué siempre tú tienes lo que está ligado a mi?-  
-no olvides quien soy y donde vivo-  
-Vergil Sparda y vives en la casa que perteneció a tus padres-  
-muy graciosa…no hace falta aclarar mas, allí tienes tu respuesta, todas las cosas que te pertenecían fueron dejadas ahí y otras las obtuve del infierno-  
-claro-  
Habíamos llegado a la casa.

-esperare afuera-  
-de acuerdo-

La noche estaba templada y aún así yo sentía frío, supuse que sería por aquel gran cambio que había tenido, pero no estaba completamente segura de eso. Pensé que esto me ayudaría; aunque nuevamente me encontraba desconcertada, si Vergil traía consigo aquella carta, todas mis esperanzas se desparramarían por el pavimento.  
Y por último el sueño ¿Qué quiso decir con que era efectivo? ¿Ahora me usuaria a su disposición?

-¿Selene?-  
-¿Qué?- pregunté  
-toma ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-si, lo leeré cuando llegue a la casa, trata de no jugar con ese estúpido poder de nuevo-  
-tranquila- murmuro entre dientes, luego volvió a extenderme algo mas –esto te pertenece, presiento que no tendrás muchas noticias de mi por un tiempo-  
-¿Qué harás?-  
-pronto lo sabrás cariño-  
-llámame cariño de nuevo…me gustaría- dije molesta  
Vergil se rio –de acuerdo…podrás hacer tu vida- murmuró –al menos por un tiempo-  
-¿puedes….?-  
-no lo tengo permitido-  
-sabes que esto hace que desconfié ¿verdad?-  
-te lo diría, de no ser que amenazan con matarte-  
Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior -¿amenazan con matarme?- no pude contener una carcajada –inventa algo mejor Vergil…bien, no me lo digas, buen viaje- dispuesta a irme, le di la espada, pero me giro, haciendo que quedara cara a cara con él –ir al infierno, no es un "buen viaje" pero gracias de todas formas- me sonreí por eso y por la voz con la que lo había dicho –adiós Selene-

-adiós-

En mi camino de vuelta al edificio, no pude dejar de pensar, a lo mejor aquel nuevo "poder" de Vergil era para llamarme por si se encontraba en problemas. Pronto lo comprobaría.

-estoy dispuesta a oírte Selene- dijo Lisbeth cuando entré  
-¿puedes meterte en tus asuntos?-  
-mi deber es protegerte-  
-tu deber es darme trabajos-  
Aquello la sorprendió tanto a ella como a mí  
-lo siento Lisbeth, no quise decir eso…estos días están siendo muy difíciles para mí-  
-descuida, seguiré en lo mío- estaba claro que la había herido…aún cuando muy en el fondo tenía razón.  
Me senté en el sillón y saque la hoja aquella.

_**Selene Michelle Zinone  
10-04-1991**_

_**Mortal…tendrás tu destino al igual que los demás, morirás aunque te creas inmortal. Pasaras pruebas, te manejaré, harás lo que ordene. Te llevaré a un lugar que ningún otro humano conoce, cumplirás esto desde el principio hasta el fin.**_

_**Destruirás la tierra en diez días, mataras a quienes ames, te enfrentaras al poder de Sparda y serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo. Llenaras de odio cada alma pura, procuraras que cometan todos los pecados juntos, dejaras que los placeres de la vida los absorba hasta el frenesí. Liberarás a las bestias mas grotescas del averno, y luego…**_

Tiré el papel al piso ya que comenzaba a quemarse.  
-¿Qué mierda…?- había quedado bastante trastornada con eso, este entre muchos otros, era el motivo, por el cual Vergil se iba.  
-¿Qué pasó aquí?-  
-sucesos sobrenaturales- dije sarcásticamente –me iré a descansar, llámame si pasa algo y…Lis – puse mi mano en su hombro cuando pasé a su lado –realmente siento mucho haber dicho eso-  
-no te preocupes-

Luego de eso, al llegar a la habitación, me desplome en la cama y deje que todas mis preocupaciones…desaparecieran.

Desperté ya que el timbre había comenzado a sonar ¿Dónde estaba Lisbeth que no respondía?  
-maldita sea, que insistente- me levanté y miré por el portero visor, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver a Dante.  
-no recuerdo haberte dicho donde vivía-  
-sal de aquí ¿hay alguien más en el apartamento?-  
-debería esta mi compañera, pero debe haber salido… ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-vamos Selene-  
Dante se transformó y me tomó en brazos. Salimos rápidamente del edificio…y el piso en el que estábamos, estalló por completo.

-¿Qué fue lo que me perdí?- pregunte mirando las llamas que comenzaban a aparecer  
-Vergil y sus estupideces-  
-¿tiene que ver con aquel escrito?-  
-si, no tiene más vigencia, ahora directamente buscan matarte, eres la maldición para ellos-  
-¿Qué maldición?-  
Dante me miró por un momento y luego fue a la cabina telefónica que había a pocos metro de nosotros. El Semi demonio llamó a los bomberos y regresó a mi lado a mi lado.

-¿alguna vez pensaste que los demonios tienen una cuantas razones para atacar el mundo humano?-  
-nunca…-  
Enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió –la maldad de cada humano, alimenta al demonio interior; la venganza…todo lo que esté relacionado a hacer daño a otros ¿y sabes cuál es el rito final?-  
-matar-  
-exacto, cuando matas a alguien estas literalmente acabado; los demonios son el desequilibrio humano, que nadie sabe manejar, porque se enojan, se vengan y dañan-  
-¿Por qué me quieren?-  
-aunque eres muy preciada para ellos, no dejas de ser una amenaza-  
-entonces para tenerme, sin resultar un problema, deben matarme-  
-si-  
-la única forma de frenarlo es desde adentro--  
-o dejar que salga-

No pudimos seguir, ya que los bomberos y la policía habían llegado.  
-alguien debe haber telefoneado a los azules…- dije malhumorada por esta situación.

-Señorita- llamó uno de los policías  
Voltee a mirarlo y fue como si mi mirada hubiese tenido el efecto que deseaba _–atemorizarlo-_

-¿Qué quiere?-  
-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó -¿dejó alguna hornalla prendida? ¿Había algo inflamable cerca del fuego?  
-no, alguien detonó una bomba…- me callé de golpe –oh dios-  
-¿Qué sucede Selene?  
Corrí hacia el edificio y vi como uno de los bomberos sacaba un cuerpo totalmente calcinado.

-Lisbeth…-murmuré  
-suponemos que estaba atada algún lado ya que estas esposas se encontraban en sus muñecas-

Puse mi mano como apoyo en mi frente y varias lágrimas recorrieron mis ojos.  
-lo siento Lis- susurré –realmente…lo siento-  
"_No te preocupes Selene, todo saldrá bien, no te sientas culpable, recuerda, son cosas del destino" _  
-destino- repetí –el destino no existe, nosotros marcamos el camino-  
_"deja de ser tan obstinada, sigue adelante, todo saldrá bien"_  
-vamos Selene- dijo Dante tomándome del brazo y tirando de mi  
-tengo que buscar las armas…-  
-déjalo, vendremos mañana-  
-vendré-  
-sola no andarás en este lugar-

Preferí callarme a armar un escándalo en medio de la calle.  
-si no te molesta, dormirás en el local y si te molesta, mal por ti-  
-que otra opción tengo ganso- dije en mal tono, por algún extraño motivo aquello le hizo gracia  
-¿me pareció a mi o le hablabas al cadáver?-  
-la voz de Lisbeth resonó en mi cabeza-  
-una alucinación-  
-no-  
-si, Selene, lo que estás pensando no existe, es solo lo que tu mente quiere que escuches-  
No tenía ganas de discutir, por lo tanto lo deje correr -¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba por pasar?-  
-Vergil realmente te quiere- dijo e hizo una pausa –fue él quien me avisó- así que no estaba tan equivocada con respecto a ese nuevo poder suyo  
-noté que ambos me protegen…y aunque desee que no lo hagan…siempre están ahí-  
-tu madre confió en nosotros, en Sparda…no podemos hacer menos-  
El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Al llegar al local, la niña con la que me había cruzado antes, se encontraba viendo la T.V y luego mis ojos se dirigieron a la silueta que se encontraba sentada en el sillón y me miraba fijamente. Al verla varias imágenes pasaron a través de mi mente.  
-lo sé- dijo aun mirándome –soy una copia de Eva- sonrió al decirlo –Selene, soy Trish-  
-¿Quién te creo?-  
-¿Cómo sabes que soy una creación?-  
-presentimiento-solo rio  
-Mundus- aquello no me sorprendió  
-Dante, solo estaré una semana aquí…luego empieza mi tormento-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-la universidad-  
-wow- dijo la niña –yo quería ir a Harvard-  
Me reí ya que todos querían ir allí –pues…es la más afamada, pero yo conozco una mejor- hice una pausa…-Dartmouth-  
-así que te irás a continuar con los estudios-  
-según Vergil puedo seguir con mi vida-  
-de acuerdo- murmuró Dante -¿quieres algo?-  
-no-  
-dormirías en la habitación contigua a la mía-  
-gracias—

Fui hacia aquella habitación y me senté en la cama, no tenía más que hacer, pronto empezaría una nueva faceta en mi vida.

Lisbeth no tenia familia, al igual que yo, estaba sola en esto…pero creo que mi culpa se debía a mis palabras.


	8. Inocente Pecado

Chapter 7  
Inocente Pecado

La semana había pasado rápido, tuve que ir de compras ya que todo lo que había en aquel departamento, estaba quemado.  
A diferencia de los demás días, el viernes Dante se encontraba distante, aquella semana la había pasado riéndose y recordándome cosas vergonzosas de mi infancia. Todo cambió, lo único que hacía era evitarme, pero con eso no lograría hacer que me quedara. A la última hora del viernes, decidí enfrentarlo.

_Flashback  
-Dante quiero que hablemos-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿y aún me lo preguntas?- pregunté falsamente indignada –mira, se que has estado evitándome, pero no entiendo el porqué-  
-me vincule demasiado contigo, más de lo que hubiera deseado y alejarme, yo creo, que es lo mejor…más si el Lunes te vas-  
-quedan dos días… ¿seguirás evitándome? Dímelo, así por lo menos puedo hacer otras cosas-  
Me dirigió una mirada poco amistosa –de acuerdo…-  
-¿pero…?-  
-no hay pero-  
Sonreí a penas –bien-  
Fin Flashback_

Aún dicho aquello a veces se distanciaba, pero esta vez no le diría nada.  
Pasaba mucho tiempo con Patty y Trish en los parques o en algún lugar y debes en cuando veía a Dante observando todo a distancia u observándome a mí.

-¿Qué crees que hará? Preguntó Trish  
-no sé-  
-¿no sabes? Creo que es más que obvio-  
-Qué-  
-Dante no es de los que se quedan quietos, ya debes haberlo notado y ustedes tienen más en común de lo que parece y eso no le gusta, porque si es lo que sospecha…-  
-¿Qué sospecha?-  
-he hablado de más-  
-Trish-  
-Dante sospecha que puedes ser familiar-  
-¿¡que!?-  
-Sparda y…tu madre-  
De repente todo tuvo sentido -¿es solo una sospecha?-  
-por el momento…-  
-genial, lo que me faltaba-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Vergil me besó-  
Trish no pudo evitar reír –en todo caso Dante también-  
Tosí exageradamente y Trish no paró de reír, no pude evitar unirme a su risa, viéndole el lado gracioso, aunque muy interiormente no me causaba risa.  
-El lunes veras a Dante en todas partes-  
-familiar…-  
-eso explica tu descendencia demoniaca, aparte de la sangre de Abracam y también explica el sobrenatural color de ojos que tienes-  
-son normales- dije y en verdad, no tenían nada de anormal  
-para ti, pero no para los humanos…inquietas a la gente-  
Eso explicaría lo que había pasado hace una semana con el policía.  
De regreso al local, lo que Trish dijo, ataco mi mente, era algo que en cierto modo, me perturbaba bastante. Por otro lado, luego de aquel incidente en el edificio, no pasó nada, quizás era por Dante…y nuevamente comprendí el porque él me quería cerca…sabía que si me iba algo iban a idear para atacarme.

Sábado y domingo se pasaron más rápido de lo que imaginaba y lunes por la mañana fui despertada por Dante, al verle su cara me preocupó, aún más cuando me dijo que lo siguiera.

-toma- murmuró extendiendo una carta  
Saqué el contenido del sobre y al leer de donde procedía imaginé lo que era, rápidamente desplegué la carta y quede con la vista fija en el positivo que marcaba el análisis de ADN.  
-wow- lo miré e hizo un gesto -¿y ahora?-  
-no sé- dijo -¿en verdad tienes que irte?-  
-si-  
Solo asintió  
-iré a preparar las maletas-  
-te ayudo- dijo y sin poder contenerme le sonreí de forma sincera  
-bien-

Tras acomodar todo dentro de una tensa atmósfera, Dante se tiró en la cama.  
-entraré en el campus-  
-puedo defenderme-  
-no, te tenderán una trampa…no son estúpidos-  
-Dante…tienes mejores cosas que hacer-  
-a pesar de todo sigues siendo igual de testaruda-  
-no, es solo que no podrán hacerme daño, estoy segura de eso-  
El solo negó con la cabeza.  
-que no te sorprenda verme allí-  
ehm... ¿Dante?-  
-¿sí?-  
-¿Qué es lo que más te perturba?-  
Me miró fijamente y por un momento no dijo nada, sabía a lo que me refería.  
-los actos…erróneos que la parte humana no controla-  
-¿el…avión?-  
-entre otros-  
-si te consuela…eres bueno- dije con un tono divertido  
-que mi propia hermana diga eso es raro- dijo sonriendo

La hora había llegado, aunque no me interesaba ir allí, estaba suscripta gracias a mi abuela y era por ella que sentía mi deber asistir.

-Suerte Selene- dijo Trish  
-cuestión de vida o muerte- bromee, aunque a Dante no le causó gracia  
-nos vemos Selene- gritó Patty mientras se acercaba corriendo y me abrazaba. Cuando Patty me soltó me acerqué al amargado demonio.  
-hey…no va a pasarme nada- dije abrazándolo, era la primera vez que hacia eso, pude notar su asombro como el mío propio.  
-¿Te digo algo?- pregunté contra su cabello  
-dime-  
-siempre quise tener un hermano mayor  
Este rio –cuídate Selene- murmuró  
-te preocupas demasiado…inocente pecado-  
Cuando me separé, sonreía –claro, soy tu hermano…-

-bueno, no me gustan las despedidas melosas, adiós gente- di las maletas al chofer del taxi y luego subí.

-a la universidad Dartmouth-  
-de acuerdo-  
Miré por la ventana, pero no hice ningún gesto. Pronto el coche arranco su camino y con el mis pensamientos fueron nadando de una parte a la otra.  
Las horas parecían ir en mi contra y la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente, comenzaba a molestarme.  
-mal día…-  
-¿perdón?-  
-parece que lloverá-  
-así parece…-  
Tenia un muy mal presentimiento, sospechaba de aquel tipo, por lo que disimuladamente saqué el arma.  
-así que irás a estudiar a Dartmouth-  
-si-  
-es una gran universidad-  
-lo sé, por eso voy allí-  
-tranquila-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-que te calmes…Selene-  
-lo sospechaba- apunté el arma a su cabeza –llévame a mi destino, no al tuyo-  
-eres ingenua- deje que la rabia fluyera sin desquitarse aún –venir si protección, haciéndose la chica rebelde y que puede cuidarse sola…que patético-  
-dame una razón para no disparar-  
-no…este hombre tiene familia, si me matas, lo matas- dijo rogando  
Comencé a exorcizar a aquel tipo y cuanto más hablaba más reía.  
-esto es patético- quedé totalmente desconcertada – ¿Cómo es que puedes saber eso y no como matarme sin dañar el cuerpo?-  
-me aburrí- saqué el seguro del arma y la apunté a su cabeza  
-espera- apreté la mandíbula –¿no quieres saber algo del infierno?- pregunto con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro, tragué saliva –muchos demonios esperan por tu poder…pero el pobre Abracam está desesperado…Mundus lo ha amenazado con desterrarlo y mandarlo al mundo humano como tal-  
-Mundus es quien me quiere-  
-busca vengarse de Dante, tu "hermanito" Vergil se encargó de muchas cosas, pero no sabe quien eres tu-  
-Vergil siempre jugó en contra  
-no…Vergil es una caja de sospesas- aquello hizo que me preguntara para que bando jugaba realmente.

Sin pensarlo y por rabia jalé el gatillo, abrí la puerta del coche y tiré el cadáver, rápidamente frené el coche y reposé la cabeza contra el volante.  
-idiota- dije –esta es mi vida…- murmuré antes de quedar inconsciente sobre el volante  
-estúpida e ingenua niña- dijo alguien al oído de Selene

Una suave brisa acarició mi rostro e hizo que abriera los ojos.  
-hermana…eso es sumamente interesante- volteé la cabeza sin levantarme del volante y vi a Vergil, el tono con el que lo había dicho, era de duda, como si…no lo creyera –esta vez no le avisé a Dante ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-he estado peor-  
-¿quieres llegar a Dartmouth o cambias de parecer?-  
-tengo que ir-  
-me parece ver más entusiasmo por otra cosa, que el estudio-  
-ves bien entonces-  
-cámbiate de asiento-  
-¿Qué harás?-  
-¿Qué más? ¡Llevarte mujer!- no pude reprimir mi asombro y aquel desgraciado demonio…tenía razón…Vergil era una caja de sorpresas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Cof cof, disculpen la tardanza, ya casi tengo el final entre manos.  
Gracias por los comentarios!  
Antano: El perfil de Dante da más para hacer de psicópata, Vergil seria mas como…un asesino en serie xD  
gracias por leer y comentar, espero que pronto puedas leer el resto  
Diosa Luna: Ahora ya no tiene que elegir más, aunque no siendo hermano directo, se me acaban de ocurrir muchas cosas…después de todo hay relaciones entre hermanastros o.o va a quedar raro…lo voy a pensar mientras tanto xD**

**Ahora, estoy escribiendo la tercera parte de The Destruction of Wesker and Umbrella (waaa que largo titulo .--.) así que quizás dentro de unas semanas si sigo inspirada, vean la aparición del primer capítulo y…había algo más…ah sí, opte por dejar el final alternativo uno, que es el que ella muere, ya verán porque n.n**

**A continuar con las historias  
no me tardare en poner los demás capítulos y ahora me iré a leer algunos fics que tengo abandonados.  
Se cuidan!**


	9. Demonio Vulnerable

Chapter 8  
Demonio Vulnerable

Hacían ya unos minutos que había ocurrido eso con el demonio, durante ese tiempo, Vergil se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que meditaba sobre algo y su rostro se contraía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté bruscamente  
-nada Selene, es solo que el infierno te deja algo…extraño-  
-ahá- no le creía y lo notó, pero prefirió callarse, ya que tanto él como yo, sabíamos que era en vano.

Luego de una hora, volviendo a la ruta que me llevaba a la universidad, llegamos, a simple vista era grande e incluso parecía ser mi mejor elección.  
Bajé del coche y fui al baúl para sacar mis cosas, cargué todo y luego me acerqué a la ventana del lado de Vergil.

-¿te veré en otro momento?-  
-aún no termino-  
-de acuerdo, adiós-  
-te vez apurada ¿Qué buscas?-  
-no me creerías, aparte…llegué tarde-  
Me dirigí a la entrada y vi a Vergil acercarse.

-¿y ahora?-  
-la otra carta que te había dado ¿Dónde está?-  
-¿esta?- pregunté sacando el sobre del bolsillo –sabía lo que era, por lo tanto no me moleste en abrirla-  
Este asintió y se alejó, comencé a abrir la cara, cuando de pronto sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro, no pude evitar sobresaltarme.

-bienvenida- dijo la voz de una mujer aparentemente de avanzada edad ¿te encuentras perdida?-  
-no, estaba sacando el papel del sobre, que contiene los datos al lugar donde debo dirigirme y todo eso…-  
-déjame ver- dijo extendiendo su mano, llena de arrugas y pequeñas manchas _*debería morirme a los cincuenta para no llegar a eso…no quiero, llegar a eso* _dije en mi mente –me llamo Olivia, soy la supervisora-  
-Selene Zinone-  
-ah sí, la esperábamos más temprano- su voz comenzaba a desagradarme  
-inconvenientes, como los que tienen todos los humanos- no pude evitar sonreírme ante eso y la mujer clavo sus ojos en mi  
-sígame- dijo mientras giraba sobre si, presentía que no tendría buena relación con la supervisora.  
Caminamos por largos pasillos, chicas y chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo, volteaban a mirarme, era raro, ya que trataba de lucir lo más humana y normal posible. El lugar era amplio, me gustaba su diseño, lo que no me gustaba es que aquella sensación de malos presentimientos, no desaparecía. La mirada de una pelirroja, no mucho mayor que yo, hizo que algo rugiera en mi interior –eres un demonio- murmuré al pasar a su lado, pude ver que su rostro ni se inmutó, no creí que fuera a causarme problemas, pero no bajaría la guardia, si tenía que deshacerme de otro demonio, lo haría.

-llegamos señorita Zinone, esta es su habitación, la compartirá con Leila Katzenbach-  
-de acuerdo, gracias-

Entré a la habitación y no había nadie, por cómo estaban las cosas en la sala, parecía ser una persona pulcra y debido a la gran biblioteca que había a mi costado una persona estudiosa y callada, por lo tanto deduje que nos llevaríamos bien. –O no…- murmuré  
Era un lugar grande y cómodo, me fui para la izquierda y entre en el cuarto que ahora seria mío, dejé las cosas, saque las más importantes y el resto lo metí en el armario, claramente, las cosas más importantes eran mis armas. Tome la pistola y la puse en la chaqueta, no quería sorpresas, no me gustaban.  
El sol ya se había puesto, yo me encontraba viendo los horarios que tendría para mañana -¿Por qué me metí en esto? Podría haber seguido el camino de mi mamá, pero no…seguí lo que quería mi abuela…- recorrí con la mirada la estancia y pare en un objeto que no había visto antes o que quizás, mis ojos se negaban a mirar… -esto me dice que somos opuestas- una gran cruz colgada en la pared, con Jesús en relieve, tuve el deseo de tirarlo por la ventana, pero sería una falta de respeto para mi compañera…  
-oh Dios…perdona todos mis pecados- me comencé a reír sola –idiotas…Dios no existe…no hay fe en la que aferrarse…solo procura sobrevivir en este mundo que cada día está más y más loco-  
Volví a clavar la vista en esa cruz y vi como esta se prendía fuego de repente, pestañee, al mirar de nuevo…todo estaba en su lugar.  
-¿pero qué...?- me acerqué al objeto aquel y estaba en perfectas condiciones -¿acaso alucine con mi deseo?-  
Fui hasta el sillón, ya que me sentí mareada, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente salte sobre el asiento, algo raro me estaba pasando.  
-¿tú debes ser…Leila?- pregunté  
-si-  
-me llamo Selene-  
-mucho gusto- no pude evitar enarcar una ceja y mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, luego de dejar todo tirado en el piso, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejándome entre sorprendida y molesta –que directa- murmuré. Volví a lo que estaba antes que pasara eso con la cruz. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que sentí hambre, aquella extraña muchacha aun se encontraba en el baño, fui a la heladera para ver que había de cena y encontré fideos y latas de atún.  
-vaya comida…encima con lo mucho que me gustan las pastas y el pescado- murmuré sarcásticamente, cerré algo violenta la puerta de la heladera y me acerqué al baño. –Hey- dije dando suaves golpes a la puerta -¿Leila te encuentras bien?- se escuchaban sus quejidos, pero no respondía –no me dejas opción, voy a entrar-  
-¡No!- al querer abrir la puerta, no pude, ya que estaba con llave –genial- saque el armas y disparé en la cerradura. Ahí la vi, mirándome aterrada y con un arma en las manos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Policía?- pregunto con voz temblorosa y llevándose el arma a la cabeza-  
-no…suelta eso-  
-no puedo-  
-si puedes, suéltala-  
-no manejo mi cuerpo- dijo llorando  
-mierda…te han poseído  
-¡¿Qué!?- pregunto con voz histérica y sujetando con más fuerza el arma, el corazón se me acelero de golpe y por un momento desespere, no podía llamar a Dante y si no detenía esto, terminaría fuera de la universidad, lo que me quitaría posibilidades de adentrarme en el oscuro pasado de este lugar, no era consciente de las palabras que debía utilizar para quitar al demonio de su cuerpo…

-¡Mierda!- grité –como los odio- en un ágil y rápido movimiento, tome el arma y forcejee para quitársela, en su rostro se extendió una sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos se tornaron totalmente negros.  
-Sel, mi querida y hermosa Selene, tanto tiempo sin vernos-  
-¿Quién vendrías a ser?- pregunté  
-Zaira-  
-oh Zaira, creí que te había enterrado en lo más profundo del infierno-  
-bueno, eso fue lo que hiciste y fue feo estar allí, créeme-  
-he de creerte, ahora…¿Qué tal si dejas el cuerpo de mi compañera?-  
-es pecadora recurrente, drogadicta, ladrona…lujuriosa- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, acercándose a mi  
-así que viniste a tomar su alma…y dime ¿desde cuándo haces eso?-  
-desde que nuestro nuevo líder ascendió…El rey de las tinieblas…-  
-Mundus- dijimos al unísono  
-wow, veo que estas informada-  
-Zaira, sal de este cuerpo, si no…-  
-si no…que preciosa- dijo empujándome contra la pared, se acercó lentamente dejando poco espacio entre nosotras dos –veo que te siguen atrayendo las mujeres, heredaste la bisexualidad de la prostituta de tu madre-  
-no era prostituta-  
-no…por eso se acostó con Sparda y después siguió mirando a Eva directamente a los ojos sin tener culpa, le pidió que te cuidara e incluso le mintió a su esposo-  
-¡cállate!- grité enfurecida, tras eso, sentí un cambio brusco en mi cuerpo y gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al piso  
-asombroso, Sparda a transferido sus genes a ti también, demonio alado-  
-deja el cuerpo- incluso mi voz había cambiado  
-maldita descendiente de Sparda- murmuró; el cuerpo cayó a un costado y una estela negra me rodeo, para luego desaparecer.  
-¿con esto termine de aceptarme?- pregunté a la nada, volví a la normalidad y me acerque a Leila, que yacía inconsciente, al revisarle el pulso y ver que se encontraba normal, la lleve hasta el sillón.  
-primer día…activo, no quiero saber los venideros-

Fui a buscar una manta para tapar a aquella chica, luego…me fui a descansar, aunque bien sabia, que esta…seria una larga noche.  
No serían más de las 3:00Am cuando un grito de auxilio me despertó, no me encontraba en la habitación, estaba en otro sitio, no sabía cuál. Comencé a caminar buscando el lugar donde daban origen aquellos gritos y vi cuerpos tendidos, bañados en sangre, destrozados…por todos lados, poco a poco me fui adentrando en aquella sala, de donde provenían los gritos. Un televisor fue encendido, con el volumen fuerte y me impedía saber si los gritos aun continuaban. Todo pronto quedó en silencio, abriendo ante mí un mundo de temor, agonía, los escandalosos y escalofriantes gritos, resonaron por toda la estancia.  
A mi alrededor, sangre por todos lados, una pared se destruyó de la nada, dándome paso a otro lugar, donde mis ojos no pudieron evitar alejarse de aquella repugnante y dolorosa escena, la escena más desagradable que podrían imaginar…o no.  
-¡ayúdame! Por favor, ayúdame- pedía la mujer una y otra vez, hasta que nuevamente gritaba, se hallaba conectada a un sin fin de cables y maquina, sus brazos y piernas atados con una soga que prácticamente le cortaba la circulación, su desnudes era cubierta por la sangre que salía de su vientre y ahí estaba, otra vez implorando por mi ayuda. Me sentía impotente, el no poder hacer nada, siquiera poder ayudarla…fui corriendo hacia ella, intentando desconectar los cables de su cabeza; pero me fue imposible y una nueva descarga fue lanzada hacia su cuerpo, logrando así que se retorciera por el dolor.  
En aquella atmosfera, pude sentir su temor e incluso sus pensamientos, eso fue lo que peor me hizo sentir. Una niña de dos años aparecía en su mente, haciendo que el resto…todo aquello que nos rodeaba, desapareciera.  
-ella es mi niña, mi luz, mi esperanza- dijo la mujer – sin ella no hubiera logrado un montón de cosas, fue un milagro haberla tenido, cuídala-  
Y antes que pudiera decir algo, fui golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza.  
Desperté agitada, como si hubiera corrido setenta vueltas sin para un solo minuto, sentí una pulsada donde había sido golpeada y me asustó; pero aún más me asuntaban las palabras de esa mujer y el "cuídala" final…todo es resultaba ser alguna clase de sátira o crueldad de la vida. El reloj marcaba las 3:00Am, no pude evitar largar una risa histérica, me levante para dirigirme al baño y lavarme la cara, el color que estaba tomando esto me disgustaba totalmente, pronto recordé a Leila y decidí ir a verla, al ver que no estaba en el sillón, sentí como una especie de puntazo en la boca del estomago, rápidamente fui a su habitación donde al fin pude respirar, tenía la certeza que luego debería responder preguntas sobre lo sucedido anoche…pero…¿sería ella una persona de confiar, con el precedente que había dado Zaira?  
Volví a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar, todas las emociones que nunca sentí…todas juntos en aquel sueño ¿Cuál era el significado? Mi propia debilidad me sorprendió, el sentirme vulnerable…cuando se que soy fuerte…sentirme desprotegida como se sienten los niños al temerle a algo ¿a qué le temía yo?  
-Demonio vulnerable- murmuré preocupada por mi propia cordura  
Me acosté y me tapé el rostro con las sabanas, deseando que el sol iluminara el cuarto.

"_-por favor, si saben algo de ella, lleva dos meses desaparecida, estamos preocupados, no era una persona de salir sin avisar, no teníamos problemas familiares como muchos han dicho, ¡hagan algo! ¿Acaso esperan a que la maten para hacerse los preocupados?"_

La radio me había despertado hacía rato, pero no quería salir de la cama… ¿para qué? ¿Para ver morir más persona? Esto ya se había vuelto una desagradable rutina. Me levante recién cuando el reloj marcó las 9:00, me cepille un poco mí enmarañado cabello y luego salí.

-Buen día- dijo Leila con una radiante sonrisa –te debo mucho…por lo de anoche-  
-descuida-  
-tú me debes una explicación-  
No pude evitar reírme, exactamente al igual que lo hacía Dante cuando se burlaba de las personas –y tú debes responderme el porqué invocaste a esa demonio y de donde lo aprendiste-  
-lo sabes…- dijo, no mostrándose apenada  
-me dedico a eso-  
-quería destruir a Tania-  
-¿Quién es?-  
-la pelirroja, se cree mucho aquella demonio- eso me sorprendió  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-ella misma me amenazó diciendo que era demonio descendiente de Storm y que dejaría mi cuerpo mutilado en la casa de mi familia-  
_"Típico demonio sádico que quiere llevarse a todos por delante presumiendo su sangre"_ pensé  
-solo tendrá que enfrentarse a alguien de su misma raza, con la diferencia que su descendencia tenga influencia sobre otros demonios- la mire por un momento y luego le pregunte -¿Qué tanto sabes sobre demonología?-  
-nada…- vaciló; entrecerré los ojos –okay…conozco algunos de las leyendas…-  
-¿Cuáles?- la corté  
-La de Sparda y Storm-  
-por lo que se los Storm son numerosos-  
-esas sanguijuelas viven reproduciéndose, en cambio Sparda no, fue único e inigualable-  
Me reí y esta me miro -¿Sparda no?- pregunté -¿admiras a Sparda huh?-  
-se rebeló contra su raza ayudando a los humanos-  
-lo mal que hizo, pero es cierto, quizás…- hice una pausa –si…deberías saber que tu ídolo si procreó con una humana…Eva, quien tuvo gemelos, Dante y Virgilio, luego Sparda tuvo un amorío errado con mi madre y me tuvo a mí, con el gran poder heredado del Legendario Caballero Oscuro…Sparda…mitad humano, mitad demonio-  
-eres…yo…-  
-termina alguna frase-  
-¿realmente eres su hija?-  
-yo no salgo de mi asombro… -  
-bien, luego seguiremos, vamos a perder la primer clase- dijo mirando la hora  
En el camino me comentó un par de cosas más que resultaron interesantes, sin dejar de lado que en esta clase se encontraba Tania.  
Al entrar al salón, varios voltearon y otros mandaron silbidos de admiración.  
-Tania tiene competencia-gritó uno  
Visualice a la pelirroja y su mirada estaba clavada en mi; ninguna de las dos bajo la vista, podría haberla encarado pero por desgracia el profesor llego detrás de mí y todos volvieron a sus lugares, la clase comenzó y muchos de los pendejos molestaban.  
-hey linda ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
Supe por obviedad…que este lugar, no era para mí.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capítulo doble y después vaya a saber cuando vuelvo a subir un cap xD nah, broma, voy a seguir subiendo, salvo cuando se me acaben los caps n.n**

**Diosa Luna: sii, ya se, demasiado dialogo, eso cambia, en este ya cambia bastante, espero que te guste n.n y no, no voy a hacer una relación incestuosa, pero tengo dudas con el muchacho que le puse a ella…aunque, más adelante lo verás n.n**

**Saludos!**


	10. Complicaciones

Chapter 9  
Complicaciones

Un mes había pasado, no parecía haber cambiado nada, la muerte de Tony me había dejado bastante herida, pero como con las demás muertes, pude superarlo enseguida.

_Flashback_

_La tarde del jueves, se encontraba tapada por el hielo. Las clases habían sido interrumpidas debido a dos recientes muertes, que había ocurrido en distintas partes de la universidad. Al parecer ambas guardaban algo en común, una chica de diecinueve años había sido atacada por otra brutalmente, fue internada y vista por un psiquiatra, aseguraba haber sido poseída, ella no controlaba sus acciones…no podía parar.  
El mismo hecho con el otro caso, los doctores decían estar frente a una secta que veneraba a algún demonio…pero para gente que no estaba dispuesta a creer en cosas sobrenaturales, ese tipo de razonamientos, estaban dentro de los parámetros. Otra cosa que había escuchado, por voces de compañeros de la chica, es que todos, habían visto un liquido negro salir por su ojo izquierdo, en este lugar, claramente, se encontraba un espíritu.  
Fue la noche de aquel mismo día cuando un chico se me acerca.  
-señorita, soy nuevo por aquí ¿podrías…?-  
-no, ya que no llego mucho tiempo tampoco…pero en lo que si llevo tiempo es en identificar espíritus-  
-vaya, eres buena-  
-cuando te…-  
-¿sabes que buscar?-  
-claro…lo tengo justo en mi mano- saqué un mechón de cabello del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se abalanzo sobre mí, sin pensarlo mucho, le propine una patada en la entrepierna, saqué el encendedor y quemé el cabello. Él espíritu fue quemándose de a poco, hasta desaparecer._

_Fin flashback._

Las muertes habían cesado, aunque aún no sabía quién era el culpable de la muerte de Tony, sabía que un demonio estaba detrás de eso, el problema era que no tenia pista solida para seguir.  
Leila estaba internada por una sobredosis de drogas, Zaira había vuelto admitiendo quien la invocaba y quien la mandaba…el alma de Leila debía ser torturada una y mil veces en el infierno, según Tania, por lo tanto, en la primera clase que tuvimos el viernes, arranqué un papel de aquella carpeta que ya odiaba sacar.

"¿Así que envías demonios para hacer el trabajo sucio?" No tuve problema en pasarle el papel ya que se encontraba cerca de mí

"Metete en tus asuntos" respondió, me sonreí al leerlo

"de acuerdo…deberías saber que este es un asunto mío, soy cazadora, podría enviar a Zaira a lo más profundo del maldito infierno y no permitir que salga"

"Leila debe morir, pero como a ti te gusta, no lo permitirás, es una zorra mentirosa" casi se me escapa una carcajada que disimule tosiendo

"genial, haz de ella lo que quieras, ya no me sirve y con respecto a lo otro, llega a ser gracioso e irritante a la vez"

"es que fíjate…en todo este tiempo, haz rechazado a cuanto hombre, se te acercaba, entonces, son dos las opciones…o tienes novio o alguien que te importe, fuera de aquí o en verdad eres rara"

"La verdad sería, que no me interesa liarme con nadie, cualquier persona cercana a mi…termina muerta"

Le dejé la nota y en ese momento la profesora quedó muda, acercándose entre los bancos hacia mí, que en aquel momento me encontraba anotando algo en una hoja.  
-¿tiene algo para compartir con el resto señorita Zinone?-  
-¿mis apuntes?- la mujer entrecerró los ojos y volvió a su lugar

"buena salida"

"gracias"

Al finalizar aquella semana, Leila fue encontrada muerta en las duchas del gimnasio. Estuve en primera fila, para ver que su expresión era la que queda cuando te arrancan el alma por la fuerza.  
Sábado por la mañana, quería marcharme ya de aquel lugar, no podría soportar otra semana más allí. Entrada la noche, tome el bolso en el que llevaba las armas y el de la ropa y abandone el establecimiento a suerte del "destino" si es que existía tal cosa. No llevaba dinero para conseguir algún medio de transporte, por lo tanto corrí hasta llegar a una carretera desolada.

-genial, ahora como enc…- me callé al ver una luz a pocos metro de donde yo estaba, a los segundos comenzó a hacerse menos notable, hasta que al final desapareció. Al acercarme pude ver un cuerpo tendido vertical en medio de la carretera, totalmente ensangrentada y con la garganta atravesada de lado a lado.

-wow- murmuré acercándome más al cuerpo  
-quédate allí- dijo alguien  
-¿perdón?- me levanté y volteé, en el momento que una bala fue a alojarse directamente a mi vientre –bravo…has hecho un hoyo en uno- quien había disparado se acerco, un muchacho quizás más joven que yo, se encontraba asombrado y asustado. Volvió a dispararme, pero desvié la bala con la mirada, aquello no solo lo sorprendió a él, sino que a mí también.

-¡vaya!- dije indignada -¿Dónde ha quedo la caballerosidad?- iba a jalar el gatillo nuevamente, pero le quité el arma con un movimiento de mano, esto claramente se tenía que deber al pequeño poder de Abracam…su sangre seguía en mis venas, al parecer aquello lo asustó aún más y salió corriendo, lo seguí alcanzándolo y quedando frente a él, ladee la cabeza y sonreí –lindo humano- pronto me di cuenta que el lado demoniaco había salido completamente.

-tus ojos…-  
-lo sé- dije molesta -¿quién eres?-  
-un reportero…del colegio, me escapé…porque había sentido un ruido-  
-¿de aquello?- señalé el cuerpo que estaba en la carretera  
-si… ¿Qué es?-  
-no estoy segura- miré al chico aquel de nuevo –vuélvete, no querrás morir a manos de un demonio hambriento- aquello le asustó nuevamente y huyó del lugar sin tener que decírselo dos veces.

-buen trabajo-  
-Vergil- dije en forma de saludo  
-toma esto- dijo el demonio entregándome un sobre  
-¿más sobres?- pregunté  
-léelo-

Saqué el contenido del sobre y aquello me confundió

-no sé qué piensas, pero esa es la verdad- dijo –los demonios habían falsificado los resultados, para hacerte creer que eras hija de Sparda, puede que hayan pensando que de esa forma, te arriesgarías mas, por desgracia debo decir que no se equivocaron, te arriesgas demasiado, para ser solo una humana con sangre demoniaca en tu cuerpo- dejo de hablar un momento, pero yo no dije nada –de un primer momento sospeche, en el coche, habías notado que te mentí, pero no dije nada, tuve que investigar por las mías, matando a varios demonios, para que me dieran la información que necesitaba-

-cállate un momento-le dije –Zaira…-siseé –fue ella, Tania también estuvo metida en esto-  
-¿Quiénes?-  
-un demonio femenino y una Storm-  
-el clan enemigo de Sparda, ellos están ligados a Mundus-  
-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte al recordar el cuerpo tendido en medio de la carretera  
-un ángel…alguien los está matando, debe ser parte del ritual-  
-¿ritual?-  
-para liberar a Lucifer- mi cara le dio a entender que de aquello no estaba enterada –se ve que la universidad te ha vuelto demasiado humana…Mundus y Abracam planean liberar a Lucifer de su jaula, es lo que estuve investigando todo este tiempo, hay 6000 sellos por todo el mundo, solo 66 deben romperse para que el caos venga a la tierra, solo que aún no pueden hacerlo, ya que les falta la preciada pieza dentro del rompecabezas que vendrías a ser tu-  
-los detendré antes-  
-¿estás segura de poder?- pregunto deteniéndome  
-hazte a un lado, si no quieres terminar en el piso-  
Este me empujo dejándome a mí en el piso y con el filo de yamato apoyada en mi mejilla –no olvides con quien tratas Selene- luego de decir esto, extendió la mano hacia en mi y pase de él, levantándome por las mías.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté molesta  
-un movimiento erróneo y el infierno te absorberá-  
-no olvides con quien tratas…Vergil- murmuré alejándome

Me adentre a la profunda oscuridad de aquella carretera, siendo seguida de cerca por Vergil, aunque él creyera que no lo notaba, su energía era demasiado fuerte…protectora. La acecha de aquel demonio, conmigo, nunca había finalizado, pero aunque realmente lo hubiera querido como hermano, una pequeña esperanza asomo cuando leí el negativo de aquella carta.  
_*¿En que pienso? ¿Vergil? ¿Vergil Sparda esta rondando en mi mente?* _  
definitivamente tenia un grave problema, no estaba en mis planes estar con nadie y así lo mantendría, al menos hasta que todo esto terminara.

_*pero bien sabes que la tentación siempre estará y tarde o temprano, puedes sucumbir ante ella*_

-¡mierda!- murmuré –mi vida es un fiasco y encima se le suma esto-  
A unos metros logré visualizar una moto, por lo que corrí hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, era extraño encontrar una moto en medio de la carretera, a esas horas de la noche, con la mirada inspeccione todo, para ver si había algo fuera de lo normal…pero todo estaba repulsivamente calmo, algo más pasaba aquí. Salí con la moto de aquel lugar y vi como el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros reflejos en el horizonte, iluminando gran parte del rio que se encontraba a mis costados. Era agradable tener algo de luz…al menos mi camino estaría libre de demonios. En ese momento tuve un repentino flash de mi infancia, donde se encontraba Abracam…su sangre lentamente iba saliendo de la muñeca e iba cayendo sobre el rostro de aquella bebe…de mi, murmuraba suaves palabras en latín, para luego, acercar su rostro al del bebe y susurrar _"estarás lista…para ese momento, tal y como Lucifer lo había pactado, honrada deberías estar criatura de ser quien libere al verdadero dios y solo si fuiste lo suficientemente buena, al cumplir, te dejara con vida…estarás libre de culpa y cargo…vivirás en el real paraíso"  
_Volví a la realidad, al sentir como la moto se desestabilizaba bajo de mi y terminar perdiendo el control, sin poder pararla. Terminé contra un árbol, la moto a varios metros de mí y yo herida.

-Selene- entre mi inconsciencia escuche el llamado de Vergil, pero no pude responderle ¿aquello era en verdad lo que había sucedido? No quería seguir lo pactado por Lucifer, quería destruirlo si salía, detener su salida, hacer todo lo posible y en caso de no funcionar, lo imposible, porque no me tomaran los demonios.


	11. El comienzo de la historia

**T-T sepan disculpar a esta pobre escritora, es que me olvidé, claro está; pero aparte, mi musa está en huelga, me encuentro en el capítulo 14 tratando de escribir, pero…no sale nada .__., así que deberán tenerme paciencia y…no golpearme xD  
Ahí dejo un nuevo capítulo**

Chapter 10  
El comienzo de la historia

Sparda y Eva…podría decir que prácticamente me criaron ellos y sus dos hijos, las horas que pasaba en aquel lugar, hasta que ya avanzada la noche mi madre venia a buscarme eran completas, ese era mi hogar.  
La sangre de Abracam, supuestamente habría suplantado completamente la humana, pero la esencia aun seguía allí…seguía siendo humana. Los planes de este demonio…eran claramente manipularme a su antojo, convertirme en un ser superior, indestructible, renacer el paraíso, quitar a los humanos del medio. Estos planes se perdieron cuando apareció Gabriel, quien aseguraba llevarme ante su jefe. Vaya error…  
Si había forma de quitar este veneno de mi cuerpo, no dudaría en tomarla, pero antes debía detener esto, aquella sangre…la fortalecería, haría lo necesario para acabar a Abracam y Mundus. La reaparición de Dante y Vergil desequilibro mis sentidos, hubo momentos en los que mi cordura y fuerza, flaquearon delante de ellos, sin poder hacer nada para contenerlo, resulto ser un alivio enterarme que eran mis hermanos, pero por otro lado…surgió un enorme vacío. Cada uno jugaba en un bando distinto, Vergil no podía abandonar su deseo de poder y Dante…él simplemente seguía lo que su padre había empezado. Se suponía que Dante había derribado a Mundus, estaba escrito que este debería ser derrotado por un Sparda, pero bien parecía que guardó un as bajo la manga.  
A partir de ahora, tenía dos alternativas…o ir directamente al infierno y atacar desde adentro o dejarles que salgan y destruirlos, claro que, para eso, tendría que conseguir el suficiente poder…llevar al máximo las habilidades que Abracam me había dado y nuevamente, eso tenía sus complicaciones, ya que luego, iría a parar a una celda aislada, para desintoxicarme…iba más allá de lo que yo misma creía. Aun tenia las brasas encendidas bajo mis pies.  
A Sparda…todos los demonios lo querían muerto, era fácil, el había traicionado a su "familia" a su creador, para salvar a los humanos…de nuevo, grave error. El linaje Sparda, para desgracia de los demonios, se expandió, aunque Mundus guardaba unas malas intenciones bajo su máscara, prácticamente se relamía la venganza, que según él tenía asegurada, gracias a un Vergil manipulado.  
Aquel día que Vergil se encontraba discutiendo por teléfono, hablaba con el demonio encargado de Gabriel…Abracam, obvio que, este no estaba a favor de que me hubiera salvado y en verdad, nunca supe porque lo había hecho, es por eso que decía de la doble identidad del demonio mayor, hasta que este juego no terminara, no sabríamos para que lado pateaba Vergil. Si a lo largo del camino, me generaba muchos conflictos, no dudaría en deshacerme de él.  
Dante no pintaba mucho en esta escena, el siempre salía bien, era una pieza infaltable dentro de este laberinto, tenía la destreza necesaria, dentro de su idiotez, era un beneficio que tenia de mi lado, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de Vergil.

Desperté algo mareada, abrí los ojos, pero la vista se me nublaba bastante, recordaba lo que había pasado, pero no sabía dónde me encontraba, hice un intento de levantarme, pero alguien me freno.  
-¿a dónde piensas ir?- la voz de Vergil hizo eco  
No le respondí, estaba demasiado frustrada y malhumorada, había una parte de mi que quería apartarlo y seguir con mi camino; pero por otro lado, estaba cansada de luchar contra algo, que quien sabia como iba a terminar.  
-¿Selene te encuentras bien?-  
-no- respondí tajante -¿para qué lado juegas Vergil?- aquello no sorprendió al demonio, tan solo se sonrió  
-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-  
No le conteste, simplemente espere a que hablara, aunque nunca lo hizo y por fin lo miré para encontrarlo con la vista fija en mi. Al parecer ambos esperábamos lo mismo.  
-tengo mis motivos- le respondí, entrecerró los ojos y luego acercó su rostro al mío  
-es confidencial-  
-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan humano?-  
-a tu lado actúo de forma distinta-  
-te detestas-  
-bastante- admitió con un gesto que no logré descifrar –pero no puedo evitar contenerlo-  
Lo miré incrédula y este sonrió –tu puedes todo ¿Qué te haría? Después de todo soy otro desagradable humano más en esta tierra que detestas-  
No dijo nada, se alejó bruscamente y se fue a la ventana, pude ver con claridad que nos encontrábamos en su casa ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado inconsciente?  
Siguió en su postura, al parecer lo que dije lo había dejado molesto.  
-Vergil…- murmuré acercándome hasta donde estaba  
-ni con mi hermano sentí este afecto que siento por ti-  
-no te lo cuestiones, después de todo la parte humana sigue estando- me miró de reojo –no te sorprendas, los humanos poseen algo que los demonios no, siquiera los ángeles…y te diré algo más, si odias a los humanos, odias gran parte de tu ser- luego de decirle aquello me alejé, por mi parte, necesitaba pensar con claridad antes de dar el siguiente paso, el problema era que Vergil no desaparecía de mi mente, era cierto, no solo con su hermano no era así, si no que también con cuanta persona pasara a su lado, conmigo únicamente bajaba la guardia, aquella estridente capa de hielo a su alrededor se derretía.  
El odiaba…odia a los humanos, pero es mínimo al lado del gran odio que siente hacia sí, su orgullo no dejaría que se auto hiriese, pero podría lastimar a alguien a causa de aquella rabia, quizás inconscientemente o…quizás…para librarse de él mismo, después de todo, la sangre era seductora, el tener la vida de alguien en tus manos y que esa vida dependiera de tu decisión, vivir o morir, el escalofrío que bajaba por la columna, deteniéndote, helando cada extremidad, para luego hacerte perder la cordura, un frenético ataque que impulsa a tu cuerpo a desgarrar aquella alma, despedazar el cuerpo con tus propias manos, encestarle en medio de los ojos la daga del diablo y lamer la herida sin pensar cuán pecador puedes quedar ante los miserables y vanidosos ojos del ser que supuestamente se halla en el cielo y dice llamarse "dios". Y bien, todos llevamos ese demonio deseoso de cumplir sus fantasías más letales, hay quienes no lo despiertan nunca y otros que se dejan llevar en cuerpo y mente por él, ya que, después de todo, solo hay una vida ¿Qué más queda sino es explotar los placeres de esta misma? ¿Qué tiene de divertido seguir una rutina si en esa, no haces lo que desearías? ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida?

-te veo bastante distraída, corazón- dijo una profunda voz masculina  
-Zero- voltee a mirarle, el moreno de rostro serio y apacible se acercó a mi –tanto…tiempo- susurré cuando puso su mano en mi rostro  
¿Qué demonios? ¿Zero…frente a mí? Pertenecía a mi comienzo como cazadora, demonio de sangre pura, quien me ayudo a seguir adelante cuando mis padres murieron, el único demonio que se atrevió a dejar en claro sus sentimientos hacia mí y que por eso…fue desterrado de su clan…su legión…su familia. Él había desarrollado poderes y habilidades detestadas por otros demonios, fue el mismo Abracam que al darse cuenta lo que era, mandó a ejecutarlo, en vano, era el demonio mas satírico y sádico que cualquier otro dentro del infierno, no le importo matar a su propia raza, tal como Sparda. Luego de seis años lo volvía a tener frente a mí, con sus ojos escudriñando mi rostro en busca de alguna reacción…en busca de algo…

-te has vuelto muy fría, Selene, podría decir que no te conozco-  
-las personas cambian-  
-no tu, a menos que tengas una buena razón para hacerlo-  
-pues la hay…-nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento y luego suspiré –es mejor tomar decisiones en frio, no manejados por impulso o sentimientos, siempre nos equivocamos al pensar con el corazón, porque Zero, tu y yo sabemos que este mundo, ya no da para eso-  
Este sonrió en respuesta a eso –intentas estar al nivel de un verdadero cazador, pero no puedes, de ti me es raro escuchar aquellas palabras, que no las crees, muy en el fondo sabes que no son verdad-  
-últimamente se me dio por creerlas-  
No dijo más nada, comencé a alejarme y me siguió  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-  
-escuche mucho tu nombre en el infierno este último tiempo…un grupo de demonios te mencionaba siempre, el grupo de Abracam sobretodo, al parecer tienen algo entre manos-  
-por eso la calma…tendré que mantenerme atenta-  
-Selene…¿no tienes nada que ver con los Sparda?-  
No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante aquella pregunta –no-  
No esperaba volver a verlo, Zero había sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado, como también un obstáculo, confiaba en que esta batalla seria dura y aunque contara con Vergil y Dante, necesitaría algo de Zero.

**Sigo sin saber qué hacer con Vergil y Selene…y ahora este Zero, me tienen tan confundida esos dos aparte de todo, es mejor que ponga las ideas claras porque de esto puede salir cualquier cosa hehe  
Hasta la próxima actualización y recuerden, pórtense mal**


	12. Poder

Chapter 11  
Poder

-Vergil, cálmate- si había algo que me molestaba del Semi demonio, era su desconfianza –es un amigo, alguien de mi pasado que me ayudó mucho-  
¿Qué? Un momento…aquellos eran… ¿celos? Ahí yacía el problema de Vergil…  
-deja que se dé cuenta solo- dijo Zero poniendo una mano en mi hombro, los ojos de Vergil refulgían de furia, aunque no dijo nada.

Los días seguían pasando, Zero por pedido mío, se había quedado en la mansión Sparda, claro que…Vergil estaba disgustado; pero no era mi problema después de todo.

Flashback

-Selene ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-  
-porque lo conozco, odia demasiado a los demonios, sus padres…-  
-odia a los demonios…-repitió –deja, no me interesa-  
-¿estás celoso?-  
-¿Qué tiene…?-  
-¿estás celoso?-  
-sentí y siento una sensación de odio y precaución hacia tu amigo-  
-confía en él-

Fin flashback  
La actitud de Vergil, siguió igual…pero ya no le prestaba atención a eso, había algo más…

-Zero, necesito hablar contigo-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-tu sangre…no creo que estés de acuerdo, pero, para detener a Lucifer…necesito más poder y eso lo puedo obtener de tu…de tu sangre…-  
-¿estás loca?-  
-Zero por favor, se que está mal, pero es necesario…por favor-  
-tu novio me odiaría-  
-no es…-  
-lo sé- dijo sonriendo, aun cuando aquello que le había propuesto, lo perturbara  
El violeta de sus ojos brilló –esto está mal-  
-si…lo sé muy bien- me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación y giré la llave –cuando termine todo esto, enciérrame, haz lo que quieras conmigo-  
-Selene…- dijo tomándome ambas muñecas -¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto?- pregunto, suavemente fue bajando la mano, contorneando mi figura, hasta llegar al cuchillo, me soltó la otra muñeca y estiró el brazo, posó la hoja del cuchillo en su antebrazo, apretó, fue cortando la piel, las gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer, retiró el cuchillo y acerco el brazo –hazlo- al mirarlo pude notar que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero que igualmente me lo permitía. Tomé su brazo con ambas manos y lamí las gotas que estaban por caer al piso, para luego ir directo a la herida, no podía decir que era desagradable, al beberla, sentía una fuerza recorrer mi cuerpo, el frenetismo se apoderó de mi y Zero tuvo que pararme.  
-te pasaste…vampiro- susurró en mi oído, me di cuenta al instante que estuve consciente de nuevo que estaba en un cama, ahí era donde me dejó y él sobre mí, deteniendo mi huida.  
-Zero, quisiera que me mataras…si esto se llega a complicar, si yo…no puedo vivir sin tu sangre-  
-eres mitad humana, no vampiro, podrás recuperarte- se retiró de mi lado y me tendió la mano, que extrañamente tomé.  
-Vergil no es estúpido-  
-ya lo sé…lo va a notar, pero no tengo opción-

Aún nos encontrábamos en la habitación, Vergil se había ido hace rato y aunque no quería que pasara nada, deseaba mucho a aquel hombre. _"a ambos" _pensé cruelmente, me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y Zero me frenó.  
-sé lo que piensas, en realidad, se refleja en tus ojos, aprendí a leerte de esa manera…parece que estas metida en un doble juego ¿verdad?-  
-quisiera que Vergil fuera mi hermano-  
-estás diciendo que me necesitas-  
-no lo sé, solo sé que…Zero, te conozco de hace mucho...me ayudaste tanto, como yo a ti, Vergil…siempre está del otro lado y eso me confunde-  
Me abrazó, haciendo que me sorprendiera, pero muy en el fondo, lo agradecí  
-si Vergil llega a traicionarte, me voy a encargar que no pueda salir más del infierno-

Llegada la madrugada, el golpe de una puerta me despertó. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, casi insoportable, las luces de la mansión estaban prendidas, por lo que supuse, Vergil se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?-  
-nada- murmuró enfadado –te mentí, pero esto que siento no es normal, somos animales… ¿Cuál sería el problema? El hecho de escuchar a tu amiguito decir lo que dijo y a ti con "quisiera que Vergil fuera mi hermano"…-  
quedó en silencio, estaba bastante fuera de sí  
-¿Vergil…?-  
-¿bebiste su sangre?- este se acerco peligrosamente a mí, repentinamente recordé a Dante y su frase "no puedo obligarte a nada, pero no te acerques, evítalo"por algo lo decía, Dante conocía más a su hermano de lo que yo nunca lo conocería.

-¿por qué Vergil? ¿Cuál era tu verdadera intención?-  
-Selene, el te quiere, demasiado, al enterarse que eras su hermana hizo algunas maniobras para que diera un negativo y decir que los demonios habían falsificado el resultado-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-fuiste comprometida con Vergil, sin que Eva lo supiera, fue parte de la maldición puesta por Abracam a tu madre, aquello consistía en que ustedes dos se unieran y que tu quedaras embarazada, por lo tanto en tu interior se formaría una bestia que te mataría lenta y dolorosamente, mientras se desarrollara y hasta el día en que saliera, donde morirías. Vergil es un clon, debes saber, que nadie puede entrar ni salir del infierno ahora que ambas deidades, están bajo su mando, es por eso que varios de sus genes fueron modificados, aquella bestia que saldría de tu interior, haría tu trabajo, librar a Lucifer, destruir la tierra, el plan se vio perdido una vez que Abracam noto el poco interés que demostrabas hacia su clon. Ahora Vergil…-  
Cuando lo miré, se encontraba en el piso.  
-Abracam ha activado la bomba que se encontraba en su cerebro, por si llegaba a fallar en su misión-  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-  
-no te habré contactado, pero te investigué durante todo este tiempo, no pude mantenerme al margen cuando me entere de esto, supongo que después de todo, tu deseo se cumplió-  
-pero… ¿Dónde está Vergil?-  
-aún sigue en el infierno-  
Me sentí vacía al escuchar eso, recordé lo que el demonio del taxi había dicho "Vergil es una caja de sorpresa" estaba todo planeado…

-tengo que ir con Dante-  
-debo recordarte que necesitaras sangre…recurrentemente-  
-eso…ya lo sé-  
-tú te metiste en esto-  
-…sé que me frenaras en caso de que me desvíe-  
-si, espero que sea antes que enloquezcas-  
-ya estoy loca-  
Sonrió –supongo que siguen gustándote las motos-  
-por supuesto, tendría que comprarme una, pero no tengo dinero-  
-¿y la Yamaha?-  
-se la deje a un amigo que murió hace poco- dije tajante  
-que mal- murmuró mirándome directamente a los ojos, como si esperara alguna reacción -¿manejas tu?-  
-si-

Vergil… ¿cuán cruel podrían ser estos seres conmigo, con tal de librar la rabia en mi y atraerme? Fui comprometida con Vergil…tanto fuera con el clon, como con el verdadero, aquello era repulsivo, gran parte de mi mente no podía aceptarlo. Zero era el único que me conocía, las veces en las que había estado en problemas y me había salvado no podía contarlas, él y Dante eran mis dos únicas esperanzas. Llegamos a las puerta del DMC, la noche era profunda y oscura, la luna teñida de rojo sangre, dejaba entrever la batalla que se libraría en los siguientes días.

-¿Selene?- pregunto Morrison al verme -¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-necesito hablar con Dante-  
-esta…  
-estoy aquí- dijo saliendo del baño, con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones militares, intenté mantener mi vista en su rostro…aquello me enfermaba ya  
-¿Qué ocurrió Selene?- pregunto este  
-lamento no haberte contactado antes, hace un tiempo que me fui de la universidad…-  
-puedo verlo- dirigió su mirada a mi acompañante –Zero- dijo saludándolo  
-¿se conocen?-  
-¿lo preguntas en serio?- Dante parecía sorprendido  
-supongo que…- no dije más que eso y Zero me removió la cabellera, me alejé bruscamente  
-bien…¿Qué sucedió?-  
Le conté todo, no se mostró sorprendido cuando le comente lo de Vergil, incluso afirmo presentir, que algo no andaba bien con él. Deje de lado algunos detalles, como el hecho de estar alimentándome con la sangre de Zero, era algo que no le agradaría escuchar.

-das a entender, que no me llamaste, para que no te detuviera-  
-bueno…si-  
-de acuerdo- dijo, su semblante estuvo serio en todo momento –puedes quedarte tanto tiempo quieras Selene, pero no me obligues a mantenerte al margen de esto-  
-lo empecé yo…nadie más puede detenerlo-  
-lo empezó Sparda-  
-y mi madre…-dije mirando hacia otro lado  
-ambos tenemos que detenerlo-  
De acuerdo, Dante había actuado de forma diferente a la que esperaba  
-Zero tú también puedes quedarte-  
-no hace falta Dante-  
Lo mire solo un momento, sin levantar sospechas y él asintió –estaré cerca- se levantó y fue hacia la salida. Dante hizo un ruido con la garganta y volteé a mirarlo -¿hay algo entre ustedes?-  
-no…podría asegurarlo- este rió  
-tal como el hermano- dijo Morrison

Morrison se había ido del local hacía rato, el silencio invadió el sitio de manera inesperada, ambos teníamos la mirada en un sector diferente del lugar, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Dante estaba enojado conmigo, no solo por haberlo dejado a un lado, sino porque sabe que le oculto algo, y por mucho que quiera, no me va a dejar pasarlo por alto.  
-vayamos a descansar, mejor- solamente asentí en respuesta, sin mirarlo, era como que si lo miraba, descubriría lo que yo escondía…no quería que se la agarrara con Zero, ya que la culpa había sido mía.  
Al meterme en la cama, un brusco temblor me sacudió, tenía frio, allí dentro hacía frio, tras que sabía, no podría dormir, esto me imposibilitaría aún más.  
Al poco tiempo de haberme acostado, unos suaves golpes, provenientes de la ventana, hicieron que me sobresaltara.  
-¿pero qué…?- dije al separar las cortina y ver quien estaba al otro lado, abrí la ventana despacio y lo deje pasar –vaya…-  
-supongo que puedo hacerte compañía, hasta que necesites de mi-  
-no creo que Dante se asombre por esto…-  
-no lo hará-  
Aquello me dio a entender varias cosas ¿es que Dante sabia de Zero? Me acosté sin dejar de pensar en mi acompañante, que se recostó por encima de las sábanas.  
-¿Cuándo crees que necesite tu sangre?- pregunté poniéndome del lado izquierdo para mirarlo  
-cuando tu cuerpo haya asimilado la toxina o veneno, como quieras llamarla y pida más, es como una droga o el tabaco, cuanto más consumes más quieres- mientras hablaba miraba el techo, al dejar de hablar y no recibir respuesta de mi parte, me miró –pero…esta es la primera vez que haces eso, así que te puede llevar mucho tiempo, lo malo es que luego será más y más insistente…querrás sangre en todo momento-  
Volví a hacer silencio…sabía que aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás con esto, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.  
-¿te incómodo?-  
-no- respondí vacilante  
Le di la espalda e intente dormir

_No temas…  
tengo miedo…  
Nada pasará, toma mi mano  
allí vienen más, cuidado_

El recuerdo aquel se había activado en mi mente como una película repetida, una parte que había desterrado; pero que volvía solo, mostrándome, no únicamente el recuerdo, si no algo más que debía descubrir.  
Mi madre allí parada, con su mano tendida, detrás de ella, miles de demonios, preparados para atacarla y de pronto esa escena desapreció, para mostrar otra, en la que estaba yo, mi abuela y un hombre de traje. Me di cuenta que en aquel sueño, estaba consciente, había un bebe gateando en su corral, mi abuela me preguntaba cosas las cuales no entendía.  
-¿Qué harás con tu hijo?-  
Aquello me golpeo e hizo reaccionar -¿mi hijo? ¿Qué demonios era esto?- esa escena se mancho de sangre, mi abuela y aquel hombre muertos, restos en el piso de personas que desconocía, escuche el llanto del bebe y corrí hacia donde estaba, tomándolo en brazos, algunas gotas de sangre lo habían manchado y un repentino frenesí se apodero de mí, no…no podía detenerme ahí y ahora, la sangre era demoniaca…pertenecía al asesino que había entrado al lugar, tenía que seguir adelante, buscando la salida de aquella pesadilla, mi única preocupación era aquella criatura, la cual aparentemente era mi trabajo proteger. Llegue a una habitación, llena de espejos…-¿nuevamente espejos…?-me pregunté, detuve mi paso en seco al ver a aquel rostro reflejado, los ojos encendidos de un rojo sangre, la criatura que estaba en mis brazos y su insoportable llanto, aquello estaba haciéndome delirar, debía darle un fin…rápido. Varias lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, caí al piso…al charco de sangre que había ahí…el bebé dejo de llorar…

-¡Selene!- gritó alguien susurrando, me sobresalte cuando me tiraron agua, termine con el rostro mojado y temblando, pero al menos cuerda…aquel más que un sueño, había sido una pesadilla y nuevamente con un bebe y espejos ¿era algún significado? El frenesí, que había sentido con la sangre que cubría al bebe, se hizo presente de nuevo, acorralé a Zero tomando el cuchillo de la mesa y rasgué la piel de su muñeca, dejando que la sangre saliera sin contención. Al lamer aquella herida, era como si alimentara a la nueva bestia que yacía en mí, lentamente sentía como perdía la humanidad…o al menos lo que quedaba de ella… me tense cuando Zero puso su mano en mi cabeza, logrando que volviera a la realidad. El rechazo de su cuerpo, lo sentía, era evidente que no aprobaba eso por nada ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? Lentamente me aleje mirándolo, tratando de sacar la respuesta sin formularla…pero no era posible, el solo sonrió tristemente al saber lo que cruzaba mi mente, con el dorso de la mano limpio la sangre que había en mi rostro.  
-no oculto nada Selene…aún sabiendo que desconfías de mis intenciones al dejarte hacer esto…te puedo decir mirándote a la cara, que no trabajo ni para Mundus, ni para ninguna de esas lacras-

Esto es un error…un error…y uno grave. Eso repetía mi mente a cada segundo y yo lo sabía bien, si Dante se enteraba, no solo me encerraría…me ataría a una camilla, quizás lo haría en contra de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que era la única manera de salvarme…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hmm, tengo unas terribles ganas de hacer un lemon, pero uno bueno, no uno denigrante, el sexo del bueno xD con estos dos (Zero y Selene personajes OC n.n los amo) ¿quisieran que lo haga? =P si es así, recién saldría en el capítulo 15, ustedes dirán n.n**

**Se cuidan y…dejen reviews, si no esta escritora morirá de hambre tratando de complacerlos .___. xD**


	13. Tramposo Juego

Chapter 12  
Tramposo juego

-Sabes cómo actuar, que sea rápido-

Los rayos de sol, dieron en mi rostro, tuve una alarmante sensación, que me hizo salir de un salto de la cama, Zero no estaba, posiblemente Dante tampoco, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Tomé el arma del bolso que había al lado de la puerta, mientras revisaba que estuviera cargada, giré el pestillo, abriéndola…el lugar estaba incómodamente silencioso.  
-¿Dante?- llamé en vano, ya que nadie respondió, por un momento pensé estar paranoica, pero al instante supe que no era así, giré sobre mí, quedando frente a frente a alguien que ocultaba su rostro y que me apuntaba con un arma -¿quién eres?-  
-no te precipites princesa, quien hace las preguntas soy yo- no pude verle la cara, ya que cuando estaba por alzar la mano para descapucharlo, uno de los que estaba allí, me golpeó fuertemente en la columna, haciendo que cayera al piso, luego me cubrieron el rostro con una bolsa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dante_

"**Dante amigo, te devolveremos a Selene, por supuesto que sí, pero antes será sometida a nuestro glorioso ritual ¿recuerdas que ella era la clave desde el principio? Nos dimos cuenta que sería fácil atraparla ahora que está tan débil ¿y sabes porque? Porque aquel demonio en el que tanto confías, le cedió su sangre, ya que ella se lo pidió para acabarnos…no pudo decir que no el pobre Zero…tampoco yo hubiera podido… ¿y tu Dante? Claro que…teniendo la sangre de un demonio puro…la batalla puede ser peor de lo que crees…**

Dante tiró la carta a un costado enfurecido, habían raptado a Selene con el fin de cumplir sus objetivos como fuese, descuidar el local, fue el error más grave de su vida y dejar que Zero la cuidara, fue el segundo error. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, que estaba ocultándole cosas, aunque no pensaba que fuera algo tan grave. Zero probablemente era inocente en toda aquella situación y no por eso le perdonaría, Selene podría conseguir lo que quisiera, actuando de la forma correcta –igual a la madre…la herencia del súcubo- pensó Dante suspirando.  
-Dante- este cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, de lo contrario dejaría a Zero contra el piso –se han llevado a…-  
-ya lo sé- respondió tajante –como también se lo de la sangre ¿en que estabas pensando?-  
-Dante lo siento, yo no sé como…-  
-ahórratelo-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Paraíso destruido_

-Lucifer no se arrodillaba ante la humanidad, fue castigado por defendernos a nosotros…a quienes nos encontrábamos en el lado oscuro, ahora, si quieres creer en algo Selene, cree en él-  
-Lucifer no es dios, el mismo dios ya no es dios- dije con desdén  
-te equivocas, pero…-apoyó la daga que había mantenido en el fuego durante un largo tiempo, en mi rostro, pude contra el dolor, aunque sentí varios mareos, evite hacer ningún sonido -¿aceptas mi petición anterior?-  
-lo siento, no- enterró la daga en mi garganta, dejándome no solo con un incontrolable temblor, sino que también con un grito de dolor ahogado en medio de lo que alguna vez fue mi cuello…  
-entonces, muchacha, me deleitare, arrancándote la carne y cuando seas una pieza entera nuevamente, volveré a hacerlo, día tras día, hasta que aceptes- los tejidos se iban rehaciendo y con lo poco que tenia logre decir en un susurro – te cansarás…A…lastair-  
-el dolor te hace ceder ante la locura-

El complejo juego que planteo Mundus en el tablero, no era ni fácil, ni difícil. Esta estrategia estaba hecha solo para beneficiarlo a él, utilizar a sus peones hasta la muerte y sacar el mayor jugo a aquella naranja…  
Si todo salía como él quería, muchos presenciarían el nacimiento del paraíso, un verdadero y puro lugar, que se perdió gracias a la creación de Dios. Los humanos.  
Por supuesto que, si su primer estrategia fallaba, tenía un segundo plan, que solo usaría si las cosas se iban por la borda, Alastair, Abracam…cualquiera de ellos podría morir en cualquier momento, sin que lo supieran, pero este debía ser un juego precavido, todo llegaría en su momento, si daba un paso y sus fichas quedaban descubiertas, sus peones se aprovecharían de ello.  
El papel de Mundus, era más sencillo sin Abracam, lo sabía, pero estaba en deuda con él, por haberle puesto los planes en la mesa, Era obvio que si las cosas hubieran salido bien, no habría necesitado salir el mismo a capturar a la chica. Luego, ambos se fusionaron, un solo cuerpo, más poder…más problemas, Dante y Vergil, dos piezas importantes dentro de esta sátira, pensaba trabajar solo, como de costumbre, pero el pedido de Vergil me hizo recapacitar, sus ideas y planes eran buenos, así que opté por seguirle la corriente ¿cuán lejos podría llegar esto? Bastante, se estaban descuidando las espaldas, aún sabiendo que alguien los podría traicionar por dentro, cosa que no descartarían y tampoco le darían importancia ¿sería porque tenían algún tipo de información preciada? Selene era su fuente, ella era una catarata de interminable información, quise hacer las cosas correctas, pero de nuevo el corazón me traicionó, otorgándole mi sangre, fui estúpido, actué de una manera, en la que parecía ¡que yo mismo les estaba entregando a la chica! Si ella se mantenía firme en su respuesta a la propuesta de Alastair, daría tiempo a terminar con esto, sin que Lucifer saliera de su celda.  
**"Ella nació con la maldición, el engaño, la mentira, con la muerte en sus pasos…nació para sufrir y morir" **El mismo Abracam escribió eso la noche que nació y lo escrito en sangre demoniaca, no se borra, se cumple y se quema en el infierno.

"_¿Por qué lo demonios no lloran y las vírgenes lloran sangre mami?"  
"Porque los demonios son seres sin sentimientos, nadie les importa. Las vírgenes lloran sangre por el daño que los demonios hacen a sus pobres almas"  
"Cazaré demonios como tú, madre"  
"recuerda que no todos los demonios son malos Selene"  
"pero…"  
"Algún día lo entenderás, no me odies nunca Sel…nunca por favor"_

-No te podría odiar…madre- las lagrimas cayeron limpiando el rostro ensangrentado de Selene

*-*-*

-Vergil planea algo-  
-¿confías en él?- preguntó Dante  
-¿tu lo haces?-  
-puede ser-

En un claro alejado de la carretera principal, un bulto se encontraba en posición fetal, en las sombras al lado de un árbol, lentamente comenzó a moverse, no abrió los ojos en seguida, aun no se había acostumbrado a la luz solar. Se incorporó de golpe, frotándose la cabeza, echó una rápida mirada al lugar en el que se encontraba y empezó a recordar todo, fugaces imágenes pasaban por su mente, algo mareado por ese repentino recordar, se levantó para buscar la salida de aquel bosque. Durante el camino notó la ausencia de sus preciadas armas y aquello le desagradó, quizás no tanto como la situación en la que estaba metido; aunque a su padre le guardaba gran rencor, con Selene había tenido una estrecha relación, ya de aquel momento la consideraba una hermana, pero los problemas desde temprano comenzaron a perseguirlo. Abracam pagaría un precio alto por haberlos unido en venganza a aquella mujer que admiraba y odiaba a la vez. Ella había mantenido su promesa, por supuesto que sí, pero…el joven Sparda se movió inquieto por el bosque, al recordar la promesa que él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de cumplir…y que ahora de un momento a otro podría romper.  
Llegar al Devil May Cry, no le costó, recordaba bastante bien aquel lugar, no se molestó en tocar el timbre, solamente abrió la puerta encontrando a su hermano y a Zero discutiendo.

-Vergil- saludo Zero  
Dante solo lo miró, sabía que si decía algo podría llegar a arruinarlo, por lo tanto solo asintió saludándolo.  
-arruiné en parte el plan, Vergil-  
-lo sé-

Ambos sabían que Dante era quien podría sacarla de allí, del infierno, porque aunque Vergil odiara admitirlo, su hermano era mejor que él.  
-el motivo por el cual se llevaron a Selene, es por los sellos, si el tiempo sigue pasando las oportunidades se irán…-  
-no crees que tengamos chances de recuperarla, aun siendo yo quien la sacara-  
-Dante- Zero intervino al sentir la voz de Dante –no estamos en una situación fácil…la Tierra y la humanidad corren peligro, dejen su enemistad para otro momento-  
-él tiene razón- dijo Vergil mirando a Zero –Dante, pienso que las posibilidades son escasas, pero intentando no se pierde nada-  
-no claro, somos demonios, total que ella muera-  
-es lo último que deseo y tú lo sabes-  
El cazador no tuvo más opciones para discutirle, se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó las espadas de Vergil –si llegan a romperse los sellos…es el fin-  
El gemelo mayor solo asintió.

*-*-*

_Selene_

-¿seguirás sin aceptar?-  
-púdrete- la rabia de Selene lo llevo a escupirlo, este solo rió  
-puede que no te hayas dado cuenta o no me hayas escuchado, si aceptas el despedazar aquella almas….te libraras de todo este dolor o…puedes quedarte y ver como torturamos a Dante o a…Zero-  
-¡NO!- gritó –no…a ellos ni pienses en tocarlos-  
-¿entonces qué dices? Tus héroes vendrán aquí en unos minutos, sabes que el infierno es fácil de abrir… ¿no?-  
-maldito desgraciado, que bajo caíste al amenazarme con mi familia-  
-es el juego preciosa… ¿aceptas?-  
Selene miró aquella criatura que poco se parecía a un humano, las prominentes garras…  
-de acuerdo…acepto-  
-no te arrepentirás- siseó Alastair sacando las cadenas que la aprisionaban

"**Tal y como estaba escrito, así sucederá. Solo una persona honrada derramará sangre en el infierno y mientras ella se rompa por dentro, también romperá el primer sello. Es ahora cuando el verdadero caos, comienza"**

*-*-*

_***Sarcasmo***_

**No manden tantos reviews gente!! No puedo contestarlos todos juntos, ya saben u.u  
Fue en serio cuando dije que moriría de hambre si nadie dejaba un review xD  
Voy a dejar capitulo doble y me iré a terminar el chapter 17, creo que va a tener un segunda parte…me parece, tengo un leve presentimiento de ello xD**


	14. El Dolor

**Capítulo 13  
El dolor**

Dos meses después

-¿Dante?- llamó Lady  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?-  
-si…llevan muertos tres curas, veinte monjas y han incendiado a un cura atado a la cruz-  
-¿Qué?-  
-mira esta nota-  
No solo decía aquello, las guerras entre ciertos países eran intensas, había surgido una hambruna total, gracias a esto la gente comenzó a enloquecer, fuertes pandemias azotaron zonas muy pobladas, dejando una horrible ola de muertes detrás, lluvias torrenciales, que parecía, no pararían nunca…¿era ese el verdadero fin?-  
-¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó la morena  
-habrá que ver como acontecen los siguientes días-

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, las cosas no mejoraban…se ponían peor. La tarde del miércoles, Zero llegó al local bastante exaltado.

-Selene me contactó-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-no la escuche bien, dijo que las cosas estaban muy graves, más de lo que muchos saben-  
-¿Qué más dijo?-  
-que no la busquemos, que esto es por su culpa y que ella lo terminará-  
-terca…-  
-Estoy intentando localizar su olor…es más fácil al ella tener mi sangre-  
-¿hay algo que pueda hacer Dante?- pregunto Lady  
-desaparece tanto demonios como puedas-

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Dante iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido

-Lo siento-  
-las cosas escritas no pueden borrarse-  
-¿Por qué ella?-  
-¿Por qué? Deberías saberlo-  
-no tengo el libro de su vida- dijo con sarcasmo, el cazador sonrió  
-su familia no es…inocente, ni ante los ojos de dios, ni ante los ojos del diablo. Fueron bendecidos bajo la desgracia, muchos de sus antecesores se comieron entre si, por la lucha constante…poder y odio, el rasgo que mas caracterizaba a los Zinone, pero había un ambicioso secreto que todos protegían y lo único…que lograba unirlos, era claro que…al haber sido bendecidos por la desgracia, lo que protegían no sería nada bueno…por supuesto que no…el sótano de la gran mansión Zinone….allí es donde yace Lucifer, donde su celda se encuentra. La madre de Selene, Rita, fue la "manzana podrida" dentro de la familia, ella se rehusó a proteger aquel secreto; prometió no decir nunca nada (de lo contario la hubieran matado) pero ella no protegería, ni libraría a Lucifer. Meses después de eso, ella se marcho del lugar con el hombre, con el que luego se casó, había seguido la promesa, tal y como lo había dicho, pero ese hombre le hizo dar cuenta del gran error que cometía, contó todo a su marido, se puso aún más en contra de su familia y se hizo cazadora. Para ese momento Abracam ya planeaba el levantamiento de Lucifer y aquello le desagradó, al mes de haber estado con Sparda; Rita recibió la maldición, que luego caería sobre su hija.  
Ahora…después de la muerte de sus padres, Selene y su abuela quedaron como las únicas guardianas de la celda, las únicas con el poder de librar a la bestia. Selene nunca supo esa historia, hasta hace dos meses atrás…seguro que allí le dijeron todo, una vez que todos los sellos estuvieran rotos, ella sería llevada a la mansión, donde su muerte, sería el renacer de Lucifer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-posiblemente este haya sido un error Mundus, soltaste una bestia que se pondrá en nuestra contra-  
-nunca insinúes que yo cometo errores, Alastair, porque si tú has hecho eso, fue gracias a mí y mis ideas-  
-gran parte de Abracam opina lo contrario ¿verdad? te has vuelto ambicioso Mundus y nos vas a regresar al punto débil en el que estábamos-  
Mundus tomó a Alastair por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en el aire –si te permito vivir, es porque tienes mucha influencia dentro de este lugar, ten en cuenta que cuando ya no me sirvas…te mataré, ahora ve y haz lo que te ordené-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-busca acabar con las cosas por su cuenta- se aseguró Dante internamente –pero no se da cuenta del error que comete al hacerlo, no sabe que así es más fácil de manejar; aunque claro, ella siempre que hizo las cosas a su manera, le salieron bien ¿habría de ser esta la excepción?-

Tras todo esto, Selene era la única que sabía de la entidad liberada junto con ella del infierno, las imágenes de las torturas que Alastair le había infringido, se revivían una y otra vez, en su mente y no podía pensar con claridad. Bien sabia que hacer esto sola, heriría a la gente que luchaba por ella; pero no permitiría que aquel oscuro ser, destruyera el mundo…  
Un agudo dolor en la cabeza, termino de despabilarla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mareada  
_"tu alma quedó allí" _murmuró una voz dentro de su cabeza _"tu esencia permanece en el infierno, tu perteneces al infierno" _

-Cállate- dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos -¡esto no pasó! ¡Es solo otro mal sueño! Ya basta, que acabe…-

-la encontré en este estado Dante…-dijo Zero cuando entró al local, Vergil y Dante, se acercaron notando las heridas que habían en su espalda y antebrazo  
-fue bastante grave- dijo Vergil con la vena de la cien latiendo fieramente  
-esas son heridas que no se borran, como tatuajes en relieve- ahora Dante parecía más en calma; aunque le preocupaba la salud de Selene.  
En su interior, Selene sentía como se quemaban y retorcían sus extremidades, entre sueños veía a Alastair y a aquella monstruosidad que habían soltado, en ese momento, sintió fuego en su rostro, como si le hubieran puesto la cabeza en las llamas, se despertó propinando un grito que hizo sobresaltar al cazador.  
-ellos lo saben, saben lo que hacen…nadie puede detenerlos, no ahora-  
-¿Selene?- Dante quedó sorprendido, no solo porque estaba despierta, sino por lo que había dicho -¿Qué ocurrirá?-  
Ella sabía a lo que se refería, pero no tenía fuerzas, como para revivir aquella tortura –fueron veinte años ¿sabes? Veinte años sufriendo en aquel lugar- logró decir la chica. El tiempo en el infierno pasaba de forma diferente al de la Tierra, dos meses…veinte años, tanto había sufrido que pareció ser mucho más tiempo.  
-se la historia Dante…lo sé todo-  
-era de suponer-  
-¿Qué harán?-  
-dejaremos que ataquen, Vergil tiene un plan-  
-Vergil…-  
-descansa-

Mientras la noche se acercaba, una iglesia de Lafayette estaba despidiendo a sus fieles como de costumbre, las oraciones sobrevolaban el ambiente para cada persona, entre ellos, estaba alguien que blasfemaba contra dios y la iglesia…un demonio.

-padre…- dijo alguien al otro lado del confesionario –es probable que haya pecado…-  
-hijo, dime que has hecho-  
-es posible que vuelva a pecar padre, no hay forma de sacarme esto de la cabeza- dijo el demonio simulando la voz de alguien desesperado –padre… ¿usted nunca ha pecado? ¿Nunca sintió la desesperación de cederle a la lujuria su merecido paso?-  
-no hijo, nosotros juramos bajo la mirada de dios, no caer en esas tentaciones-  
-¿Por qué será que muchos de ustedes caen en la _tentación _de violar niños?-  
-¿Q-que dices?-  
-lo hemos visto padre- dijo el demonio saboreándose –ustedes que hablan en nombre de dios- escupió al decirlo –dígnense a recibir lo que merecen, Lucifer siempre esperó por esto- y antes que el anciano pudiera decir algo, una daga atravesó su boca saliendo por la nuca. La iglesia contenía, según muchas fuentes le habían dicho, el sagrado libro de Satán, era muy importante para la ruptura de los sellos.

Volcanes entrando en erupción, terremotos arrasando con la vida de algunos pueblo; en todas las partes del mundo se sentían fuertes pérdidas, la Tierra se estaba preparando para el apocalipsis, el renacer de un dios desterrado, de un arcángel, por alguien mucho más cruel y vil, que el mismo Lucifer. La catástrofe será silenciada al cabo de los siete días, donde el silencio sepulcral, será roto, por el llanto de los Ángeles.  
Las cosas sencillas, gran parte de las veces terminan fracasando; sin embargo, aquellos planes que fueron estrictamente elaborados, son los que más chances tienen.

Una fuerte explosión se sintió en Jyväskyla, Finlandia, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo, salieron a ver qué ocurría, encontrándose con un cuerpo en medio de la acera, por lo que llegaban a ver, no llevaba prendas, su extenso y negro cabello cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y ocultaba ligeramente su rostro, la gente formó un circulo a su alrededor y se sobresaltaron al verla abrir los ojos, muchos murmullos se alzaron, al _ella_, levantarse; dirigió su paso firme hacia delante, sus ojos negros escudriñaban cada rostro curioso que la miraba, su andar paró, aquellos negros ojos, se incendiaron y muchas de las personas de alrededor huyeron, los pocos corajudos, sufrieron una muerte agonizante, en la que todas sus penurias se abrían como ventanas en sus mentes. Siguió avanzando entre las llamas que se avivaban cada vez más, levantó su vista al oír un ruido y nuevamente incendió un objeto, en el que al cabo de unos segundos cayó un gato muerto. Todo a su paso era destrucción, nada en el pueblo quedó a salvo, su objetivo era _encontrarla y llevarla _con su amo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Devil May Cry_

-Dante… ¿sabes lo mucho que nos costó llegar hasta aquí? Contigo y con tu hermano en el medio se nos hizo difícil, no por nada Mundus puso a Vergil en tu contra…-  
Cansado el cazador de escuchar a aquel demonio, le dio un disparo en la cabeza terminándolo. En los últimos días, había estado luchando con demonios que aseguraban su victoria, todo era como aparentaba, al Selene ceder a las torturas de Alastair, rompió el primer sello "una persona honrada derramará sangre en el infierno" sin embargo, en algo habían errado…el no haber hallado el Sagrado libro de Satán, bajo el _sol_ de aquella iglesia, los tenia desconcertados, alguien lo había tomado antes que ellos. ¿Quién es digno de romper los sellos y abrir el libro? Aquella pregunta fue formulada varias veces, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta…porque nadie era digno de ella. Si todo seguía marchando así, tendrían la oportunidad de salvar los demás sellos y terminar con todo esto.

**Carta clasificada de los archivos del vaticano con el número 115**

_**Espitula Luciferi  
(Carta de Lucifer)**_

_Lucifer, príncipe de las tinieblas, gobernador de los tristes imperios del profundo Aqueronte, duque del Erebo, Rey del imperio y rector del Gehenna, saluda a su vicario el papa y a sus servidores los cardenales y demás prelados, que después de ser obispos son más famélicos que antes y viven en delicias y banquetes. Los alaba porque trabajan activamente en su favor y le ayudan a salir victorioso de su enemigo Cristo, el cual trata de exaltar a los pobres y a los humildes contra la república del mundo. Les recomienda a sus carísimas hijas, la avaricia, la lujuria y la soberbia, que con la ayuda del papa y de los cardenales, están bien y con buena salud. Si alguno predica o enseña contra vosotros, oprimidlo a fuerza de excomuniones. Os deseo que lleguéis a poseer el puesto que os tengo preparado._

_Dado en el centro de la Tierra, en nuestro palacio tenebroso donde os estoy esperando.  
Remite: Príncipe de las tinieblas  
Infierno._

-¿y si después de todo Lucifer no fuera malo?- al Selene decir aquello, dejó sorprendidos a todos  
-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Zero  
-sé lo que quiso decir ¿pero crees que Mundus y Abracam pelearían tanto para liberar a una bestia "buena"?- intervino Vergil  
-quizás no sepan cómo son las cosas…en verdad- aseguró Selene

_***-*-***_

**No…mejor voy a dejar tres capítulos, es que…no se…estoy buena hoy  
**


	15. El Dolor Parte 2

Chapter 14  
El Dolor (Parte 2)

Por momentos sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo, regresaba a su lugar, en este juego, yo era la pieza fácilmente manipulable, pensar que al principio creía tener el control, hubiera sido fácil llevarme a todos por delante.  
La inusitada reacción que tuve al tener a Vergil delante, al verdadero, era algo difícil de explicar, miles de sentimientos me abordaron en aquel momento, debí contener mis brazos, ya que terminaría abrazándolo.

A todos se los veía trabajando afanosamente, día tras día, para detener el renacimiento de Lucifer, desde que había vuelto, no había dicho nada del ser liberado junto a mí, vendría a mí en algún momento. El ritual que hubo en el infierno, fue para introducir en mi, parte del ser de Lilith. Dante no me dejaba participar en nada, solo podía quedarme a un costado, sospechaba que el cazador no confiaba en mi alterante estado…

-Selene, lo único que quiero es protegerte-  
-ya entendí esa parte- respondí tajante –confía en mí- tras decir aquello por tercera vez, se dio cuenta que nada podría afectar mi juicio, por muy grave que fuera el hecho o cosa. A todo esto, en ningún momento había podido ver a Zero a solas, o me esquivaba o lo mantenían ocupado para que estuviera lejos de mí, cosa que entendía, pero me molestaba.  
La cuarta noche, luego de haber regresado al mundo humano, decidí que era momento de hacerme una escapada para ver a Zero, sabía que este había salido, no debería estar lejos, por lo tanto tome el camino que él había hecho, si era cierto, me encontraría por mi sangre o mejor dicho, por la sangre suya que fluye en mi. Hacia unos días había comenzado a tener fuerte dolores internos que ardían, eran bastante molestos y solo se calmaban con el agua, las heridas que Alastair me había hecho, deberían de estar sangrando en este momento, eso explicaría él porque me dolía tanto.

-Sel, no deberías haber venido- la voz de Zero me saco de mis pensamientos, me giré a mirarlo, su rostro indicaba sufrimiento, pero ¿Por qué? Él no había hecho nada malo, fui yo quien lo llevo por ese camino, lo único que hizo, fue ceder ante mi petición, por…el cariño que me tiene…es verdad que el corazón no sirve para nada. Como yo no dije nada, Zero se acercó más a mí, el hecho de ser un demonio pura sangre, no me cohibía, pero si lo hacia su cercanía, podría no admitirlo, pero le tenía cierta fobia a los hombres, por eso la mayoría del tiempo me burlaba de ellos. Me puso la mano en el rostro y yo lo quité bruscamente

-no me gustan este tipo de cosas, deberías saberlo ya- Zero no quitó la mano, solo rió  
-olvido que eres una chica sin sentimientos, Selene-  
-…n-no es que no tenga s-sentimientos, no me gusta la…no me gusta el amor Zero, después de años eso se pierde-  
-¿Cómo el caso de quien?-  
-olvídalo- me aleje de él, dándole la espalda, la mano que había dejado tendida se cerró en mi antebrazo, con un fuerte agarre, dándome la vuelta y tirándome contra su pecho, soltó mi antebrazo, aprisionándome con una mano en la espalda y la otra en la cabeza.  
-niña tonta- susurró -¿es que aún no te das cuenta…o no quieres darte cuenta?- hizo una pausa, esperó que dijera algo, pero no lo hice, nuevamente –me hieres permanentemente Selene, quizás no lo hagas a consciencia, pero lo haces, posiblemente lo supieras de hace tiempo, pero no le diste importancia ¿verdad?-  
-Zero…yo, lo siento-  
-¿Por qué _lo sientes_? Si tú no has hecho nada malo, el único que hace las cosas mal soy yo, sería más fácil para mí, decirte lo que siento, pero ese te pondría en tal peligro que no me lo perdonaría, después de todo, yo soy un pura sangre y tu una mestiza ¿no es así? No sabes los percances que tiene uno como mi raza al estar con alguien como tú y no me malinterpretes, tuve una buena razón para alejarme de ti hace un tiempo y la vuelvo a tener ahora, no me es difícil hacerlo ¿pero notas como el destino nos vuelve a juntar en situaciones similares al pasado?-  
-¿Qué intentas decirme?- pregunté ya confundida por las cosas que decía  
-¿estás dispuesta a desafiar al infierno entero?-  
Entendí perfectamente lo que dijo tras esa pregunta, por eso me quedé callada, quizás mi silencio lo interpretaría de manera incorrecta, pero…¿estaba bien hacer aquello? El infierno no era mi preocupación, demonios más, demonios menos, no era algo que cambiara mi vida tal como era, pero…si una relación, una relación lo hacía…el silencio se fue extendiendo cada vez más, el deseo de besarlo se acrecentaba, pero eso luchaba con mi mente.  
-tengo la ligera impresión de saber por el conflicto interno que pasas ¿tan difícil resulta?- mi silencio hizo que me alejara de él, me beso tan de repente que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, se separo de nuevo, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío –maldita sea Selene, no es algo difícil, si o no, es simple- aunque lo dijo en un susurro, se le notaba enojado o frustrado por la situación  
-supongo que me arriesgaré, pero no esperes de mi una lluvia de rosas- Apenas sonrió cuando le dije aquello, se volvió a acercar a mi  
-sabes que todo este tiempo…hemos sido vigilados-  
-si- respondí, había sentido la presencia del Sparda mayor, suponía que mi huida no pasaría desapercibida para él.

-si ya terminaron, será mejor que vuelvan-  
-siempre así Vergil- murmuró Zero, este no dijo nada, se adelanto guiándonos de vuelta al local

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquella que no fuera, la que buscaba, terminaba de la peor forma, nunca se había caracterizado por ser cruel, disfrutaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres, pero esta era una petición directa de su amo Lucifer.

-¿Conoces a Selene Sparda?-  
-Li-Lilith- murmuró temeroso el demonio al que se dirigía –esa chica no merece el destino que le espera-  
-tú no eres quien para cuestionar al amo-  
-¿desde cuándo te apegas a él?-  
La diosa Lilith no soportó aquella falta de respeto, el demonio lentamente fue consumido por una llameante ira.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me encontraba caminando por el sendero de aquel parque, luego de haber discutido con Dante, podría darle la razón y hasta un punto…

_Flashback_

-te protegemos para que hagas esto-  
-si a eso le quieres llamar proteger, entiéndelo Dante, de una u otra forma van a encontrar la forma de arrastrarme a Lucifer-  
-¿eso es lo que buscas?-  
-Dante, ella se escapo para verme ¿la vas a culpar por eso?- intervino Zero  
-con más razón, te pedí que te mantuvieras alejada de ella, pero siempre desafías mi palabra, pura sangre-  
-esto ya parece una telenovela ¿no creen?- dije molesta –escúchame Dante, Zero es…él es…él está conmigo- aunque pudiera admitirlo en mi interior, me era difícil decírselo a mi propio hermano  
-cada vez que quieras salir Selene, te estaré siguiendo- dijo Vergil, ya que Dante había abandonado la sala

_Fin Flashback_

Y así fue, Vergil en este momento me estaba siguiendo oculto entre las sombras o entre los árboles. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un perro o más bien un lobo, de pelaje negro, que se puso en mi camino, su mirada se clavó en la mía por un momento y luego corrió hacia un callejón, sentí curiosidad, sabía que Vergil estaría si algo ocurría, por lo tanto seguí al perro, aparentemente eso era lo que quería, en la oscuridad, lo perdí de vista, solo escuchaba el andar de sus patas al correr, de repente todo quedo en silencio, sumida en aquella oscuridad, que solo era iluminada por el cielo rojizo, deje de correr, el perro había desaparecido, pero no sentía ninguna presencia que me indicara _peligro_.

-_¿Sparda? ¿Selene Sparda?-_ preguntó una aterciopelada voz femenina  
-¿Quién eres?-  
-Lilith-  
Quise correr pero algo oprimía mi pecho y me impedía moverme, pude sentir como la parte de Lilith en mi, comenzaba a tomar mi cuerpo y yo no podía hacer nada, unos rayos rodearon mi cuerpo y Lilith se acercó sonriendo  
-que presa tan fácil- su voz era seductora, arrastraba a cualquiera, incluso a mi –me tienes adentro ¿verdad? es por eso que te cuesta tanto reaccionar, como lo haría la vieja Selene Zinone Sparda- sin darme cuenta extendí la mano hacia su rostro y ella no se quitó, solo dejo que la tocara y sonrió más ampliamente –te parezco hermosa, como los hombres suelen llamarme, una diosa alada ¿quieres…?- volvió a sonreír y se acerco más a mí, apoyando sus labios, que me quemaron como lo hizo el mismísimo infierno, se movía tan lenta y sensualmente que era imposible no quedarse deseando más.

-¡ahg!- gritó Lilith separándose abruptamente de mí, Vergil se interpuso entre nosotras, el lazo eléctrico que me aprisionaba se había soltado.  
-Selene Vete- ordenó el gemelo mayor, Lilith solo rió, nuevamente se acercaba a mi -¡Vete!- rugió este de nuevo, Lilith estalló en una vil risa  
-¿te preguntas porque no puedes moverte preciosa?- dijo utilizando el mismo tono de voz que antes –porque como antes, me llevas dentro, yo te manejo, te poseo- su tono se iba convirtiendo en un susurro  
-Selene vete ya- Lilith comenzó a invocar rayos dirigidos a Vergil, quien los esquivo, sacándome a mi del camino, luego de echarme una rápida y severa mirada, invoco las espadas lanzándoselas, para después volver a correrme del lugar ya que nuevos rayos se aproximaban  
-Vergil, que rudeza ¿así tratas a todas las mujeres?- este no respondió la provocación de la mujer, agarró a yamato sacándola de su funda –vaya, que bonita- nuevamente el gemelo ignoro el comentario y corrió para atacar a Lilith. Erró por poco ya que la demonio desapareció riéndose y reapareció detrás de mi tomándome del cuello –pero hay algo que me molesta de ti Selene…por mucho que me deseas tienes en la cabeza a ese molesto de Zero, quien me impide controlarte por completo, por su sangre que corre en ti- hizo una pausa besándome el cuello, sentí un leve estremecimiento –siento…celos- susurró sensualmente, posó su mano sobre mi cuello clavándome la uña y con un grito que fácil, pudo haberse escuchado cuatro calles abajo, desapareció. Quedé bastante confundida luego de aquello, pude ver a Vergil dirigiéndose a mí, con Yamato en su mano izquierda, que sangraba. ¿Lo había logrado herir?  
-cuando te ordene algo, hazme caso- La severidad en su voz, me hizo mirarlo, este me tendió la mano, dudé desde mi lugar un momento, luego acepté –te preocupas por ti- aseguró Vergil –pero deberás aceptar que yo me preocupe y obedecerás lo que te diga, si estamos en una situación similar-  
-sabes algo Vergil, nunca sigo las ordenes de nadie, no seguiré las tuyas- repentinamente el gemelo me abrazó.

_Cielos abiertos, ángeles y catástrofes  
corrupción de los satisfechos de sangre  
y de los mártires…_

_El apocalipsis caerá entre nosotros  
como grandes pecadores de este mundo  
que ni suplicando podrán salvarse  
de las llamas del infierno…_

-déjame terminar con esto- dije contra el pecho de Vergil –ambos sabemos que de cualquier forma no podría salvarme ¿verdad? y no es que intente dar lastima, es la verdad, a menos que tengas otra idea-  
-dejar que mueras rompería mi promesa con tu madre, rompería parte de mi- aseguró el peliblanco, dejando entrever que el pacto iba más allá de los normales, allí había algo que se pagaba con sangre  
-¿me esconderás por el resto de tu vida?- pregunté separándome de él completamente para mirarlo a la cara  
-no-  
-¿Qué entonces? ¿Qué harás?-  
-lucharemos, habrá guerra Selene, volverán los tiempos en los que estuvo Sparda, cuando aún tenía sus poderes- quedé perpleja, no por lo que decía, si no por la visión que tenia ante mis ojos, el mundo como yo lo conocía…nunca más…aquí reinaría el completo caos, donde no habría piedad, al derramar sangre de inocentes…no quería aquello, di un paso hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza con la pared, Vergil me arrinconó poniendo las dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.  
-¡piensa!- dijo en un murmullo severo –prefiero entrar en guerra antes que perderte, sería mejor si muriera yo y no tú, no debe derramarse tu sangre, entiéndelo-  
-Vergil- mi voz había cambiado, podía ver como observaba a Vergil, desde otra perspectiva, Lilith se había apoderado de mi cuerpo…tomé el rostro del gemelo, delicadamente. _*comete pecados Selene Sparda, comételos, tal y como mi amo lo desea, tal y como debía ser, fusiónense ambos cuerpos y creen un ser indestructible para cualquier cazador, que haga el trabajo sucio de Lucifer, dejando el paraíso que él siempre deseó, hazlo por el bien del mundo, tu siempre odiaste a Dios, hazlo*_ Las palabras de Lilith resonaban en mi cabeza, está volvió a hablarle a Vergil con mi voz –tu siempre te preocupaste por mí, incluso cuando todo estuvo en calma ¿Por qué crees que pudieron unirnos?-  
-por venganza a tu madre- Vergil no mostraba signo de nada, temía que no fuera a darse cuenta quien era en verdad ¿o quizás ya lo sabía y le seguía el juego a Lilith? Esta escuchó mis pensamientos, sonrió mentalmente y decidió que era hora de usar otro plan entonces.  
-no- susurré –siempre fue por ti Vergil, nosotros no somos humanos, lo sabes, somos bestias, animales, que disfrazamos la realidad comportándonos como humanos, pero nosotros sabemos la realidad, porque la vemos, cuando otros, no quieren hacerlo. Cuando nos unieron, Sparda le dijo a Rita que nosotros íbamos a estar conectados internamente, aún sin saber de la maldición, hay núcleo gemelo interno que nos unió para siempre y nadie más que yo, podría pertenecerte. No fue un castigo, está en la naturaleza demoniaca, es parte del todo. La mezcla entre los Zinone y los Sparda, estuvo prohibida desde hace muchos años, decía que algunas de las mujeres era súcubos, incluyeron a mi madre en esa lista, por lo tanto ellas nunca podrían acercarse a un Sparda. Rita no rehusó de su poder para atraer a los hombres, consiguiendo así a su esposo y años más tarde, al conocer a Sparda, renegó de aquello, se odiaba por amarlo de esa forma y no era por su condición de súcubo, amaba a ese hombre, mucho más que a su esposo, fue por eso que termino cediendo al trato especial que le daba Sparda. Soy tu hermana, aunque no fuese con una ligadura de sangre, estoy comprometida contigo, hay muchos datos en el infierno, cundo…accedí…a la propuesta de Alastair, el me mostró la verdadera historia, diciendo que así moriría en paz-  
Vergil se acercó a mí y sonreí _*el deseo de mi amo se cumplirá* _dijo triunfante _*tu madre no murió, tu madre se encuentra en el infierno que creo ella ¿sabías Selene?*_ Aquello fue un golpe tan duro, como el que Vergil me había dado en medio del corazón, atravesándolo  
-Deja el cuerpo de esta chica, antes que te arranque de ella de tal forma, que no vas a poder regresar con tu amo ni en mil años- Lilith comenzó a reírse, la boca le sangraba, Selene había caído inconsciente en su propio cuerpo y Lilith quedo destrozada en ella, muerta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Dante- la voz de Vergil, alertó al cazador –Selene…-

***-*-***

**Y el 15 es el interesante, por ese motivo voy a subir hasta acá  
Que tengan un linda semana  
Se cuidan!****  
**


	16. Madre

**Chapter 15  
Madre**

-Selene-  
-ella no está muerta, solo murió el ser de Lilith, que se alojaba en su interior-  
-gracias por protegerla-  
-¿lo harás tu?-  
-si-  
-ella querrá saber más sobre ti-  
-creo que podré pasar un tiempo en la Tierra, pero nadie debe saber de esto-  
-no lo sabrán por mi-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quizás era como Dante decía, no debí haberla herido tanto, pero el hecho de saber que aquel demonio estaba en su cuerpo, fue difícil controlarme. Zero no era idiota, le había pedido si le podía dar su sangre de nuevo a Selene y este se negó, por mucho que la quisiera, había asegurado a Dante que nunca más le daría su sangre, ella podría sanar con lo que tenía. Estaría bien ¿pero porque me preocupaba tanto entonces? ¿Sería verdad lo que Lilith dijo sobre los núcleos?  
-Vergil, tenemos que hablar- Zero irrumpió en la habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yacía bocabajo, escuchando el silencio. Aparentemente estaba sola, no había nadie allí, ni siquiera estaba segura de estar yo aquí. Luego de un tiempo o quizás en ese mismo momento, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Estaba muerta, pero debía existir, debía de ser mas que un pensamiento incorpóreo, podía sentir que estaba tendida sobre algo, ni frio ni caliente, el sentido del tacto funcionaba, puesto que lo que me contenía la caída, era suave…¿suave?  
No estaba segura de haber despertado, ni tampoco tenía idea de donde me encontraba _*todo estaba blanco* _pensé con cierta incredulidad, parecía como en esas películas, cuando te muestran que el personaje muere y despierta en una sala de hospital. ¿Esto sería el cielo? Había tanta paz allí, no tendría preocupaciones, aquí no había tensión, solo un silencio acogedor, que no guardaba secretos oscuros. El mundo ya no era mi problema _*estoy siendo egoísta…la gente que aun sigue allí abajo, sufriendo, perdiendo seres queridos…mi familia…* _Mi madre…eso pasó tan rápido por mi mente, que por un momento me dejo petrificada, la había olvidado ¿Dónde se encontraba ella? ¿Por qué todo este tiempo, creí que estaba muerta? _*Ella tuvo un plan desde el principio…era esa la situación, sabía lo que ocurriría…*_ pensé para convencerme, pero no lo logré

-Selene- una voz familiar me había llamado, pero no supe de dónde provino _*ni de quien* _comencé a alejarme del lugar en el que estaba, cuando alguien pone su mano en mi hombro deteniéndome, al girar el rostro, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo de quien se trataba  
-Sparda-  
-acompáñame- dijo, lo seguí en silencio, aunque tuviera muchas preguntas y cosas por hacer, preferí no hablar, quería ver a donde me llevaría primero, tras unos momentos, llegamos a un sitio, el cual desconocía. –Siéntate por favor- no había notado las sillas, ambos nos sentamos, él tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero yo estaba demasiado confundida, para alegrarme de verlo.  
-si tu estas aquí…significa que estoy muerta-  
-no exactamente-  
Aquello me sorprendió –Vergil no te hirió a ti, aunque el haber matado a Lilith trajo sus consecuencias-  
-¿mató a Lilith?-  
-lo que había dentro de ti, su ser, lo que te manejaba-  
Volví a callar  
-tienes mucho en la mente, no sabría que contarte primero-  
De nuevo me sorprendió, pero algo tenía decidido –cuéntame de mi madre y el porqué sigue viva-  
Sparda sonrió ante mi petición, quizás por lo ruda que soné o por el hecho de que él pensaba lo mismo que yo…  
-te pareces a ella- aseguró –antes que nada, esto había sido previsto, mucho antes que estuviera planeado, no sé si entiendes…  
Ella quería que tuvieras una vida normal, que no pasaras por lo que ella, pero el día que naciste, pudo ver que eso no sucedería y que incluso te perseguiría a ti, tomó la decisión de esconderse luego del accidente, su marido no sabía nada, el accidente fue provocado por mí, para confundir a los demonios, funciono, me sorprendió que funcionara tan bien, después de aquel día, a tu madre no la vi más y tu ya te habías ido con tu abuela.  
Las cosas siguieron normales, Zero la ayudo todos esos años, le había proporcionado el lugar más seguro de la Tierra, para esconderse y le llevaba comida –no le eches la culpa si no te lo dijo, el sabia todo por adelantado- fue Rita quien mando a Zero a protegerte y quizás con otra intención más, ya que al saber del lazo que tenias con Vergil, si algún día volvían a encontrarse, todo por lo que ella había luchado se vería perdido. Zero estaría ahí para detener cualquier imprudencia por parte de ambos. Pronto tú te expusiste, el ir a la universidad, fue para Rita "el error más grave de tu vida" pero tu talento para salir indemne de cualquier situación hizo que se calmara. La aparición de Dante, no fue mera casualidad, el había sido mandado, aunque al principio no estaba enterado de quien eras. Pronto el juego fue tomando forma, pero tú siempre te salías del tablero y tanto Zero como Rita, se veían desconcertados, tus impulsos y sentimientos, te hacían tomar un camino distinto al planeado, fue por eso que el tablero fue amoldándose a tu forma de actuar, lo que nos hizo llegar a este punto. Tanto el clon de Vergil, como el verdadero, si tú te unías a él, saldría de ti una bestia, que no te mataría, pero destruiría el mundo.  
La muerte de Tony, también fue planeada, no podrías haber seguido avanzando con él en medio…dio la orden tu madre y fue Zero quien lo mató, sin sufrimiento…  
El asombro que cruzó por mi rostro, fue algo que lo hizo parar el relato, la historia había sido manejada por ellos dos... ¿eran mis enemigos acaso?  
-Selene, ellos querían lo mejor para ti…  
La noche en que Lisbeth murió, fue todo manipulado por la demonio Zaira, que había sido mandada por Tania Storm, ella esperaba que tu no estuvieras tan custodiada y murieras allí. Por tal hecho, recibió un castigo, la Storm, no estaba enterada que no podías morir, Mundus terminó con su vida, al igual que con la de Zaira. Las piezas del tablero, iban desapareciendo, quedando solo tú, Dante, Vergil y Zero, tu madre por otro lado; Mundus, Abracam y Alastair por el otro, todo iba tomando sentido nuevamente…pero Rita temía lo que pudiera ocurrir, si algo que no estaba planeado, pasaba en el momento menos indicado, tendrían que empezar de cero y sería el fin definitivo, aún cuando todo marchara bien, ella dudaba de tu reacción, el solo pensar que tú podrías rechazarla, la hacía llorar por días, ya al recordar el pasado y todo el tiempo valioso que podría haber pasado a tu lado, la herían, esta era su última oportunidad.

Sparda se quedó mirando el espacio en blanco que habían dejado sus palabras, mi mente, divagaba entre aquellas palabras todavía, pensando, me habían dejado con un gusto amargo, era algo difícil de digerir, por empezar, Zero…en quien había confiado mi vida, sin exagerar, había matado a mi mejor amigo y cínicamente, prefirió hacer caso omiso al tema, lo mismo con el tema de mi madre, por mucho que supiera, de lo que se vendría en el futuro, podría… _*no…no podía…pero eso no se excusa con el tema de Tony…era algo imperdonable*_ Incluso mi propia madre, había ocultado cosas. Tan confundida me encontraba, que perdí la noción del tiempo que había pasado en aquel lugar, si era posible volver o no, era algo que no sabía, pero la paz de aquel lugar había desaparecido, ya no tenía ningún atractivo, si aquello era el final, quería presenciarlo…

-Sel, no pienses mal de nadie, todos hicieron las cosas por tu bien-  
-matar a mi mejor amigo…-repetí –eso no es por mi bien-  
-lo entiendo- murmuró –pero por favor, tu madre ha sufrido mucho, todo este tiempo, no la trates mal-  
-¿tengo que volver?-  
-creo, si eliges volver, hay posibilidades de que todo esto termine bien, pero debes saber seguir el plan que Rita dejo preparado-  
-¿esto ha sido real o…solo fue un sueño?-  
Sparda sonrió ante la esperada pregunta –definitivamente ha sido un sueño ¿pero eso debería significar que no ha sido real?-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-ahí tenemos pulso de nuevo, revisen por favor el oxigeno- había alguien que hablaba, varios aparatos sonando a la vez, que llegaron a aturdirme –pueden llevarla a una sala común, déjame hablar con los familiares-  
Sentí el movimiento de cuando me pasaron a la camilla y nuevamente a la doctora hablar  
-ha estado mucho tiempo muerta, es probable que eso le cause daños cerebrales, pero también depende de muchos factores, tendrá que quedarse por un tiempo estimado en el hospital para asegurar que todo está bien-  
-¿de cuánto sería ese tiempo?- distinguí aquella voz, como la de Dante  
-ya le dije, depende del daño- la doctora se acerco a mi revisándome el pulso y aumentando el oxigeno –pueden pasar a la sala junto a ella, alguien deberá quedarse-  
-de acuerdo-

Me trasladaron a la sala en el ascensor y nuevamente volvieron a pasarme de camilla, si aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, era porque no quería preguntas ¿y el porqué volví de esta manera? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero ahora podía afirmar que en ningún momento estuve muerta y que mi cerebro estaba en optimas condiciones.  
Al todo quedar en silencio, me decidí a echar un vistazo, la sala estaba vacía, silenciosa, lástima que eso duró poco, cerré los ojos nuevamente esperando a ver quien entraba.

-estoy seguro que ella en ningún momento estuvo muerta Dante, incluso presiento que sabe…todo, es muy probable que…me odie-  
-¿Qué cosa sabe?-  
-lo siento Dante…quizás yo no sea el más indicado para ella, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, he matado a varias personas…he matado a un amigo muy querido de Selene por pedido de Rita…-  
-pudiste haberte negado-  
-Rita quería lo mejor para su hija…incluso yo me mentí de esa forma-  
-¿Cómo sabes que…?-  
-vio a Sparda, en su estado inconsciente, lo vio, simplemente lo sé-  
-estas trastornado muchacho-  
Nuevamente hubo silencio, ambos continuaban dentro de la sala, metidos en sus pensamientos. Sabía que hablar significaría, explicar el porqué me desmaye, aparte lo último que quería era pasar una noche en aquel lugar, así que debería encontrar el momento adecuado para irme.  
Ya avanzada la noche, sacaron a Zero del lugar, dejando a Dante como único familiar cercano para que me cuidara, lo cual imposibilitaba mi huida. Antes que terminara cometiendo una locura, Dante decidió salir, al oír que la puerta se había cerrado, me senté en la cama, sacándome el oxigeno, al estar totalmente libre, salte de la camilla y fui hacia la puerta, la sala de espera estaba totalmente vacía _*¿tendré suerte?* _pensé, por las dudas pasé corriendo, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al salón principal, al echar un vistazo, pude darme cuenta, que de ahí no saldría fácilmente, aunque lo intentaría.  
Abrí la puerta silenciosamente, cruce el pasillo y muchas personas me miraban, el escritorio donde se encontraban las enfermeras estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal, lo que empeoraba mi situación, aún así traté de parecer lo más normal y pasé por delante de ellas…

-disculpe, señorita-  
_*maldita sea*_ -¿sí?-  
-¿está perdida?-  
-no, en realidad, quería tomar algo de aire fresco, este tipo de lugares, me enferman-  
-no puede salir del hospital, al menos que este con alguna enfermera o con un familiar que la traiga de vuelta-  
-oh de acuerdo ¿quiere acompañarme? Mi hermano está ocupado-  
-está bien, vamos-

Me sonreí para mis adentros y a la vez sentí pena por la enfermera, salimos al aparcamiento del hospital, al parecer varias ambulancias habían llegado, lo que aseguraba una distracción y un problema, trate de imaginar la escena que planeaba en mi mente y allí se veía que todo salía bien ¿seria así de fácil en la realidad?

-lo siento- me solté del agarre de la enfermera y le di un golpe en el vientre mientras salía corriendo, por supuesto que las personas que miraban, fueron a socorrer a la enfermera, quien decía que me agarraran. Al llegar a mitad de la calle tomé un callejón y me escondí allí, sentí remordimiento, la mujer aquella no tenía la culpa, pero yo no tenía opción, era eso o quedarme allí.  
Miré el lugar en el que me había escondido, dando la espalda al exterior, fue por eso que cuando alguien apoyo la mano en mi hombro, grité, creo que no solo me asusté yo, también asuste a quien estaba parado allí.

-¿Selene?- aquella familiar voz, hizo que girara de una forma ridículamente lenta, como si eso fuera a impedir que lo estrellara contra el camión de bomberos que estaba justo detrás de él -¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?- peor que eso, en vez de contestarle lo esquive y me fui corriendo del callejón, aquella no era la Selene que en mi interior conocía, aquella chica lo hubiera enfrentado ¿Por qué demonios salía corriendo? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero aun así no pare, no hasta que alguien me hizo parar en seco, tomándome del antebrazo, tan violentamente que podría haberme sacado un hueso de lugar, me hizo golpear delicadamente contra la pared, para luego arrinconarme, pude notar que la calle en la que nos encontrábamos, estaba desierta. Fue violento, pero no me asustó.  
-dime lo que piensas de mi- me dijo severo, era como si intentara contenerse -¡dímelo!-  
-siento repulsión, pero no puedo odiarte- le aseguré –te odié en el momento que me enteré, pero no ahora- le dije con la mandíbula apretada, se rió sin ganas, girando la cara, aún seguía tomándome por la muñeca sin dejar moverme, mientras la otra mano le servía de apoyo contra la pared –lo que no entiendo, porque-  
-¿por qué ella lo quería?- preguntó, aunque no sabía a quién exactamente –yo tampoco sé, porque Rita…tu madre, quería sacar a Tony del medio- dijo volviendo a mirarme, sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los míos y el agarre en mi muñeca fue más fuerte –no debí haberlo hecho-  
-no soy un confesionario Zero…no me digas a mí eso, yo…no te puedo perdonar ese acto-  
-el padre tampoco-  
No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante eso –de cualquier manera, he matado en varias ocasiones, no te merezco, por mucho que tu madre anhele que estemos juntos…soy un asesino Selene-  
-Discúlpame pero… ¿no estás siendo muy dramático? Todo el mundo mata, quizás no…- sus labios frenaron mi teoría, la forma, posesiva y violenta en la que me tomaba me hicieron levantar impulso para quitármelo de encima, aunque él no lo permitió notando el porqué de mi molestia, fue en ese momento cuando comencé a corresponderle, la gente al besarse, muy de vez en cuando, terminaba cometiendo imprudencias, pero a veces las cosas no podían detenerse por el simple hecho de decir, basta. No había notado que estaba apoyada sobre una puerta, hasta que esta se abrió a la fuerza, dejando al descubierto una casa abandonada.  
-¿y esto?- pregunté al recuperar la estabilidad  
-parece un casa sin años de cuidado- dijo Zero ligeramente agitado, me aleje de él, inspeccionando el lugar, para dar con una habitación la cual tenía una cama, no pude reprimir mi asombro al pensar…  
-que tal si…- la voz de Zero había cambiado, incluso me sobresalte cuando lo escuche, fue como un suave ronroneo pasar por mis oídos, de toda la habitación, la cama era la única que estaba en buenas condiciones _*¿sería este el lugar de parejas perdidas?*_ Pensé sarcásticamente  
-¡Zero!- el demonio, me había levantado y me dirigió a la cama –no- le dije sentándome  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó tan inocentemente que me hizo desearlo _*por primera vez, deseaba a alguien de esta forma* _-se viene el mundo abajo y el único momento que podemos tener juntos, me lo arruinas- dijo serio, pero con cierta gracia en su voz, esa era la verdad…me puse de rodillas sobre la cama, para estar a su altura y lo besé tímidamente, él correspondió al beso de manera cautelosa, hasta que yo fui aumentando el ritmo, lentamente fui dejándome caer en la cama y él quedó sobre mí, descendiendo sus besos por mi cuello, que se iban marcando como fuego en mi piel, al encontrarse con el obstáculo de la tela, deslizo el primer botón de la blusa del hospital, para luego seguir con los que quedaban y así poder continuar su descenso, me sentí avergonzada, podría jurar que mi rostro ardía, cuando él me besaba el vientre, me miró al presentir que algo no andaba bien conmigo, pero ahora aquello no podía parar.  
-no…-  
-ahórratelo- le dije, se acerco y volvió a besarme, mientras lo hacía, comencé a jugar con la solapa de su camina, para después ir hacia los botones e ir desabrochándolos, apoye mis manos sobre su pecho y luego las baje al torso, había que admitirlo, tenía un estado físico de mil demonios, descendí un poco más para comenzar a bajar el cierre del pantalón, pero él me quito la mano gentilmente e hizo el trabajo por mí, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, ambos nuevamente nos encontrábamos parados, pase mis manos por sus hombros quitándole la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared, donde nuevamente su mirada se clavo en la mía, lentamente comenzó a besarme, desde la boca, hacia el mentón y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a donde terminaba la piel libre, mordió el elástico del pantalón haciendo que contuviera el aliento por un momento y que el corazón se me acelerara, paso los dedos delicadamente y lo bajó deliberadamente de forma lenta, gentilmente me regresó a la cama, pasó una mano por detrás de mi espalda, soltando el brassier con total simplicidad, aquello ya pasaba de ser dulce, a convertirse en un tortuoso acto de amor, elevándose a los actos mas eróticos, con lo que nunca había soñado, pude notar como Zero iba perdiendo el control en cada beso que me daba, deje caer el brassier, dejándome descubierta por completo de arriba hasta la cintura, nuevamente me avergoncé, por la manera en que me miraba, la manera en la cual me admiraban sus ojos, fue algo que me sorprendió, sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula hasta posarse en uno de mis senos, donde un largo y placentero gemido se escapo de mis labios al experimentar semejante acto, Zero estaba descontrolándose de nuevo, pero está vez lo dejaría, sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta posarse en mis nalgas, donde las tomo de forma violenta, para pegarme a su pelvis, un gemido se escapó de mis labios, al sentir el miembro erecto rozarme, bajé mi mano hasta llegar a la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Zero, este al sentir mi mano, había parado, dejándose llevar por la excitación, tome el elástico quitándolo con suavidad y el termino de sacarlo, en ningún momento quité la mano, me debatí internamente en si hacer o no hacer lo que pensaba, lentamente cerré mi mano sobre el miembro del demonio y este soltó un gruñido de placer, lo estaba haciendo descontrolarse, mi mano se movió automáticamente, de arriba hacia abajo…  
-realmente me provocas- su susurro fue tan bajo, que podría no haberlo escuchado, me sonreí un poco y cuando menos lo pensaba, clavó el miembro en el centro sin entrar, mientras aún se deleitaba con el espasmódico movimiento que había comenzado a hacer mi cuerpo, todo el calor corporal se posaba en solo ese sitio y ya no podía controlar más la situación, Zero había bajado, besándome el vientre, mientras comenzaba a subir saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel, lamio mi cuello, haciendo que el pulso fuera aumentando y la respiración se acelerara mas.  
El demonio comenzó a moverse, mientras me besaba, buscando la cavidad para penetrar de manera limpia y firme, fue cuando menos los esperaba que fui presa del dolor. Era agudo y ardiente, una llama, cubrió mi cuerpo, contuve las lagrimas y me puse rígida bajo él, hasta no menos de un momento que el dolor hizo que gritara, Zero me acalló besándome aun mas fervientemente, mientras sus embestidas, me dejaban llevar, el dolor fue solo una reacción momentánea de mi cuerpo, a la tercera embestida, grite, pero de placer. Había dejado de sentir mi cuerpo y el lugar donde estaba apoyada, no podía parar aquel lascivo movimiento, solo me deje de llevar, podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo pedía más, quería más, sentí un punzante dolor, en el vientre y la cadencia aumento, de mi se apoderaba el completo frenesí, ambos cuerpos empapados de sudor y un grito se escapó de mi garganta. Cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura, alzando la pelvis para acogerlo más a fondo, sentía que si no se movía, explotaría, me sentí arder, con la sangre borboteando en las venas. Zero flexiono todo el cuerpo y con un sonido gutural, me embistió con tanta fuerza que ahogué un grito; luego me quedé inmóvil. Arqueé todo el cuerpo hacia arriba y clave las uñas en su pecho.  
- ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!- dije en un grito casi ahogado -¡hazlo!- Zero me tomo de las muñecas, apartándome las manos del pecho, para ponerlas tras su nuca, se introdujo más en mi, con el sudor bañando su rostro, y en la fiera profundidad de sus ojos, pude ver que su control se desmoronaba.  
Mi cuerpo iba al son de sus embestidas, me arqueaba cada vez que lo hacía y el calor y la tensión aumentaba en mi interior. Moviendo desenfrenadamente las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, absorbí todo lo que el tenia para ofrecer, tuve un fuerte orgasmo que hizo perder el control de mi cuerpo, mientras mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda, Zero se puso rígido sobre mí, para luego derramarse con la fuerza de su clímax.  
Pude sentir el sonido de la calle y los autos que debes en cuando pasaban por la solitaria calle, el sonido de ambas respiraciones, como una sola, podría jurar que incluso sentía el latir del corazón de Zero, tan alocado como el mío propio, pase mi mano por su cabello, mojado, acomodando algunos mechos tras su oreja. Levantó el rostro mirándome, en sus ojos brillaba cierta ternura al mirarme, que me hizo acariciarle el rostro, este cerró los ojos un momento.  
-¿cómo estás?- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados  
-mejor que nunca- le dije con una sonrisa, se retiro un poco, saliendo de mi tan suavemente como le fue posible y luego tiró las sabanas por encima de nosotros cubriéndonos por completo.

*-*-*

**uff...siento que me quedó muy cursi. Lamento mucho la tardanza, Diosa Luna, no me pegues xD he aquí un nuevo capítulo, aunque la tengo algo abandonada, termina en el capítulo 16 y...adios inspiración, voy a ver que me sale ahora n.n**

**Comenten!! un review salva a un perrito xD**

**de lo contrario...**

**n.n**

**bye! **


	17. Los Sellos

**N.A: **_¡Hola! No planeo abandonar la historia, no es mi intención y nunca podría abandonar una historia, es por eso, que a pesar de la falta de musa (me deja plantada siempre que me siento en el ordenador con el Word abierto) sigo tentada a terminarla. Como verán, Selene en este capítulo se va a mostrar más agresiva, cansada de la sobreprotección que recibe cuando ella no pidió nada. Os pido por favor que no odien al nuevo personaje, no tiene la culpa de que las cosas se hayan ido por la borda. Ahora sin más, disfruten de la historia y por favor *se pone de rodillas rogando* dejen una review, incentivarían a mi musa y aparte harían feliz a una escritora =D Lamento que tenga tanto diálogo, pero es inevitable, el próximo va a ser menos denso en ese aspecto._

**Chapter 16  
Los Sellos  
**

Todo estaba en calma, dejando de lado el ruido de los autos que se oían en aquel silencio mortal. No tenía idea de la hora, ni de donde estaba parada, o mejor dicho, acostada, lo único que sabía era que moría del dolor de espalda y luego de eso, las escenas de la noche anterior ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Aquello no debió suceder, no en aquellas circunstancias, aparte ¿Por qué él? De los millones de hombres que hay en el mundo…  
_*mundo*_ repetí frenéticamente en mi cabeza, mundo que de apoco, se iba destruyendo y que yo debía detener…detener a Lucifer era algo parecido a que te dijeran _*-evita el fin del mundo-*_. Fui consciente luego de un momento que Zero no estaba, no era algo que me gustara, pero lo agradecí, me senté en la cama mirando todo detenidamente. _*¿Zero estaría en la casa?*_ me pregunté, visualicé una puerta entreabierta en esa misma habitación, cubierta con la sabana, me levanté, tomé las prendas del hospital que estaban acomodadas sobre la cama y luego me acerque a aquella puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Se encontraba oscura, había vapor acumulado, me adentre, prendiendo la luz y me encontré con un baño, comenzaba a dudar de aquel lugar. Zero ya había estado aquí, lo podía sentir ¿estaría debatiendo con el mismo por lo de anoche también?

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y entré, cualquier mujer en mi lugar estaría feliz, en cambio yo me avergonzaba, no me sentía sucia, pero el solo pensar en Dante y que seguramente estaría preocupado…me hacían sentir mal. Deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, metí el rostro bajo la lluvia conteniendo la respiración.  
_*aquello… ¿amor, sexo, pasión o lujuria? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo veía con tanto anhelo? …* _

Alguien me abrazó por la cintura, pegando su rostro al mío, corrió mi cabello mojado y pegó sus labios contra mi mejilla, para luego acercarse a mi oído.

-llamé a tu hermano, tienes dos opciones…puedes decirle la verdad o…- me tensé contra él y este soltó una risa –le puedes mentir, una excusa convincente-

-mis mentiras no funcionan contigo, menos lo harán con Dante-

-te he creído algunas cosas-

-claro…puedo terminar o… ¿planeas algo?- Zero rió

-puedo controlarme…no me excita verte desnuda, hay otra cosa que si-

-luego me dices-

-lo sabes-

La verdad era que no, no lo sabía, simplemente quería que se fuera y terminar, seguramente algo que hiciera en aquel momento.

-Vete- dije en mal tono

Zero no era…un hombre cualquiera, el ser demonio, le daba ciertos encantos que no tenían todos, estar de lado oscuro tenía sus ventajas. Zero pudo darse cuenta por mi tono, que algo no andaba bien, pude presentir que haría alguna pregunta al respecto luego. Cerré el agua y me envolví en la toalla que había dejado el demonio allí, traté de hacer lo más rápido posible dejando mi cabello húmedo, salí del cuarto y encontré a Zero sentado alrededor de una mesa.  
-¿listo?- preguntó disimulando la curiosidad, solo le asentí y él se levantó.

Llegamos al Devil May Cry en taxi, todo el camino en una incomodo silencio, sabía que en cualquier momento llovería la pregunta.

Al contarle a Dante la verdad, este quedó tan sorprendido como yo a medida que le dije, lo bueno fue que no hizo comentario respecto a eso, en cambio se preocupó más por mi falta de atención hacia los sellos, cosa totalmente falsa, ya que aquella era mi prioridad más alta.  
El silencio que siguió luego de aquella "charla" fue agradable, me dio tiempo a reacomodar las ideas. Rita pasó por mi mente, recordándome todo lo que Sparda me había contado. ¿Tenía que permitir aquello? ¿Era necesario verla? Había vivido todo este tiempo, creyendo que estaba muerta no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos, vernos y que luego muriera…me mordí la lengua, para no desatar la furia que crecía en mi interior. Sabia Sparda que yo pensaría esto, por eso intento suavizar la situación; diciéndome las cosas antes. No aceptaba esto.

-¿Dónde está Vergil?- ninguno de los dos respondió –genial, también me esconden cosas…-

-nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada- la voz de Dante sonó condescendiente, apreté la mandíbula para evitar golpearlo y me fui al baño, estrellando la puerta. Vergil siempre sabiendo cosas que yo no ¿intentando cambiar mi destino? Tomé la ropa que había en el armario y me cambié…estaría esperando a Rita…a mi madre. Tenía un mal presentimiento, si Vergil planeaba algo, podría ponerlo en peligro y era algo que debía evitar.

OOO

Los faros nocturnos iluminaban el camino hacia el local, la mujer se agarraba del brazo del Sparda. Las cosas hasta el momento habían marchado bien, era lo que vería en Selene lo que la preocupaba, todo por lo que había pasado, le pudo haber sacado aquella dulzura inocente, temía por un lado, saber en lo que se había convertido.

-¿te arrepientes del pasado?- preguntó Vergil en tono casual

-no de todo- susurró

-ya veo-

Vergil sabía que las cosas no iban a salir como estaban planeadas, podrían llamarlo corazonada o simplemente obviedad.  
A Selene la querían muerta ¿Qué diferencia suponía que Rita se entregara? De igual manera matarían a su hija y él sabía que era así, los demonios eran los seres más despiadados que había, nada los detendría. Ahora, si bien rendirse no estaba en su mente, podría estar en la de ella, una persona que vive una mentira durante unos cuantos años y luego enfrentar la verdad de frente, podría poner depresivo a cualquier mortal y teniendo en cuenta que había vivido como mortal…

-no- dijo Vergil a la noche, olvidándose de Rita por completo, quien ahora lo miraba. No podía negar que sentía aquel núcleo que los unía y lo odiaba, por eso buscaba acabar con esto de alguna forma, sin que ella saliera lastimada, amaba a Selene como su hermana, no quería seguir frustrándose al verla con Zero, odiaba esos sentimientos, se odiaba por no poder refrenarlos.

-lo sientes ¿no Vergil? El poder que se cierne sobre la cuidad y pronto sobre el mundo-

-prefiero no pensar en ello- contesto en tono frio Vergil

-lo siento…quizás sea mi preocupación, por tener que enfrentar la realidad-

-debe de ser difícil- murmuró Vergil molesto, el pasaba por lo mismo

OOO_  
_  
Al terminar en el baño, me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta, ya que abajo había mucho silencio, me recosté en la cama y al rato alguien llama la puerta.

-adelante- conteste con mal tono, lo único que quería hacer, era descansar ¿es que no pensaban dejarme tranquila? Abrió a medias y asomo la cabeza, Zero me miró disculpándose y luego entró.

-Selene, con respecto a lo de anoche…-

-calla, prefiero olvidar algunas cosas, tengo algo más importante delante y no me puedo permitir ninguna otra distracción y tu llegada lo ha sido en grande- luego de tanto pensarlo, llegue a aquella conclusión, me dolía herirlo, pero era algo que debía hacer.

-exacto- aquello me sorprendió –ese es tu problema, cuando ocurre algo que no tienes planeado, actúas tercamente, enamorarte de mi no lo tenias planeado y te molestó, lo de anoche, no fue planeado y hace que actúes de esta manera, Selene, no puedes tener el control del destino permanentemente, no eres tu quien lo maneja, manipular el tiempo de las cosas no es lo correcto-

-¿¡y si no lo manejo yo, quien entonces!?- pregunté de forma histérica –no me digas dios, no me digas que alguien con más poder que yo, nosotros hacemos el destino, dependiendo de nuestras decisiones-

-error Selene, nuestro destino está escrito ya-

-prepárate a ver como cambio el rumbo de las cosas-  
Zero suspiró resignado, se sentó en la cama, mirando el piso, frunció el seño y se giró hacia mí, me miró un momento, para después desviar la vista, sabía que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho, porque muy en el fondo, sospechaba que yo tenía razón, pero él, no lo admitiría.

-Niegas todo Selene- dijo al fin –no crees en nada-

-no- respondí únicamente y era verdad, había muy pocas cosas en las que si creyera –tu eres un demonio, es raro que creas que dios existe-

-existe Lucifer…-

-si dios existe, entonces es un viejo de…-

-Selene- Dante hizo que dejara la frase incompleta, había estado escuchando todo y eso hizo que me molestara aún más –Zero, Vergil ha llegado- le dijo a este, para después irse

-ven Selene- enarque una ceja y me quedé donde estaba, si había algo que odiaba, eran las sorpresas

-¿Qué ocurre?- Zero se paró y sonrió

-tu madre ha llegado-

Fue como si lo que había temido, se hubiese caído sobre mí, sin que yo pudiera pararlo, por eso no habían querido decirme nada, Vergil se fue a buscar a mi madre, donde quiera que estuviese. Baje detrás de Zero y portando una de las armas, no sea que aquellos desgraciados nos agarraran desprevenidos. Al llegar al final del escalón, tuve la extraña sensación de ya haber estado en una situación similar, esas sensaciones que generalmente se les llama _Deja Vu_, miré el piso y sonreí, el sarcasmo me superaba…

-pero que gran reunión familiar, creo que lloraré- no pude evitar una carcajada y vi a mi madre mirándome, fruncí el seño y me acerque a ella. –Rita- dije en forma de saludo, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Dante mirándome con desaprobación, Zero y Vergil mantenían una expresión inescrutable.

-Selene- susurró Rita estirando la mano, para tocarme, me alejé lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en los próximos días?-

-es algo que quisiera saber Selene, pero…-

-no lo sabes, entonces, no tengo porque seguir escuchando-

-¡de los 66 sellos han sido destruidos ya 63! ¿No te parece que eso es un final inminente? No hay más nada por hacer Selene- Por un momento me mostré sorprendida, los demonios se habían adelantado favorablemente, pero volví a ocultar aquella sorpresa bajo la máscara, no tenía ningún plan hecho y si Lucifer salía…sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirar a Rita.

-tienes un motivo para estar aquí ¿Cuál es?-

-quería verte Selene, antes que…-

-¿antes que?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos –ni se te ocurra decir, antes que todo desaparezca- murmuré con la mandíbula apretada, estaba tragando las palabras que me dolían en el medio del pecho y que querían salir todas juntas, desde el día que me entere que seguía viva. Vergil me clavó la vista, cuando mi tono de voz cambió y le susurró algo a Dante.

-sabes que, al menos podrías haberme escrito, o incluso podrías haber llamado por teléfono, pero no, te mantuviste en el anonimato… ¿sabes…?- baje la cabeza, cerrando los ojos

-Selene, realmente me hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero si los demonios, tenían, tan solo un indicio…-

-¡Que! ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? ¡No! Tienes que darte cuenta, que al seguir viva, arruinaste todos mis planes-dije sin pensarlo dos veces –aparte, ¡no se! Podrías haber mandado una carta invisible, con una lechuza, ¡algo! Pero no, preferiste aparecer, como un regalo sorpresa, un regalo desagradable- las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro, como no lo habían hecho en unos cuantos meses –y te digo algo más- me acerque a ella lo suficiente, como para que quedáramos cara a cara –todo esto…es tu culpa, los demonios hacia un buen tiempo que sabían que seguías viva ¿o quién crees que me dijo? Fue la mismísima Lilith la que lo pronunció _*tu madre no murió, tu madre se encuentra en el infierno que creo ella* _¿el infierno que creo ella? ¿Quieres decirme qué diablos significó aquello?-

-tuve que recurrir a la magia negra que poseía Sparda, para que no me encontraran y aún así, lograron localizarme- dijo e hizo una pausa, parecía herida, con lo que había dicho, pero no tenía tiempo de retractarme –Selene, sé que no soy un buen ejemplo como madre, pero…-

-¿Cuáles eran tus planes?- preguntó Vergil, quien me había estado mirando todo el tiempo, sonreí a medias y miré al Sparda

-dejar que Lucifer subiera a la Tierra y que despertara el caos, ese era mi plan, porque sabes, estoy cansada de luchar- Vergil cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a mí, donde me tomo del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la sala.

-¡dejar salir a Lucifer, pero que grandioso plan!- Vergil se había enfadado y no lo culpaba, pero era lo único que me sacaría las dudas -¿en qué piensas cuando hablas?-

-escúchame, lo último que quiero es herirla, pero no puedo controlar…-

-no hablo de ella, ¡hablo de ti idiota! De una u otra forma, buscas siempre el final-

-busco responder mi duda Vergil, nada más que eso y puesto que el mundo se irá al infierno, dentro de unos días ¿Por qué no presenciar el paraíso que Lucifer promete? Después de todo Dios no es un santo, el solo hecho de crear a los humanos…seres tan malvados que destruyen todo a su paso, que no les importa nada, mira a tu alrededor y dime que no está podrido en este mundo ¡dime una sola cosa que valga la pena y te juro que haré lo imposible por salvar lo poco que queda de todo esto!- No dijo más nada, pues él tanto como yo, aborrecía a la humanidad y sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Regresamos a la sala donde Rita se encontraba llorando.

-Lo siento mamá- dije entre dientes, acercándome a ella –pero esto debió de ser así desde el principio- le inyecté algo que Vergil me había dado y la hizo dormir enseguida, Zero y Dante me miraron asombrados –ahórrense las preguntas, llévenla a mi habitación, Zero, quédate con ella- el demonio notó la suplica en mi voz y asintió automáticamente.  
El final estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, se sentía en el aire, aquel hedor a azufre y la niebla, era evidente que no teníamos mucho tiempo, debía de llegar a la antigua casa de mi madre, antes que comenzara el ritual.


	18. Lucifer

**N.A: **_Holaaa! *repta bajo la cama cuando los tomates empiezan a volar* vale, vale, calma por favor, no hay porque recurrir a la violencia =P Diosa Luna, mi musa creo que ha temblado luego de leer tu amenaza xD y ha dicho que se pondrá a trabajar pronto, así que a partir de ahora van a haber más capítulos seguidos.  
Espero que no me maten por el final, pero va a tener una segunda parte, no lo planee as í.__. Mi musa me lo ha ordenado, es que este Lucifer me lleva la contra y no puedo acabarlo, así que voy a estudiar un poco más de la antigua historia sobre el Ángel caído y mientras tanto voy a darle un final dramáticamente malo =P *abuchean* vaaaaale, entonces va a ser un final dramático, pero a como se viene la historia, no esperen un final con rositas *sonríe al publico malhumorado*  
Con respecto a la relación SelenexVergil, se…hizo muuuuy confusa, lo sé, no era mi intención pero así salió, díganle a mi trastornada musa, no a mí, hago lo que ella me ordena u.u  
Más sorpresas para los siguientes capis, espero que os guste este.  
Acepto criticas!! Y si quieren…algún tomatazo también ;)  
_

**Chapter 17  
Lucifer**

Lucifer no buscaba ser comprendido, solo quería llegar a la cima y contemplar el caos, en el que solo unos poco sobrevivientes, presenciarían el renacimiento del paraíso. La historia había sido amoldada a los pensamientos de cada persona que la había escrito, pero nunca la verdad. Él jamás se había enamorado de sí mismo, la envidia y el rencor hacia los seres humanos, fue lo que hizo a Dios confinarlo en el infierno, aquellos seres que su señor amaba, más que a sus propios ángeles…Lucifer sonrió con sorna, al ver como la humanidad, le había vuelto la cara a su creador, todos ellos, destruyendo el maravilloso mundo que podría haber sido…  
Lucifer bien sabia que quedaban humanos dignos, puros, que merecían vivir, pero le molestaba que fueran tan pocos. Ahora que faltaban pocas horas para su renacimiento, podía sentir con más potencia, la maldad de los humanos, luego de varios siglos Lucifer podía decir, que Dios había cometido un gran error, al crear aquellos seres.

OOO

Dejé a un lado el arma y empuñe firmemente el cuchillo, no sabía cuál de los dos seria más efectivo contra el mismísimo Lucifer, pero si sabía que podría matar a sus seguidores, aunque quisiera actuar sola, no me dejarían, aquella innecesaria necesidad de protegerme iba más allá de todos mis deseos y nada de lo que dijera los detendría, por lo tanto Vergil fue quien se ofreció a acompañarme.  
El silencio se iba extendiendo cada vez más, lo único que se oía, era nuestros pasos sobre la fría acera, por la calle, se escuchaba a la gente hablar sobre el apocalipsis, no estaban muy lejos de la verdad, los veredictos que escuchaba, se acercaban lo suficiente a lo que estaba yo a punto de afrontar, pero claro, luego de haber tenido meses, para prepararme, me encontraba con que…no tenía un plan certero ideado para acabar con Lucifer, durante el tiempo que nosotros nos encontrábamos en la calle, los demonios ya habían terminado con los sellos y en este momento Lucifer se encontraba vagando por el mundo, en busca de un recipiente para realizar sus deseos. Bajé la cabeza, suspirando, esto era gracias a mí y yo debía arreglarlo.  
-soy un error…soy el error de una relación que no debió ser, tengo que acabar con esto y dejarme arrastrar ante las consecuencias- murmuré, esa era la verdad y si debía morir en batalla, que así fuera, pero antes acabando con lo que nunca debió salir.

OOO

Con un caminar lento, seguro, se aproximó a la vieja casa que se erguía delante de la montaña, la verja chirrió rompiendo el silencio de la noche al moverla para hacerse paso, podía sentir, un alma anhelando morir, en el interior de aquella casa, con un elegante gesto de mano y sin tocar, hizo que la puerta se abriera sin emitir sonido, subió la escaleras que daban a la habitación de aquel hombre que actualmente intentaba domar, al llegar a la puerta, lo hizo entrar en un profundo sueño, materializándose en sus sueños, tomando la apariencia de su difunta esposa.  
Se encontraba acostada en la cama, rozando suavemente el rostro del hombre que dormía a su costado, trazo círculos en su mejilla con el dedo índice, para luego comenzar a acariciarlo con el dorso de la mano.

-Kevin, despierta- dijo con voz aterciopelada, en su oído, el hombre se removió inquieto, poniéndose boca arriba y abrió los ojos respingando, miro la figura femenina que había a su costado y luego parpadeo repetidas veces, fijándose que ella seguía allí, alargo su mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha y ésta cerró los ojos, como esperando la bendición.

-Mary…-

OOO

-¡ahrg! Malditos- enterré la espada en el interior del demonio y este se desintegro delante de mis ojos, eran demasiado y Vergil ya tenía suficientes por su lado, por lo que saque el arma y comencé a dispararles, el albino me dirigió una mirada de reproche que ignore, primero había que ocuparse de estos. Eran demasiados y parecía que pensaban seguir saliendo, logre visualizar un tanque no muy lejos de donde me situaba, me saque a los demonios que mas peligrosamente cerca tenía y fije la mira en el tanque, jalé el gatillo y la explosión hizo que muchos se desintegraran y otros que alcanzaran a huir, intente recuperar el aliento, pero no tuve tiempo de nada, de nuevo más demonios se dignaban a no dejarme llegar a destino.  
-bien, ahora sí que me han empezado a mosquear- no era capaz de invocar espadas de hielo a mi alrededor pero si de manejar una espada y un arma al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto, mientras que los demonios eran gentilmente acabados por el rayo potente de la bala que se alojaba en ellos, otros eran desmembrados por la katana de mi madre, haciendo que la sangre se desparramara como lluvia, en un momento de distracción un demonio me atacó por detrás, perforándome por la espalda, juraría que había atravesado mi hígado, sollocé cuando me atravesó por el otro lado, caí sobre mis rodillas, tiñendo la acera de un rojo carmesí, el demonio salió de aquella herida, dispuesto a volver a atravesarme, cuando en un rápido destello azul, el ser aquel se partía en tres pedazos, terminé de caer al piso en posición fetal, abrazándome por el abdomen, en un deseo de hacer parar el sangrado y el agudo dolor que pitaba en mis oídos, pude claramente escuchar a Vergil lanzando una maldición y luego sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi cintura tomándome para acunarme contra su pecho.  
-nunca puedes salir sana de peleas contra demonios ¿a qué no?- preguntó usando aquel tono severo que me daban ganas de abofetearlo

-no debí distraerme tanto con los que tenía delante, tendría que haber supuesto que atacarían por detrás-

-¿tendría?- se burló en tono entre irónico y sarcástico -a estas alturas ya la palabra, _tendría, _no cabe, los demonios son traicioneros y eso bien lo sabes, debes cuidarte las espaldas permanentemente cuando estas rodeada así- bajó la vista hacia la herida que sangraba –eso debe de curarse en un momento, la herida fue bastante profunda, por lo que los tejidos van a tardar en regenerarse-

-no quiero que me cargues- sentencié, este me dirigió una mirada de reojo, que dejaba en claro que no tenía intención de bajarme

-la verdad, es que resultarías aún más molesta si caminaras sola en este estado-

-¿y si te molesto para que te comportas de esta forma?- siguió con la mirada al frente, atento a cualquier ruido que alertara peligro, tomó aire y después me miró, enarque una ceja al ver que no hablaba y luego compuse mi rostro neutro, había algo en aquellos zafiros, que hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, como si pudiera sentir lo que él sentía en aquel momento, sabia del vinculo, pero nunca, _desde que conocía al verdadero Vergil_, había estado sola con él, desvié la mirada hacia el cielo, aturdida por los sentimientos del demonio, se odiaba, se odiaba lo suficiente como para querer matarme y acabar con aquel vinculo, pero no, eso lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida, había jurado protegerme, si hacía aquello, lo único que lograba era romper su promesa y encontrar la muerte, simplemente no podía luchar con eso y mucho menos teniéndome en sus brazos en aquel momento, un fuego arrasó mi pecho, con la profunda furia, clavé mi vista en él, quien seguía mirándome, ahora con el ceño profundamente fruncido, la furia había cruzado por todo su cuerpo alojándose en mi.

-nos arruinaron y digo nos, porque sé que a ti también te pasa, es algo que viene en la naturaleza demoniaca, pero los que nacemos mitad humanos, simplemente no lo toleramos-  
_¿¡Que!? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Vergil aceptando su lado humano? …¿esto es un sueño o qué?_  
Volví a desviar la vista, cuando la mirada de Vergil se intensifico –el lado demoniaco, el que arde en llamas en este momento y dice en mi cabeza que mate a Zero y que te tome, es el lado animal, el lado que todos los demonios llevan en su interior ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Lilith? Nosotros al margen del vínculo, estamos ligados desde nacimiento el uno con el otro, ya estaba escrito así en el infierno, solo tuvieron que intensificarlo más, por lo que en este momento me encuentro con una lucha interna, que seguramente tú sientes en tu cuerpo- de nuevo una quemazón se alojo como si cubriera mi corazón y tuve que tomar aire bruscamente. Este asintió sin decir una palabra más, nunca supe cómo se sentía Vergil, hasta ahora.  
La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero aún sentía como si tuviera una abertura en el medio de mi cuerpo, el silencio persistió durante un largo rato, hasta que comenzamos a empinar directo hacia la antigua casa, que habitó alguna vez mi madre.

-Lucifer ya salió…el ritual ya ha acabado ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros ahora ante eso?- pregunté a punto de echarme a llorar, no quería seguir viviendo, no quería presenciar el fin, tan solo ansiaba despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida. Vergil me dejó gentilmente de pie sobre el pasto que se había levantado a nuestro alrededor. Miré fijamente la casa, antes de adelantarme y abrir la verja, los demonios se alertaron al instante que el chirrido resonó por el lugar, Vergil me seguía silenciosamente detrás, más atento de lo que yo estaba, sería estúpido pensar que Lucifer estaría allí parado, esperándome, pero algo me decía que se encontraba en el interior de la casa, llegué a las escaleras de la puerta principal y me apresure a subirlas, la mano de Vergil se cerró en mi muñeca, haciendo que girara para enfrentarlo.

-ya saben que estamos aquí- el demonio se puso a mi lado, aún con mi muñeca entre sus cálidas manos, alzo la otra mano hacia el picaporte y lo giró, tirando de mi, para que le siguiera.

OOO

-Dante, no creo que sea lo mejor haberla dejado ir con Vergil- el cazador suspiro profundamente, antes de girarse hacia Zero, Rita que se encontraba con los dos hombres, reparo en la expresión dolida del joven que la había ayudado y no pudo evitar meterse.

-Zero…Vergil la ama, aunque lo niega con cada onda de su cuerpo, no puede evitar el lazo, ni el futuro, solo esperar un destino incierto que por un motivo u otro los separe-

-¿estás diciendo que Selene morirá?- preguntó incrédulo Dante, ella hizo silencio y Dante perdió el poco control que le quedaba –tu sabes algo, hay cierto hecho que no nos estas contando ¡lárgalo!-

-no estoy segura, si Lucifer no ha cambiado las reglas, si, ella debe morir, para renacer el nuevo mundo y generar el apocalipsis, se tiene que derramar la sangre de la heredera súcubo-

-entrégate tu, entonces, ella es inocente, tú has planeado todo esto, ¡ve y hazlo tu!- siseó Dante peligrosamente

-ella quiere morir en mi lugar…-

-¿pero qué clase de madre eres? Actuando tan egoístamente que va a dejar morir a su hija por el deseo de no querer saber más nada con el mundo- Rita bajó la cabeza, azotada por las palabras del cazador –dices que no hay manera de parar a Lucifer…entonces ve y entrégate-

-si fuera así de fácil…las cosas no hubieran llegado a esta instancia, debe ser ella, porque así fue escrito, no puedes cambiar eso Dante-

-no me rijo por lo que dice el infierno o por lo que haya sido escrito, sigo mi propio destino, ya que no lo maneja más nadie que yo y en este momento, tu y yo vamos a ir hacia donde fueron ellos y te vas a ofrecer a cambio de tu hija, si no lo aceptan, entonces, se las verán conmigo, pero Selene no va a morir-

OOO

-pero si no es más que la princesa Sparda- dijo alguien en voz alta, tuve que entrecerrar los ojos ante la potente luz que daba justo en mi cara, miré alrededor encontrándome con sangre y varias personas mirándome, hasta que llegue al centro, donde un hombre me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro -¿Cómo fue que volviste tan pura? Fue seguramente luego de tocar el cielo, puesto que antes la sangre de Zero era como una droga para ti- volvió a sonreírme más abiertamente –pero no estamos reunidos para esto, lamento que te hayas perdido el ritual querida, pero tenemos prisa, el mundo no se arreglara por si solo- hice un gesto de desagrado y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro -¿Cómo? ¿No es que esperabas mi levantamiento? Tú ayudaste a romper el primer sello, uno que nadie pudo romper, hasta el día de hoy, deberías sentirte honrada-

-me están entrando nauseas con tanto sermón ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a sonreír con dulzura

-oh, por supuesto que a ti, reina, a ti es a quien quiero, pero no has cumplido con mis expectativas y…Vergil, tómala- su voz se convirtió en susurro cuando ordenó a Vergil en otro idioma, a pesar de la fuerza de voluntad del demonio, este no pudo oponerse a la voz del rey, por lo que con fuerza inhumana, me agarro de las muñecas, quise zafarme del agarre pero era imposible –tu sangre y la bestia que saliera de tu interior, formarían parte del nuevo mundo, pero no seguiste las reglas del juego y ahora, será peor para ti, es un lástima que te hayas privado de una noche intima junto a Vergil por tus principios humanos, Vergil hazlo aquí, ahora-

-¡No! Vergil, no seas tan idiota, tienes que tener más fuerza de voluntad en tu interior ¡no dejes que te manipulen así! Eres un guerrero, el hijo de Sparda ¡Vergil, quiérete más a ti mismo imbécil!- Sentí como se liberaban mis muñecas y de un salto me aleje del demonio, mirando a Lucifer quien sonreía –esto sí que no lo voy a permitir-

-pues, demuéstranos lo que tienes- aquella invitación me sirvió para desenfundar la katana, todos los demonios de alrededor se vinieron sobre mí, Vergil se sostenía la cabeza entre ambas manos, luchando por recuperar su propia consciencia o maldiciéndose por lo que casi podría haber hecho, en agiles movimientos, destrozaba a aquellas criaturas que se convertían en polvo frente a mis ojos, esquive por los pelos a uno que venía directamente por detrás con un fierro. Lucifer aplaudió, acercándose a mí, me apoye contra la puerta tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y levante la katana cuando estuvo frente a mí.

-eres una gran luchadora, hay que admitirlo, tan buena como lo fue tu madre, me gustaría saber si puedes contra esto- Vergil se abalanzo, justo cuando Lucifer desaparecía.  
_Maldito bastardo. Lamento esto…Vergil, pero alguien tiene que hacerte volver en sí._

Me aleje del gemelo mayor, lo suficiente como para poder estudiarle los movimientos, era la primera vez que pelearía con Vergil y en verdad, este era traicionero, salto sobre mi cabeza quedando detrás de mí y pegándome con el mango de Yamato en el abdomen, tosí cuando me reincorpore rápidamente para esquivar un espadazo, me había dado justo donde había sido herida antes y una horrible punzada recorrió mis venas, el demonio tomó carrera y yo quedé contra la pared, con Yamato a centímetros de mi rostro, sino me ponía a pelear, lo más probable es que acabara muerta a manos del manipulado Vergil. Con un pie apoyado en la pared, salté lejos desenfundando la katana, el poder de Vergil, no me permitía localizarlo enseguida, por lo que terminó dándome otro golpe y haciéndome volar, hasta chocar contra la pared, esta vez fui más rápida que él y en el piso como me encontraba le clavé la katana de forma horizontal y atravesando ambos lados.  
_Lo siento…  
_La saque y la volví a meter en un lado distinto, provocando que gruñera con furia y dolor, saqué de vuelta la espada dejando al Sparda tambaleante…  
_y los pecados siguen juntándose, uno tras otro, sin saber qué hacer._

Sangre por todos lados, incluso habían manchado mi rostro, un momento de distracción era fatal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Tómala Vergil, esto ha de acabar- de nuevo Lucifer ordenando a Vergil en aquel idioma, su presa a mi alrededor, pareció más anhelante que peligrosa, por lo que me tensé contra él, Lucifer se acercó con paso lento hacia nosotros con un botella cristalina entre sus manos, ésta contenía un liquido blanco, casi transparente, a simple vista parecía de consistencia espesa, deslizo el corcho que lo cubría y lo metió en mi boca tan bruscamente que terminé ahogada y asqueada, luego de eso las nauseas hicieron que me vinieran varias arcadas.

-lamento niña que sea de esta forma, pero el ritual debe llegar a su fin, tal y como fue escrito-  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar en los brazos de Vergil, pude ver como Lucifer desaparecía, con aquella sonrisa tan desagradable en sus labios, la presa que Vergil mantenía sobre mí, se aflojo sin soltarme y el demonio cayó de rodillas, arrastrándome con él.

-Selene…lo siento- murmuró cerca de mi oído y me hizo estremecer –aquello es…parte de mi…te introdujeron eso…la semilla y ahora no hay marcha atrás-  
las convulsiones se convirtieron en temblores al cabo de unos momentos, para luego quedar tensa en sus brazos, cerré los ojos, mareada y me dejé abrazar por el sueño inconsciente, que me aplastaba.

OOO

No era lo suficientemente tarde si Selene estaba viva, pero el olor a sangre y la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, le daban una muy mala impresión, metió una patada a la puerta, la gran sala era iluminada por unas potentes luces, las frías baldosas doradas, manchadas ligeramente con sangre, se mostraban brillosas en las partes más iluminadas, Dante no pudo evitar tragar la bilis que le subió a la garganta cuando vio a Selene y a su hermano, Vergil la abrazaba silenciosamente, mientras ella largaba quejidos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, debajo de ellos un enorme charco de sangre, que se extendía cada vez más, lo que no sabía a quién pertenecía, el cazador se acercó quedando frente a su hermano, quien apenas levanto la cabeza, dejando descubierto el rostro de Selene, tan blanco que parecía, estuviese muerta. Dante se agacho a su lado, poniendo el dorso de la mano en la frente de ella, agacho la cabeza, algunos mechones blanco le cubrieron por completo los ojos, evitando así que su hermano viera las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Vergil sabía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando velozmente por el líquido recibido, esperaba que muriera ahí, sin sufrir, pero los temblores persistían y ella se mostraba recia, tenía más fuerzas que las que él mismo había mostrado tener cuando Lucifer lo había controlado, el llanto que provenía detrás de él, le advirtió que Dante había tenido la intención de entregar a Rita. El cazador notó que la sangre seguía empapándolos y siguió el recorrido por el que venía, hasta dar con la parte baja de Selene, pasó la mano, sin inmutarse, por su entrepierna, notando a través de la tela lo húmeda que estaba, más arriba pudo ver la mancha de sangre, trago saliva, sospechando lo que había pasado.

-Vergil aléjate de ella, apóyala en el piso- ordenó y este ante el tono de su hermano, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien -¿Qué pasó?-

-le dieron de beber…- dejó la frase a medio terminar, cuando su hermano se puso en pie, tomando a Selene entre sus brazos y llevándola hacia donde no había sangre.

-maldita sean todos los demonios- ella comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo en los brazos de Dante y este tuvo que ponerla rápidamente contra el piso, abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando una mirada totalmente cubierta de sangre, un agudo grito de dolor salió de su garganta y arqueó toda la espalda, retorciéndose. Giró mecánicamente el rostro hacia el albino y este la cogió por la cabeza alzándola.

-Dn…t…sc…me…pn…t…ln- otro grito volvió a retumbar por la casa, el cazador vio de reojo a Rita que venía corriendo

-el pantalón dice, sácale el pantalón- la mujer se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de la joven, desabrochando los botones, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos temblorosas, los bajo dejando a la vista, las braguitas manchadas de sangre, el pecho de Rita pareció explotar al ver a su hija sufrir de aquella manera por su culpa, una vez más. La chica está vez empujo de tal manera que más sangre broto y el cazador comenzó a perder los nervios, cada vez que empujaba, un grito llenaba la sala. Vergil se mantuvo alejado en todo momento, pero con una mueca de dolor grabado en sus facciones, la podía sentir en su interior, sufriendo, por su estúpida poca voluntad.  
Selene se volvió a arquear, esta vez empujando con más fuerza y algo empezó a hacer presión sobre las bragas. Miro a su madre un momento y luego sollozó

-sss…ca…ess….to- pellizcó con el dedo índice las bragas y su madre automáticamente las deslizo por sus piernas, había una cabeza que comenzaba a notarse en la intimidad de la chica, ésta jadeó y volvió a hacer fuerza, con desesperación, como si intentara quitarse algo pesado de encima.

-ahrg…r…t…m…dr…e, h…z…l…p…mi…ss…c…l-

-¿Qué…que lo saque yo?- preguntó sorprendida, aunque no tanto como el cazador, Selene ya no tenía fuerzas y eso no podía ser buena señal, la madre se acomodó mejor sobre Selene, poniendo ambas manos al costado de la cabeza que asomaba, uso sus fuerzas para empujar hacia abajo el cuerpo de aquel ser, mientras ella hacía uso de sus últimas fuerzas, ayudando a Rita. Había salido la mitad del cuerpo.

-¡Sssá…calo!- chilló Selene, la madre decidida coloco mejor las manos para que no se le resbalaran y tiro de aquel cuerpo hacia abajo, sacándolo por completo.

-El cordón…no hay tijeras…Vergil que…- El Sparda mayor se puso junto al cuerpo de la joven, acercando el rostro, de un solo mordiscón, cortó el cordón y se situó detrás de Rita, agachado junto a ella, limpiándose la boca, Dante fue quien se mostró sorprendido ante la salvajada de su hermano, Rita en cambió lo tomó como algo natural, un instinto que llevaba el demonio dentro, la criatura que sostenía en sus brazos parecía totalmente humano, sin ápice de maldad.

-Dámelo, hay que matarlo- ordenó el joven albino -¡dámelo!-

-¡no!- el grito de Selene hizo que desviara la vista de la criatura que lloraba con unos gritos infernales, hacía ella –por…favor, no…déjenlo ser…qu…que el…decid…de…l…que…qui…r…s…r, aah- un largo gemido después de intentar acabar la frase, fue lo último que pudo pronunciar. Dante cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza y poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Selene, Rita sostenía al bebé en sus brazos, llorando en silencio, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro ensangrentado de su hija, Vergil se levantó fieramente, pegándole a la pared y haciendo que ésta se rajara. Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo proseguir ante esa situación que tenían justo delante de sus ojos.

-será mejor…-Dante se aclaró la garganta –que…la entierre-

-no- Vergil se giró hacia su hermano, firme –lo haré yo- este lo miró un momento, para luego asentir, tocó levemente el hombro de Rita, quien ya estaba de pie y lo siguió en silencio.  
Ahora que el diablo tenía todas las cartas que necesitaba puestas en la mesa, empezaría a jugar a su estilo.


	19. El juego recién empieza

_**N.A: **__¡Ah! Acabo de ver la cantidad de fics que hay en la sección Devil May Cry y casi se me desencaja la mandíbula, joder! Disculpen si no leí ninguno .__. Me siento realmente mal por eso, ahora mismo no creo, tengo que terminar con este fic que me tiene de cabeza, pero prometo que lo voy a leer ¿sí? Hay muchos! Incluyendo Shonen ai, no? DantexNero…no me va la cosa xD por mucho que intente crear uno, no me sale, claro, me gusta leerlo, así que voy a darles un vistazo después ^^  
Con respecto a la historia, ya sé, que el final de Selene no fue de lo mejor y el que más sufre es Vergil, pero hacía falta!! Teniendo en cuenta que va a haber una segunda parte, quiero deshacerme de los OC y del gran desequilibrio que tuve en esta primera parte, aparte que no prometo nada, pero posiblemente los capis sean muuuuuucho más largos y tenga más trama que esta, metiendo a los demonios en otro tipo de sistema, creado por los humanos y…bueno, ciertas cosillas que tengo en mente, pero claro, primero tengo que terminar los otros fics, y atragantarme con toooodos los que hay aquí, que son muchos xD  
Ah, por cierto, a partir del capítulo 19 y en adelante (o sea, segunda parte) Lady va a tener mucho protagonismo, aparte de una posible relación con Dante, amo a esa pareja.  
Ahora sí, espero que os guste el capi n.n_

**Chapter 18  
El juego recién empieza**

Dante estaba demasiado ensimismado, como para recapacitar en que había una tercer persona con ellos en aquel momento, la mitad del alma de Selene, si así quería llamarlo y en parte de Vergil. Aquel niño, no era común, no era humano, era un monstruo que ella se había propuesto a proteger y nadie podía hacer nada contra eso. Según decía la leyenda, el bebé que por defecto, llevaría el nombre Caín, sería un factor fundamental que el diablo, llevaría a su lado, acometiendo contra la humanidad, destruyendo todo. Dante no creía en aquellos escritos fervientemente, pero algo le decía que tener a aquel chico de su lado les beneficiaria, solo tendría que luchar porque Vergil no le dañara.

Lucifer, no ansiaba destruir todo rápidamente, quería hacer las cosas bien, tal y como habían sido escritas años atrás, cuando su juicio no estaba declarado y aun podía vagar perdido por la tierra, conociendo a los humanos y sus inmundicias, por aquel entonces no podía hacer nada más que observar, hoy ya no era lo mismo, tenía en sus manos, el más grande poder y uno en camino que pronto estaría a su lado, aquel niño…ese era todo el poder que necesitaba, no más. Los cegadores juntos esperando el renacer del Ángel de la Muerte, los jinetes preparados para desatar más hambrunas, guerras, terremotos, locura en el mundo, que el final se cerniera a la tierra y que acabara con aquella putrefacción.

-Dante-la mujer que iba detrás de él susurro su nombre con voz dulce –lo siento, sé que es mi culpa y…-

-no hables, mejor, pensemos como vamos a proseguir, Lucifer ya está planeando su siguiente ataque- aferró más fuerte a la criatura contra si

-¿Qué haremos con él?- Dante suspiro profundamente, no tenía muchas opciones, era criarlo o dejar morir algo por lo que Selene hubiera luchado.  
_Selene…_

El cazador no podía evitar las punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, que le producían pensar en ella y revivir aquellos minutos mortales, pensó en Zero y el dolor aumentó aún más al saber cómo reaccionaría.  
_¿Qué hacer después de esto? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Enfrentar a Lucifer y luego seguir con nuestras vidas? ¿Lograremos refrenar al diablo antes que él nos mate a nosotros?_  
Dante no tenía claro que debía hacer, como proceder ante la misión de su vida, ninguna de sus armas acabarían con aquel ángel caído, solo el poder de una pequeña bomba de tiempo que yacía en los brazos de Rita y llorisqueaba permanentemente.

-Lo tendremos con nosotros…al menos mientras no muestre ser una amenaza-  
Esa clase de niños, tenían el poder, de crecer más rápido, por lo que no sería raro que en un par de semanas ya pareciera un niño de tres años. Dante volvió a suspirar, amargado por toda aquella situación.

El bebé empezó a llorar más fuerte y más seguido, haciendo que la mujer se alertara sin saber exactamente qué hacer, al levantar la vista en busca de la ayuda del cazador, se encontró con más personas alrededor que parecían no darle importancia al niño.  
_Cegadores.  
_Estaban todos reunidos, miles de ellos, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, buscando algo que les alentara a que todo iba a salir bien. Dante la tomó del antebrazo arrastrándola por en medio de todos ellos, quienes parecían ignorar por completo la situación.

-Lucifer esta aquí, ellos esperan el renacer del Mayor, del Ángel de la muerte y es él quien le dará entrada a la Tierra-  
_No podemos hacer nada para impedirlo._ Por supuesto que era solo algo que podía pensar en su interior, ya que no quería preocupar a Rita.  
Vergil se unió a ellos, una hora más tarde, algunas gotas habían empezado a caer, Dante al percatarse se quito la gabardina, pasándosela a Rita para que cubriera al bebe. Vergil no dejaba de mirar con desagrado y furia a la criatura, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros dos.  
Empezaron a bajar calle tras calle, dirigiéndose al local.

OOO

-No lo han matado, aunque las cosas no salieron como esperábamos realmente-

-Caín ya está en la tierra, es lo único importante de momento-

-pero ellos han de criarlo en contra nuestra-  
Lucifer miró a la demonio morena que tenía delante de él, se acercó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

-el niño sabrá donde pertenece, nada ni nadie, podrá corromper ese sentimiento interno, el a la larga vendrá a mí, aliándose, y podremos terminar con todo de una vez, Emi, ¿no confías en mi? ¿No crees en la palabra de tu padre?-

-claro que confió en ti, se que lo que digas será realidad- Lucifer se alejó sonriendo y unas chispas saltaron detrás de él, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más -¿Cuál es el problema? Si son solo demonios-  
Iría ahora mismo a preparar el ritual para liberar a su aliado más fuerte, al menos de momento.

OOO

Zero había desaparecido, sería muy estúpido pensar que él no sabía que Selene ya había muerto.  
_Aunque al menos me hubiera gustado hablar contigo chico…se cuanto la querías…  
_Rita era quien se iba a quedar cuidando al bebé, Vergil en contra de todo, había accedido a la petición de la mujer, sobre poner hechizos que los protegieran de los demonios. El cazador había telefoneado a Lady y Trish para comenzar con la búsqueda y sabiendo que contaba con dos excelentes cazadoras.

Las miradas dolidas que le dirigía Rita, comenzaba a lograr un efecto violento en el gemelo, Vergil no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia, pero en aquel momento estaba haciendo todo lo posible, para no explotar y matar a ese monstruo.  
_¿Por qué tenias que ponerlo bajo tu ala protectora Selene? ¿Qué es lo que viste en eso, que no fuera otra cosa que muerte? Ya nació matando…te mató a ti, ¿Qué te hace creer que no se va a aliar a Lucifer para destruirnos?_  
El demonio cerró los ojos, al sentir un cosquilleo en sus pestañas, allí estaban unas lagrimas traicioneras que nunca antes habían salido. Sintió una leve presión sobre su hombro y levanto la vista esperando encontrarse con su hermano, en cambio, vio algo que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos. Quien lo había tocado, ladeo la cabeza, con una mirada tan cálida que le puso la piel de gallina, jamás había visto eso ella.

-¿S-Selene?- ella asintió, tenía un aura extraña a su alrededor, algo que Vergil jamás había visto, se acercó a ella, sin tocarla, seguía con esa mirada que le daba un toque angelical.

-eres el único que puede verme, aparte de Dante supongo- murmuró –pienso que esto es por…lo que hice durante toda mi vida y por primera vez puedo decir, que hay algo allí arriba, no es exactamente dios, es el padre de todo esto, aquí los humanos lo veneran como un dios, un ser que todo lo puede, pero…él no puede acabar con Lucifer. Si, fui un demonio que pudo entrar al cielo y ser convertida en ángel ¿es irónico no? Los humanos no pueden vernos, nuestra potencia los heriría hasta la muerte, es por eso que si queremos contactar con ellos debemos tomar un cuerpo o mejor dicho, un envoltorio humano- Vergil la miraba entre confundido y encantado, sonrió ampliamente y siguió explicando  
–al momento de morir…- hizo una pausa viendo el dolor crispar el rostro de su hermano –Estoy bien, mentiría si dijera que no sufrí. Cuando te pedí que no mates a Caín, fue por órdenes que ya estaba recibiendo de arriba, ellos tienen esperanzas con el chico, si se le inculca bien lo que debe hacer, será de gran ayuda, no dejen por nada en el mundo que oiga nada de Lucifer, no antes que esté preparado, Vergil, por favor, hazlo al menos por mí, quiero que seas tú el maestro de Caín, no lo odies, él aún es inocente-

-no, no lo es, te ha matado a ti- Selene volvió a sonreír esta vez con tristeza, apoyando la mano en el rostro del albino, quien cerró los ojos ante el tacto aquel

-el no me ha matado o… bueno si, pero no en el modo que tu lo ves, su fuerza hubiera matado a cualquiera, había desgarrado por completo mi interior ¿Cómo crees que se formó tan rápido? Tomó todo de mi, aparte del constante sangrado, no había esperanzas- volvió a callar, dándole espacio al demonio para que pensara –busca a Zero por favor, búscalo y tráelo ante mí, yo mientras tanto buscare un cuerpo voluntario que quiera ser mi soporte hasta que todo esto acabe- volvió a sonreír melancólicamente -algo en mi ha cambiado, quizás esto después de todo, sirvió, os veré a todos dentro de unos días, no dejéis ver a Caín nada que le pueda despertar el instinto- Se acercó a Vergil y poniéndose en puntas de pie, rozó con sus labios la mejilla del joven demonio y luego se fue.

-¿Vergil?- la voz de Dante hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, lo miró, debatiéndose entre si debía decirle o no, decirle significaría tener que explicar todo lo que ella le había dicho y a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
-estoy bien- dijo cortante y se metió en el local, dejando a Dante plantado ahí fuera lo suficientemente confundido, como para asegurar que había escuchado a una mujer hablando. Miro a lo lejos vislumbrando dos figuras femeninas que se acercaban directo al local, se quedó allí esperándolas, hasta que llegaron, ambas miraban con pena al cazador, sin embargo, no dijeron nada.

OOO

-Selene…ella estuvo presente hace un momento, se ha convertido en ángel y- tratando de saltarse lo más posible, pero intentando darle el mensaje Vergil se sentó en la silla frente a Rita, miró por la abertura que quedaba en la puerta, de abajo provenían voces femeninas, por lo tanto Dante no estaría atento a lo que él dijera –quiere que le enseñe a…Caín, me pidió explícitamente que sea su maestro ¿Cómo es que puede confiármelo a mí? Con las profundas ganas que tengo de clavarle a Yamato en la garganta- Rita meneó la cabeza, sonriendo a medias

-ella sabe que no lo dañarías, por mucho que tu instinto te grite que lo hagas, tu mente le gana, aparte, que tienes corazón Vergil, por mucho que lo ignores, está ahí, quizás para ti, esto es lo que traiciona alguna veces, pero a nosotros nos hacer confiar en ti, ver que en el fondo eres una buena persona. ¿Qué más te dijo?-

-Quiere que busque a Zero, que protejamos al niño sobre cualquier tema ligado a Lucifer, para que no se confunda de bando y, va a buscar un cuerpo para ser de más ayuda-

-¿un cuerpo?- Rita mostró cierta incredulidad, que luego se arrepintió por la mirada que le dirigió el albino

-no tengo más ganas de explicar…ella…cambió y creo que esta es una segunda oportunidad, aunque no pueda estar en su verdadero cuerpo-

-¿De qué hablas?- la voz de la joven morena, le llegó desde la puerta haciendo que este se levantara y saliera de la habitación, Lady sonrió a la mujer que se encontraba tan desconcertada como ella y luego se retiró en busca de Vergil.

OOO

-Torasodu sodamona- un pronunciar lento, preciso, sobre la tierra y con miles de demonios detrás, siendo controlados por su mano, alzó la cabeza mirando directamente al cielo y sonriendo burlón, volteó mirando a la gran familia unida que tenia frente a él.

-Decid esto: Ofrecemos nuestras vidas, sangre, almas, para completar este tributo.- Al finalizar, todos los demonios comenzaron a caer, uno tras uno, hasta no quedar ninguno. La Tierra empezó a temblar, Lucifer se fue hasta la cima de la montaña, para recibirlo.

-hola, Muerte-

OOO

No quedaba nada, al arrasar con la ciudad, el viento se llevaba cualquier huella que delatara, fue por eso que se mostro tan triunfante y feliz, hasta que sintió una presencia más fuerte, rondar por los alrededores, levanto la cabeza, borrando todo rastro de la sonrisa anterior.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó preparándose para atacar

-deberías conocerme, o es que… ¿mi aura angelical no te lo permite?- el demonio entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia

-si no es más que la perrita que se vendió al otro bando-

-apreciaría un poquito más de respeto, aunque no puedo esperar menos de un demonio ¿Qué es lo que planea tu padre? ¿Liberar a los jinetes? Ya ha vuelvo la muerte, debes de saber cuál es su siguiente paso- el demonio giro sobre sí mismo, intentando localizarla, aunque no veía nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor. -¿presiento…miedo?- susurró peligrosamente cerca del demonio, aunque este al darse vuelta no encontrara nada.

-no tengo porque decirte cuáles son sus planes-

-oh, si tienes, porque…de lo contrario, mueres- se apareció frente al demonio, tomándolo, sin que este pudiera oponer resistencia, acercó su mano, apunto de apoyar la palma sobre la frente del demonio, cuando este grito.

-¡no! De acuerdo zorra, te diré simplemente, que él planea hacer sufrir a la humanidad, antes de matarlos y…-

-él los matará a ustedes también- siseó ella

-no sabes nada de nuestro padre, el jamás nos mataría, el nos creó, somos sus hijos, no podría jamás-

-Dime que hará o te mato- Varios demonios más se sumaron al que tenía en su brazo –juegas sucio, hmm, no importa, esto no ha acabado aquí- Selene se desapareció, no sin antes apoyar por completo la palma de su mano, sobre la frente del demonio y matándolo al instante.


	20. La Muerte

_**N.A: **__¡no subestiméis a los humanos, demonios! xD ¡hola! Les tengo una buena noticia, estoy preparando un fic lemonoso, entre Dante y un OC (tengo un enorme problema con los OC y Dante xD) ¿Cómo se imaginan a un Dante universitario? Se ve sexy ¿no? Bueno, prepárense para verlo en acción en ese fic, me están surgiendo ideas macabras con Dante =P  
Aquí Lady toma ventaja y se mete con nuestro querido cazador, claro que Dante ahora entra en acción y…=D ustedes tan solo díganme si quieren que Dante y Lady hagan cosillas locas y yo con alegría lo escribo. Después veo si subieron algún fic nuevo! No me olvido de eso, estuve leyendo ya algunos n.n suban, suban, todos somos buenos escritores a la hora de meter a Dante en alguna historia =D  
Y ahora os dejo disfrutando del capi n.n _

Chapter 19  
La muerte

-No subestiméis a la muerte, por mucho que no sea tan fuerte como aquel niño, ella nos ayudará en nuestro camino hacía el nuevo mundo, abrid bien los ojos y prestad sus almas, para hacer de ella algo más poderoso. Que la Tierra se abra al medio, dejando salir el fuego de su interior, que os consuman a todos ustedes y se oigan los gritos de agónico dolor. Que la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno se desate y mueran todos los ángeles. Nadie puede contra el inminente final.-

Los temblores fueron aumentando a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de la boca de Lucifer. La Tierra fue separándose lentamente haciendo que los primeros asomos de lava salieran a la superficie, Lucifer sonreía maravillado, todo por lo que había estado luchando, parecía serle devuelto con la hermosura de la destrucción y el pronto reinar sobre el mundo que su antiguo padre había creado, los demonios juntados miraban ausentes la abertura terrestre que se alzaba delante de sus ojos, dispuesta a absorberles el alma. Látigos de lava salieron al exterior, enrollándose serpentinamente en el cuerpo manipulado de los demonios y hundiéndolos, no había ruidos, solo el repiquetear de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento y el constante movimiento de lava. Poco a poco, iban quedando menos demonios, la furia que provenía de aquella abertura, el anhelante deseo de volver a poblar esas tierras, que les pertenecieron alguna vez y que aquél…les había quitado, parecía volverse real, con cada alma demoniaca que ingresaba allí. Ni siquiera el tan famoso Sparda podría detener aquella furia que latía en el centro de la Tierra, una explosión de lava se levantó, haciendo que llovieran pequeñas llamas y cayeran sobre el pasto, incendiándolo.

-Lucifer, lo has logrado, padre, has vuelto- Alastair se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y luego hizo una reverencia, esperando las palabras de su padre.

-pronto contigo se unirá el resto, cuando consigamos al niño, no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos- Alastair levantó la cabeza viendo a Lucifer sonreír, aquello le dio esperanzas, unas que no había tenido hacia largo tiempo.  
Una segunda explosión se hizo presente, largando otro cuerpo, ellos habían tomado el cuerpo de los demonios, para así poder salir a la Tierra sin tener que perder el tiempo buscando un recipiente. Mundus quedó frente a él, con una mueca amarga en su rostro, no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Lucifer, él había tenido otro plan, que no habría llevado tanto tiempo, pero parecía que el destino de esa chica había sido escrito con puño y letra de su padre, y así debía cumplirse. Se acercó al demonio mayor, haciendo la reverencia, se agachó con la cabeza baja, esperando el toque de él, para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Esto recién empieza-

OOO

Lady estaba segura que Vergil había visto algo, de lo contrario no se hubiera ido del lugar, tenía las palabras de él grabadas en su mente, no podía ser que hablara de Selene, aunque no estaba muy segura ya que en el mundo demoniaco todo era posible, hasta que no diera con la respuesta correcta, no podría decirle nada a Dante, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba y aquel demonio era importante para ella.  
Se acercó hacía Dante, él se encontraba sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y con ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro, podía ver algunas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y contuvo el impulso de acariciarle el cabello, no parecía el Dante de siempre, se lo notaba cansado, cargando con un gran peso en su espalda y por primera vez, sin saber qué hacer. Se apoyó sobre la esquina del escritorio y este al percibir movimiento quitó las manos del rostro, la cazadora le sonrió cálidamente, logrando que el hiciera lo mismo, no había palabras que sirvieran para pronunciar, tan solo debían actuar y acabar con Lucifer, antes que este acabara con la humanidad, cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más y más fuerte, Dante golpeó el escritorio con el puño cerrado haciendo respingar a Lady, se levantó con brusquedad y tomó sus armas, poniéndolas en su sitio, para luego empuñar a Rebellión.

-hazme el favor y quédate cuidando a Rita, no confío en la protección que Vergil haya puesto-

-Dante ¿A dónde…?- El cazador volteó mirando a la confundida cazadora y se acercó a ella, apoyándose su frente contra la suya y clavando sus ojos en los bicolores, ésta se mostró sorprendida al sentir tal cercanía por parte de él, su respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí.

-necesito vengar la muerte de Selene y si para acabar con Lucifer tengo que morir yo, bienvenido sea, pero no quiero que destruya el mundo, realmente odiaría ver como los humanos sufren en manos de ese hijo de perra, no tiene derecho a condenarlos, él realmente no es nadie para mí- acercó los labios a los de la mujer, que abrió los ojos como platos al principio, para después tranquilizarse, ella también se acercó rozándolo, en respuesta a su petición y este sin esperar más la besó. Al cabo de unos momentos se separaron y Dante sonrió a medias, sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos –quería que supieras que sentía lo mismo hacía ti, aunque me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para jugar contigo- El cazador se alejó, dirigiéndose firmemente hacia la puerta, sin voltear, la abrió, siendo golpeado por el aire caliente que envolvía a la Tierra, cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente y la cerró tras de sí.

El primer impulso era dirigirse hacia donde el corazón le decía, aunque al olfatear el aire, el camino era otro, el olor a azufre provenía del lado norte, en cambio de eso el corazón le decía que fuera al lado contrario.

-¿A dónde iras Dante?- la voz de Vergil lo hizo desconcentrarse y miró la silueta de su hermano apoyada sobre una esquina –te has dado cuenta, que si tú, no le hubieras hecho recordar nada, esto no hubiera pasado, tu y…el estúpido clon, sumado a la aparición de Zero y…-

-¿y dónde quedas parado tu en toda esta historia? Es en vano, buscar un culpable Vergil y aunque quiera no creer en eso, en esta oportunidad tengo que hacerlo, el destino de ella ya había sido escrito, lo que no fue escrito es el final, el cómo van a seguir las cosas, quien muere y quien vive-

-no me digas a mí eso- siseó el gemelo mayor –ese maldito vinculo fue lo que la mató y ahora…-se calló de golpe, controlando su rabia

-entonces ahí está, eres tan culpable, como lo fue Zero al darle su sangre-

Vergil no soportó aquello y desenvaino a Yamato, poniéndola a escasos centímetros del rostro de su gemelo, quien ahora tenía las armas frente a Vergil, deteniendo la espada, el Sparda mayor giró sobre sí mismo, intentando asestarle un golpe a Dante, pero este fue más rápido disparándole con las armas, Yamato empezó a girar sobre sí misma deteniendo las balas y dejándolas todas juntas sobre la acera, este dio un golpe contra las balas y volaron todas en dirección a Dante, quien logró esquivarlas.

-es un truco viejo hermano, intenta algo nuevo-

Aquello no pareció mosquear a Vergil en lo más mínimo, aunque la potencia de sus golpes había aumentado, no dejándole a Dante otra opción que pelear espada con espada, el ruido de metal resonó en el silencio nocturno, ambo filos se recorrieron buscando ensartarse sobre su oponente, algunas chispas saltaron e hicieron que se echaran hacia atrás.  
El estruendoso ruido que las puertas del local hicieron al abrirse, pareció no inmutarles, hasta que la mujer morena de ojos bicolores se paró en medio de ellos dos.

-¡Parad! Esto no tiene sentido, no cuando allí fuera está la verdadera amenaza

-hazte a un lado que esto no es contigo, Lady-La cazadora miró a Dante reprochando su actitud y este desvió la mirada

-habéis olvidado el motivo principal, os estáis dejando llevar por el odio y el sufrimiento, pensáis en Selene, en cómo se sentiría ella, al veros pelear, echando culpas en vano- el primero que aflojó su posición fue Vergil, quien se retiró del lugar, metiéndose de vuelta en el local –te estás dejando llevar Dante-

-cuida de Rita, Lady, yo sé qué hacer con mi vida- la rabia fluía libre por la sangre del cazador, al dejar plantada a Lady allí, el recuerdo de Selene, le traía cierta oleada de rencor hacia su hermano, era su culpa que estuviera muerta, después de todo.

OOO

Lady regresó al local, bastante molesta con la actitud de aquellos dos y dispuesta a enfrentar a Vergil, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón con la vista clavada en las escaleras, no se molestó en dirigirle ninguna mirada a la cazadora que lo contemplaba desde la puerta. Esta al no ver ninguna señal por parte del Sparda, que le alertara de algo, se acercó hacia él.

-Vergil, nadie tiene la culpa de la muerte de Selene, tu hermano está tan dolido como tú y…- Vergil se levantó del sillón a velocidad demoniaca, sin darle tiempo a zafarse de su violento agarre sobre el cuello, el demonio acercó su rostro al oído de la cazadora quien ahora temía la reacción de Vergil.

-tienes razón en que nadie tiene la culpa, pero si llegas a hacer mención de lo que oíste cuando hablaba con Rita, juro que te mato- el agarre en el cuello se apretó más acompañando a la amenaza y Lady supo que iba en serio _  
¿Por qué no querría que Dante se enterara?_ –sé lo que cruza por tu cabeza, si Dante lo sabe y los demonios llegan a atraparlo, se van a enterar que ella después de todo, no está exactamente muerta, como debería estarlo, Lucifer va a acabar con ella, _es una guerra, entre cielo e infierno, solo ellos saben cómo acabar, los ángeles van a proteger a los humanos de los demonios…- _

-y los demonios van a destruir ángeles- una voz suave les llegó desde la puerta, Vergil no tuvo tiempo de voltear, ya que fue expulsado del lado de la cazadora, hasta golpear contra la pared, aquella mujer se acercó hacia Lady, agachándose para levantarla y ponerla sobre el sillón, el largo y sedoso cabello negro cayó en cascada sobre la espalda de la mujer al ponerse derecha de nuevo y miró al Sparda que aún seguía en el piso, el color pardo de sus ojos mostró un aire cálido al mirarlo y este empezó a incorporarse, ella se acercó hacia él y con un movimiento de mano lo tiró al piso de nuevo, se puso a su altura, elevó el rostro del albino con un dedo índice obligándole a mirarla –no deberías tratar así a Lady, Vergil- murmuró con una sonrisa -¿Dónde está Dante?-

-¿Selene eres tú?-la voz de Lady salió entre sorprendida y confundida

-la única e incomparable- murmuró ésta, tomó la mano de Vergil y lo puso en pie sin esfuerzo, para luego girarse y enfrentar a la cazadora –no te asombres, Vergil no miente, aunque el matarte hubiera sido una estupidez- miró al demonio que seguía detrás de ella bastante confundido. Selene se acercó al sillón sentándose y miró hacia las escaleras –no estoy…segura de si ir a ver a mi madre y a Caín sea lo más apropiado pero…he de hacerlo, ya que es una orden de arriba y… ¿Dónde está Dante?- al no recibir más respuesta que el silencio, entrecerró los ojos y clavó la vista en Vergil, este al verla no tuvo más remedio que responder.

-se fue a pelear contra Lucifer, o al menos, a intentar detenerlo-

-y ustedes han peleado, no te saltes esa parte, idiota ¿Cómo puede ser…?- se cortó a mitad de frase al sentir la puerta de arriba abrirse, se levantó como un rayo y subió las escaleras con los otros dos detrás, a punto de bajar y con los ojos muy abiertos, se encontró con Rita –gracias- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al ver a su madre allí parada, pasó de ella y entró a la habitación, donde encontró sobre un cuna improvisada, lo que había logrado matarla y hacer que se convirtiera en lo que ahora era. Nadie pudo contener a Vergil quien ahora se encontraba en la puerta mirándola, Selene se agachó grácilmente contra la cuna, tomando al bebé, que parecía haber crecido mucho en las últimas horas, lo acunó contra su pecho y un aura blanca se desprendió de ella, para situarse alrededor del bebé, quien sonrió dulcemente, estiró sus pequeñas manos queriendo tocar aquella energía, Selene se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lagrimas, había hecho lo correcto al no permitir que lo mataran, no tenia porque irse del lado de Lucifer, no tenia porque defraudarla y arriba confiaban en él, sería el único que podría acabar a Lucifer. Trazó con el dedo índice líneas en su rostro y los ojos celestes se centraron en los suyos, el flash de los recuerdos, vino a su mente como un torbellino, los sueños que había tenido con un bebé ensangrentado llenaron su mente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, las manitos de la criatura, se posaron a cada lado del rostro níveo de Selene, él presentía la preocupación que emanaba ella, por lo que optó quitar esas imágenes de su mente y le sonrió.

-él, sabe que soy…lo que sea que yo sea para él- no sabía si decir, madre, puesto que eso convertiría a Vergil en su padre y se hacía confuso aquello

-eres su madre Selene- susurró Rita desde un rincón de la habitación, ésta la miró y luego miró a Vergil

-pero…eso lo haría a él su padre, suena raro y…pecaminoso- Rita no pudo evitar sonreír ante la palabra que usó su hija, aquello era cierto, tanto Selene como ella, habían andado durante un largo tiempo por un camino pecaminoso, manchado de sangre, con mentiras y sufrimiento, pero por muy egoísta que sonara, valía la pena todo lo que había hecho, si esa era la imagen con la que moriría. Selene se acercó con Caín hacia Vergil, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
_Si pecar está prohibido, entonces mátame aquí mismo_  
Aunque el vinculo se había roto, al morir el verdadero cuerpo de Selene, había algo en su interior que no moría, un sentimiento que le parecía repulsivo e impotente a la vez.

-Míralo Vergil, después de todo esto es gracias a que tu hayas sido fácilmente manipulado y…- sonrió al sentir como empezaba a fluir la rabia del Sparda –no es para que te enojes, nadie te está echando en cara nada, después de todo, tiene un lado bueno, él podrá destruirlo o destruirnos a nosotros- otra flameante llama de rabia onduló en el Sparda –pero tú vas a hacer lo imposible porque él esté de nuestro lado- en un hábil movimiento sacó un cuchillo y cortó la muñeca de Vergil, colocándola sobre la frente del niño, Selene tragó saliva y apretó los labios –sus destinos estarán enlazados, no puedo permitir…tienes que entrenarlo, no me falles Vergil, porque mueres- el sello de sangre se impregnó en la suave piel de Caín y para terminarlo, Selene dejó la herida que había hecho en su muñeca descubierta y se acercó para lamerla, el veneno demoniaco la recorrió haciendo que largara un gemido involuntario, soltó la muñeca del Sparda y se alejó un poco, al abrir los ojos, un leve velo rojizo pudo ser vislumbrado por todos los presentes, luego desapareció.  
_La senda de pecados sigue abriéndose, no dejes que esta herida deje de sangrar._

Se volvió para dejar a Caín en la cuna y luego paso por el lado de los tres presentes bajando las escaleras y desapareciendo.

OOO

Dante, a pesar de haber sido herido por un cegador, seguía guiándose por el olor que se empezaba a juntar en aquel lugar, la sangrante herida a un costado de su cuerpo, parecía no estar dispuesta a cortar la hemorragia, el cazador lanzó una maldición en voz baja y siguió caminando. No había demonios por la zona, por lo que, o estaban junto a Lucifer, o este ya los había matado para hacer el ritual, cosa que parecía ser la opción más acertada. Con las pocas fuerzas juntadas, dejo fluir su poder demoniaco, para poder avanzar entre la rocosa colina, de allí provenía aquel hedor, era posible que Lucifer estuviera con ellos. Con movimientos tan rápidos como le permitió su herida, esquivó todas las llamas de lava que salían permanentemente, dejó de caminar y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, el cual no tenía buena pinta, el tono rojizo se iba intensificando, bajó un poco más la vista, viendo lo muy cerca que se encontraba, volvió a poner en su lugar la espada y reanudo el paso, si llegaba allí sin ser detectado, podría tener una pelea limpia con Lucifer.  
_¿Limpia? Seguro, estás hablando de Lucifer, no va a jugar limpio…  
_Aunque la voz de su conciencia le gritara que no fuera allí, que diera la vuelta y buscara quien sabia que, el siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, donde vio a todos reunidos en círculo, frente al fuego que se levantaba cada vez más. Sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban, haciéndolo paralizar, un envión lo hizo perder el equilibrio y tirarlo de la montaña, rodó, chocando con las piedras e hiriéndose a medida que iba bajando, el cazador lanzo una maldición y de nuevo una presión le congelo el cuerpo, haciéndolo frenar tan de golpe que el cerebro pareció que había saltado ligeramente, al sentirse libre de nuevo, se puso en pie y fijó su vista en la figura femenina que mantenía una mano alzada al frente y con los ojos en él, Dante juraría que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, entre disculpa y diversión, la figura comenzó a acercarse hacia él manteniendo la mano alzada, el volvía a sentir el cuerpo congelado. Al tener a la mujer delante de él entrecerró los ojos.

-oh Dante, no quise…hacerte eso, pero tenía que frenarte de algún modo- por un momento se mostró confuso, alzó las cejas en un claro gesto de incredulidad ante lo que tenía delante, había que ser muy idiota para no notar que era un Ángel, el aura la delataba, aunque no estaba seguro de quien podía ser, le llamaba la atención que ya se hubieran puesto en acción aquellos seres.

-¿quién serias?.

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente al cazador, caminaba sobre la teoría correcta, pero no sabía quién era exactamente y hacérselo saber en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Lucifer no era la opción más adecuada para tomar, bajó la mano deshaciendo el poder que retenía a Dante y este se sacudió como quitándose sogas invisibles, miró de nuevo a la chica que seguía sonriendo frente a él, los ojos pardos brillaban con algún tipo de excitación que él no lograba averiguar a qué se debía, se acercó a él extendiendo su brazo y ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, tenía una cálida mirada y una dulce sonrisa que hipnotizaba, odiaba a los Ángeles por la facilidad que tenían al poner de rodillas a cualquiera.

-Si confías en mi, toma mi mano.

¿Cómo no confiar? Después de todo venían directo de arriba, aunque muchos de ellos habían sido corrompidos por los planes y pensamientos de Lucifer, ella seguía siendo de aquel bando y aparte el aura que flameaba orgullosa a su alrededor, le delataba su actual estatus, Dante puso una expresión neutra y tomo la mano de la muchacha, quien volvió a deslumbrar el oscuro lugar con su sonrisa. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, haciéndose cada vez menos nítido, llegó a escuchar la voz de ella, diciendo que no se soltara por nada, ante sus ojos todo se iba convirtiendo en un rápido borrón, que le mareaba, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, bajo sus pies ya no sentía el pasto, tampoco hacia sonido alguno, simplemente sentía la presión de la mano de la chica, contra la suya y…  
_¿Qué demonios…?_

Algo se agarró firmemente a su tobillo, tirándolo hacia abajo, el agudo chillido de ella, diciéndole que se agarrara más fuerte lo alertó, no estaban solos, venían más detrás de ellos, alguien los había sentido o escuchado, no importaba el cómo, si no el hecho que estaban junto a ellos.  
Dante alertado y preocupado como estaba, no volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la presa en su tobillo, como si estuvieran clavándole alfileres, todo se puso negro y el potente impacto que sintieron bajo sus cuerpos, les dijo que habían aterrizado, aunque el cazador no tuviera idea de donde estaban, se puso todavía más alerta cuando se dio cuenta que todavía sus sentidos no habían vuelto a la normalidad, alguien lo levanto bruscamente del piso y sintió el viento golpear en su rostro, la voz de la chica le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.  
Estaba luchando con los demonios que se habían unido a su pequeña huida, al recuperarse totalmente, sacó la espada, ayudando a la joven en la lucha, naturalmente que ella le llevaba ventaja con los poderes que podía invocar, pero no le vendría mal que alguien le cuidara las espaldas. Habían logrado venir mas de los que ellos habían sospechado, pero no eran nada comparado con lo que tendrían que lidiar luego, si es que…  
El sonido de una campana hizo desaparecer a todos los demonios, Dante alzó la vista hacia la gran torre que se erguía frente a ellos, pudo notar una potente energía en rededor, miró a la chica que se encontraba a su lado mirando hacia la misma dirección e hizo una reverencia, Dante no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y volver a mirar, estaba seguro que ella veía algo que él no, al volver el rostro, ella le miraba con curiosidad, en el fondo de aquellos ojos, podía sentir algo que se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

-Dante…te has dado cuenta que soy un Ángel… ¿pero no sabes **quién** **soy**? Eso me hiere- algo pareció encajar, como si una parte de su mente hubiera estado buscando aquello que le hiciera reaccionar.

-Selene- le salió instintivamente, al igual que su cuerpo al abrazarla, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos firmemente, deseando que su vida, por una vez, hubiese sido normal, sin tener que pasar por tanto sufrimiento, sin tener que ver a su querido hermano, devastado de aquella forma, pero la vida les había dado aquello, tenían la oportunidad de salvar el mundo y si no, dejar que Lucifer meciera a los humanos a su gusto.  
El cazador se separó de ella, volviendo a mirar el lugar en el que se encontraban, no le hacía falta saber cómo había llegado a ser un ser alado, aunque era una novedad para él, no era momento para ponerse a contar historias míticas. Sintió la mano de ella cerrarse sobre su muñeca, tiró de él para hacerlo salir de su ensoñación y así guiarlo en dirección a la torre.

-Ellos saben dónde estamos, pero no pueden pasar de la protección que se levanta al sentir presencia demoniaca y tu Dante, has activado todas las alarmas, no creas que eres la excepción- dijo sonriendo al añadir aquello –si te preguntas como es que has podido pasarla es por el contacto que mantenemos, digamos que alguien tiene que invitarte para así poder romperla-

-¿no le has dado demasiadas pistas a los demonios?- teniendo en cuenta que estos después de todo habían llegado hasta el lugar…

Ella rió suavemente, soltando a Dante y dejando de caminar –la protección que se ha levantado, es accesible solamente por dos personas, teniendo en cuenta eso, los demonios estarán al otro lado- hizo un ademán con la mano hacia fuera y Dante siguió el camino, encontrándose con varios de ellos empotrados a la transparente película –sin poder pasar, siquiera sus poderes mentales pueden destruir esto- abarco con los brazos extendidos toda el circulo protector en el que estaban metidos –el poder está mezclado, es parte de un viejo ritual demoniaco y los poderes de los ángeles, lamentablemente el poder demoniaco no funciono como esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que nos ven, se supone que debería escondernos…- hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando directo a la casa, Dante la siguió de cerca, temiendo que todo acabara por desaparecer. El silencio en el bosque se veía únicamente interrumpido por el susurro de los arboles, detrás de todo esto, se ocultaba una gran historia, de eso no había duda, pero no estaba seguro de querer saberla, llegaron a la parte principal de la casa y Selene pronuncio un par de palabras, haciendo que así se abriera la puerta, miró a Dante e hizo un ademán para que pasara primero.

No sabía exactamente como llamarla, si casa o mansión, cualquiera de las dos no le daría un significado correcto, por fuera tenía todo el aspecto de una mansión medieval, pero por dentro era como si se tratase de una casita hogareña, notó que Selene estaba atenta a sus expresiones y se volvió para mirarla directamente –¿Qué es esto exactamente?-

Ella miró el lugar con sumo interés, repasando algunas cosas que al cazador se le habían pasado por alto –esta todo montado, es una ilusión, Dante, si en algún momento logran los demonios romper el sello que nos mantiene seguros, tenderemos esta trampa para tomar ventaja, los confundiremos-

-hablas en plural- puntualizó Dante, al notarlo

-Zero está conmigo, supo cuando morí si y también cuando volví a nacer…- había una muy profunda historia detrás de todo lo que había sucedido, profunda y oscura, Dante no sabía si realmente quería ser partícipe de aquella guerra, pero ya estaba metido, no le daba miedo, simplemente no quería morir y era la primera vez que no tenía confianza en lo que podría pasar. –Siéntate por favor- Selene señaló en sillón que había a su costado derecho, se movió un poco para luego sentarse, quedando frente a frente con _ella._ –tengo que ponerte en orden con todo lo que pasó y va a pasar Dante…es posible que nada de esto termine bien, solo tenemos una oportunidad, un alma inocente actualmente, que puede salvarnos del gran desastre- Dante no dijo más nada, Selene bajó la cabeza y su cabello cayó en cascada a cada lado del rostro.

-Todos tenemos claro quien ha empezado esta revolución, esta guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, al morir, los demonios creyeron que tenían ganado el lugar, se harían con Caín y liderarían sobre la tierra. Por el momento, todos los demonios que habían averiguado mi actual estatus, están muertos, por lo tanto Lucifer sabrá de una matanza generalizada de demonios, pero no por mano de quien. Al morir…no tenia opción, era estar al servicio del cielo, o regresar al infierno, algo que no ansiaba realmente, por lo tanto tome el camino fácil, viendo todas las ventajas que podría tener y mi cabeza fue creando distintos planes, era hora de poner en marcha uno, pero las cosas están demasiado desacomodadas, no puedo dar un paso así, Lucifer ya ha traído a la muerte, lo exacto será, que corra sangre, mucha sangre y nosotros no podemos intervenir, lo sabes Dante, por lo que, solo nos queda ser espectadores del diablo- estaba dispuesta a contar la cara oculta de aquella situación, cuando Dante la freno.

-Espera un momento, no sé si me conviene saber lo que sigue, presiento que va a ser algo desagradable-

-todo esto es desagradable y yo soy quien peor la pasa, no digo que tu…vale, se que suena egoísta, pero…todo lo último que me pasó, aunque quiera sobreponerme a eso y seguir adelante, seguir con esto que tengo frente mis ojos, es difícil- Selene entrecerró los ojos cuando vio al cazador hacer ademan de levantarse, movió la mano hacia arriba y la bajó de golpe, haciendo que Dante cayera con un golpe seco.

-maldición, deja de hacer eso.

-entonces quédate donde estas- sentenció con algo flameando en sus ojos, Dante se preguntó cuando más podría haber cambiado Selene y la respuesta la tenía delante suyo, el aura blanca de Selene oscilaba entre un gris plomo y un negro, el poder que borboteaba bajo su piel, estaba seguro que no era el de un ángel común, ella tenía que ser algo más. Dante respingo sobre el asiento, cuando a su alrededor todo cambio, ya no había ninguna luz que alegrara el ambiente, ahora solo había diminutas velas que los dejaron sumidos en una penumbra maquiavélica.

-Dante, esto es lo que soy y en lo que me convirtieron y aunque no lo creas, no tengo el poder suficiente como para acabarlo, a menos…-se cortó sin terminar la frase, haciendo que el aura flameara otra vez con una inusitada furia corriendo en su interior –a menos que devore a Caín-


	21. El llanto de las almas

_**N.A: **__Golpéenme, están en todo su derecho jeje. La verdad es que estuve ocupada y mi musa se decidió a ir a vagar por ahí dejándome sin ideas para terminar la historia (notarán lo flojo que es el capítulo final a lo ultimo n.n) pero a no desesperar, este no es el fin, habrán notado que nadie paró a Lucifer, que la historia de Selene quedó inconclusa, que nadie sabe que va a pasar con Caín, si los jinetes se harán presentes y demás. Así que la segunda parte pronto. Vergil va a seguir sufriendo =P ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz eso? Jajaja. Lo que vaya a pasar con Caín lo va a determinar el tiempo y mi inspiración. Agradezco profundamente a los creadores de supernatural que sin ellos esta retorcida historia no hubiera llegado a esto xDD!!  
Disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en las próximas entregas jeje._

**Chapter 20  
El llanto de las almas **

_Frio…aire frio corriendo por un cuerpo tirado en medio de una densa niebla gris, sobre ella un cielo azul oscuro se extendía sin ser adornado. Al abrir los ojos, el panorama devastador que sus ojos contemplaban, le hizo precipitarse al ponerse en pie, lo último que recordaba era dolor en todo el cuerpo, tristeza, odio…  
El cuerpo empezó a dolerle y se retorció aferrándose el vientre, más imágenes llenaron su mente, trayéndole con eso el recuerdo de su madre, Zero, Vergil, Dante…una casa, un… ¿bebé?_

Muerte…

_Esa palabra retumbó con eco por su mente, ella había muerto, por lo que debería haber ido al infierno. Se incorporó al notar que los dolores habían desaparecido y miro a su alrededor, en el vidrio de un auto, vio su propio reflejo, el cabello rubio cayendo desordenado a ambos lados de su rostro ensangrentado, bajo sus ojos marcadas ojeras, aquel lugar estaba muy lejos de ser el infierno, pero aún así tenía una atmosfera terrorífica. Caminaba por las silenciosas calles, no había ni un alma, tan solo el olor a sangre y muerte que se cernía sobre la cuidad.  
Respingó cuando sintió una presión en la espalda, como si levitara y luego un chillido que perforó sus tímpanos, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando callar aquel infernal ruido, se tiró al piso, poniéndose en posición fetal, aún con ambas manos en los oídos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, ni siquiera cuando fue que el ruido acabó, pero sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran pasado un tanque de guerra por encima, se incorporó esperando algún otro dolor, en cambio solo recibió un silencio sepulcral.  
Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió varias presencias a su alrededor, ninguna amenazante, pero aún así se puso a la defensiva._

-Dile que no lo mate-

_Selene se mostró momentáneamente sorprendida, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería y a lo que estaba sucediendo, fue devuelta a la situación actual en la que se encontraba, con un agudo dolor atravesando su columna, sus órganos se retorcían, sentía que ya casi no había sangre en su cuerpo, escucho la voz de Vergil, diciendo que le dieran al bebé y fue cuando ella volvió en si para gritarle…_

_Al cerrar los ojos nuevamente, se encontró en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con los dos escenarios anteriores, quiso pensar que era como estar en el cielo o lo que fuera aquel lugar, con la diferencia que…seguía sola, o es al menos lo que ella creía, había presencias a su alrededor que no se mostraban, pero que la evaluaban, estaba confundida, no sabía dónde estaba parada, solo que había muerto y que las posibilidades de acabar con Lucifer se habían esfumado y que ahora, gracias a ello, todos morirían...  
Largó un suspiro contenido de exclusiva frustración y empezó a caminar, sintiendo miradas en su espalda, volteó varias veces para verificar que seguía sola, aunque eso no era lo que le parecía, prefirió pensar que no había nadie más. Se sentía desprotegida y débil, había perdido sus poderes, no tenía armas y estaba en medio de la nada, con presencias detrás de ella, las cuales no podía ver, de repente, las luces que alumbraban el lugar por el que andaba, se apagaron, dejando únicamente velas, se sobresalto, cuando en la blanca pared hubo una llamarada y luego se extendió una tela, la cual tenía dibujado a Lucifer, vencido por…¿un ángel? No, no podía serlo, tenía una forma extraña, no era ni humano, ni ángel, siquiera demonio ¿Qué era? Selene se acercó al lienzo extendido delante de ella, para ver mejor la figura, era un monstruo…ni humano, ni demonio, mucho más poderoso que Lucifer y todo el infierno junto, el único ser que podría parar a aquel Dios._

_-Selene Sparda- Está vez no se sorprendió, esperaba que alguien se presentara ante ella, si bien, no sabía qué era lo que le iban a decir, no esperaba que fuera nada descabellado teniendo en cuenta que estaba muerta. –tienes una segunda oportunidad, puedes tomarla y hacer lo que te digamos o morir y volver al infierno, el lugar donde deberías pertenecer por no creer en nuestro padre._

_¿Padre? Las piezas encajaron, aquellas presencias no amenazadoras, eran ángeles, pero lo que no entendía… ¿morir y volver al infierno? ¿Significaba que después de todo…no estaba muerta?_

_-¿no estoy muerta?_

_-no, por ahora._

_No tenía mucho que pensar, si había algo que se juró, fue nunca más volver al infierno y si estaba con los ángeles tenía la posibilidad de terminar con Lucifer, volvió a mirar la imagen en la que el Diablo estaba vencido y una pregunta se vino a su mente._

_-¿Quién lo vence?_

_-tú y tu hijo, quien no es humano, la sangre del poderoso Sparda y la súcubo Zinone corren por sus venas, haciéndolo un ser poderoso, aún más si se hace un solo ser contigo-_

_Eso fue algo que agarró con la guardia baja a Selene –debo… ¿debo devorarlo?-no había muchas maneras de llamarle y eso era lo que estaban dando a entender ¿es que aquella era la única manera de absorber el poder que tenía el niño?  
El interior de Selene se revolucionó, sentía una fuerte ira que opacaba lo poco bueno que había logrado sacar al exterior, no podía hacer eso a algo que le pertenecía, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho y en las condiciones que había llegado, no podía matarle de esa manera. –Tiene que haber otra manera, me niego a hacer eso, puedo…puedo hacer que lo entrenen para acabar con Lucifer y así no tener que…devorarlo-_

_-estarías haciéndonos perder tiempo, personas, harías que Lucifer avanzara más, esto debe acabarse rápido._

_-Lucifer de una u otra forma seguirá avanzando, unos meses más no harán menos de lo que haría si ahora se preparara la guerra, por eso, que si puedo hacer que entrenen a la criatura, sin que sepa nada de Lucifer y este no pueda encontrarlo, tendríamos la guerra asegurada-_

_-voto por su plan. _

_Varios gritos se escucharon alrededor luego de esas palabras, el silencio reino un par de minutos hasta que la voz gruesa volvió a hablar._

_-si este plan no funciona, estarás obligada a cumplir con el primero- Una luz blanca cubrió su cuerpo, cegándola momentáneamente –deberás encontrar un recipiente que te mantenga conectada con la tierra, mientras tanto solo unos pocos con ciertos dones te podrán ver. El bebé se llamará Caín-_

_Un impacto le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, hasta que no sintió nada._

_No era mucho pedir, un recipiente…tan solo tenía que saber dónde buscar y ahí estaba el problema, no sabía dónde buscar, se sentía vacía, su cabeza –o lo que fuera ahora- parecía un torbellino de escenas y pensamientos. Siguió caminando por un penumbroso camino, hasta que Vergil relampagueó delante de ella, había tenido intención de ir hacia el local, pero no estaba segura de si ellos la podrían ver, o si solo pasaría como una entidad más. Desvió decidida su camino hacia el Devil May Cry._

_***_

El cazador se quedó plantado en medio de la sala esperando que Selene volviera, aún muchas cosas de lo que le había contado no encajaban en el rompecabezas que era su mente en aquel momento, pero de cualquier forma, preguntarle sobre aquello era hacer que enfureciera. Ella no era un simple ángel en aquel momento, no había entendido mucho la historia de porque había pasado a ser un arcángel, lo que entendía que el poder que tenia sobrepasaba al de cualquier demonio inferior a él ¿Por qué a él no? Ella aseguraba que si sobrepasaba el poder de su padre, sobrepasaría inclusive el de un arcángel, pero esa respuesta no lo satisfacía. Selene regresó al cabo de un rato con Zero a su lado, si bien el demonio no estaba deacuerdo en estar con ella en ese cuerpo, prefería eso a no tenerla.

Selene no tenía en mente acabar con Lucifer por las suyas, eso sería un acto suicida y no quería desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que nunca pensó tener, por lo que dejaría que siguiera abriendo sendas interminables del averno, hasta que el chico estuviera lo suficientemente maduro, como para ayudarlos a terminar con esto…

-Se perderán vidas humanas valiosas…no podemos decir que no sucederá, pero…es un riesgo que debemos correr- Selene meneó la cabeza al oír las palabras de Zero, este la miró confundido -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Planeas algo distinto?-

-no, que debamos esperar, no significa que dejemos a los humanos a merced de los demonios e incluso de Lucifer, entraremos en lucha, se correrá sangre de ambos bandos, eso no lo puedo negar- Selene se alejó de los dos demonios que se miraron bastante desconcertados –entiendo que el sentimiento de justicia mío, no es el mismo de ustedes dos, incluso comprendería si pensaran que volví a enloquecer, pero la verdad es que, alguien debe pararlos y luego de reparar varias veces en porque me dieron una segunda oportunidad, llegué a la conclusión que fue para mantener a salvo a la humanidad-

-¿incluso de su autodestrucción?- preguntó Zero con cierta molestia en su voz, Selene al notarlo entrecerró los ojos fijando la vista en él

-incluso de su autodestrucción, si.

Ni Dante ni él volvieron a hablar, Selene se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dándole paso a ambos hombres.

OOO

El segundo ángel tocó la trompeta, y como una gran montaña ardiendo en fuego fue precipitada en el mar; y la tercera parte del mar se convirtió en sangre. Apocalipsis 8, 8

-Una vez más, estamos libres, podemos reinar, hacer lo que debimos haber hecho aquella vez hace tantos años atrás, no lamentemos el pasado, aquí tenemos nuestro maravilloso presente, donde, luego de tanto planear el reinado sobre el mundo que nuestro queridísimo Dios bendijo como "La Tierra de los humanos" será al fin nuestra y ya no hay nadie con poder suficiente que pueda derrotarnos, solo queda contemplar como poco a poco todos los ángeles se irán muriendo y ustedes, mis queridos niños, verán, la pelea en la que lo desterraré a él y subiré a su trono.

Mi Señor Lucifer, dame un Ideal grande por el qué luchar.  
Un Ideal por el que pueda yo, no solo morir  
sino vivir cotidianamente.

Mi señor Lucifer, dame un nombre nuevo y yo lo llevaré para toda la vida.

Mi Señor Lucifer, dame un poco de conocimiento  
y yo lo esparciré como semillas en los surcos abiertos  
de mis Hermanos luciferinos.

Mi Señor Lucifer, dame una gota de tu comprensión  
y será para mí como un Mar en el cual navegaré  
y llegaré a las costas que sueño...

Mi Señor Lucifer, dame una sola llama de tu fe...  
correré por el mundo con ella en mis manos y encenderé  
lo que esté a mi paso, para que la oscura materia  
en la que te han confinado se convierta en Luz.  
Enséñame que este mundo es de paja y de madera.  
No solo lo aprenderé, sino que lo tendré en cuenta  
en el momento del incendio.  
Dame tu comprensión, pero no soluciones mis problemas  
Enséñame a ser fuerte para vencerlas.  
Enséñame tu fuerza para que la que duerme en mi se levante y  
trate de acompañar a la tuya en el Sendero Ascendente hacia tu reinado.  
Si un día estoy débil y te tiendo mi mano, no la rechaces,  
cógela pero apriétala con tal fuerza  
que haga crujir los huesos de mi alma.  
Seguiré adelante... ya no estaré solo...

Mi Señor Lucifer, dame un poco de tu amor,  
que será para mí la levadura que haga crecer  
la negra hostia de mi rencor hacia lo débil y carente de sentido.  
Tengo tanta necesidad de ello...  
en estos momentos que en el mundo no Hay Reyes del Fuego Eterno  
no me expliques demasiadas cosas... yo no te he elegido.  
Eres Tú quien me eligió a mí. ¡Sé Mi Rey¡  
Sin temor de que eso pueda humillarme.  
Yo necesito desesperadamente de un Rey.  
Dame una oportunidad y me verás combatir denodadamente a tu lado.  
Si alguna vez tropiezas en el Sendero, apóyate en mí,  
pero jamás, jamás te tiendas en la tierra.  
Yo te sueño vertical y erguido... de cara a las estrellas...  
de cara a la Negra Noche...  
Haz que cuando yo muera pueda sentirme en la certeza  
de que la vida sigue.  
Y si te toca a ti Irte Antes, déjame seguirte  
si no me crees digno de pie, sacrificado en el Sendero.

Cuenta conmigo, Mi Señor Lucifer, para todo aquello  
que te parezca digno de tu nombre... No retrocederé.  
No me espantaré ante los peligros. Yo no desoiré tu voz.  
No contaminaré tus enseñanzas. Yo obedeceré de Corazón.  
Yo continuaré, Mi Señor Lucifer, por ti a través de la noche  
hacia la eternidad...

Yo, Mi Señor Lucifer, no anhelo un cielo, no me lo prometas.  
Lo único que quiero es la posibilidad de forjar  
un mundo nuevo, justo y fuerte.  
No para mí, sino para mis hermanos que no saben por qué nacen,  
ni porqué sufren, ni porqué mueren.  
Y que ellos, un día, encuentren aquello que está en ti como yo lo he encontrado.  
En la medida de nuestra pureza tendremos derecho a considerarnos  
guardianes de tu Ley.  
Observando tu Ley, desarrollaremos la Voluntad.  
Tan solo quien vive esta lucha, es digno de Vestir Nuestro Manto Negro.  
¿Podremos hoy enarbolar nuestro estandarte?

Lucifer rio, humanos adorándolo como si fuera el mismo dios, solo aquellos que realmente le rindieran culto, serian quienes vivirían.

OOO

Selene buscaba la salida más fácil, no quería terminar con la vida de aquella criatura y si por ello debía sacrificar vidas humanas. Adelante.  
La chica bajó la cabeza castigándose por sus propios pensamientos, estando en aquel bando esa clase de cosas no debían pasar por su mente.

-Selene…- llamó Dante –¿has marcado a Vergil con la muerte si el chico muere a manos de él?-

-¿Suena injusto no? El de un primer momento quiso destruirlo, pero…no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo…me envenené, mi vida pecadora no terminó con la muerte de mi cuerpo…si él atenta contra Caín, el espíritu de este estará ligado a nosotros y moriremos, porque así lo marqué y de eso saldrá el monstruo que el cielo planeaba crear conmigo…al devorar a Caín-

-el cielo es un lugar tan corrupto como el infierno mi querida Selene- aquella voz sobresalto tanto a Dante como a Selene.

-Lucifer- murmuró ésta

-Créeme si te digo que al terminar con esta guerra y ganar yo, este sería el verdadero paraíso, no pueden contra mí, hagan lo que hagan será en vano y el cielo lo sabe, por eso está sacrificando vidas en vano. Ven conmigo Sel, tú y tu hijo son bienvenidos, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tus hermanos y madre, ellos me han esquivado durante largos años… ¿Cómo esperan que les perdone eso? Oh sí, ya sé- dijo con voz melosa –pueden ser mis subordinados por el resto de su vida o bien, morir.

-No me interesa estar a tu lado Lucifer- sentenció con odio Selene –no quiero saber nada contigo, tan solo quiero destruirte y sabes, lo voy a lograr-

Lucifer comenzó a reír ante aquellas palabras –eres muy graciosa Selene, pero…tus palabras pueden volverse en tu contra- este desapareció dejando tanto al cazador, como a ella, desconcertados.

Selene comenzaba a sospechar que el cielo le quería demostrar que su plan era un desperdicio y que debería obedecer la primera orden.


End file.
